Parallel Heart
by Kirisaki Ayano
Summary: Aria emménage à Tokyo pour intégrer une prestigieuse école de chant, et vit une vie d'étudiante à peu-près normale. Mais elle n'aura pas le temps de profiter de sa nouvelle académie bien longtemps et va découvrir que sa vie n'est pas tout-à-fait ce qu'elle pensait. De nombreux vocaloid sont présents (env.21). Il y a plusieurs petites histoires de couples aussi. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 1 Nouvelle élève

**Prologue**

Salut tout le monde. Moi c'est Aria, mais on m'appelle Ia. J'ai 15 ans et avec mes parents nous venons d'emménager à Tokyo.  
J'ai bien profité de ma semaine sans école le temps du déménagement, mais demain est un grand jour. En effet, je passe un concours pour intégrer l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de chant de la capitale, et du pays. Nous sommes en octobre, et les cours ont débutés depuis le mois d'avril; ce qui fait que je vais arriver dans cette école en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, et j'avoue que, maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques heures d'y mettre les pieds, je commence à m'inquiéter un peu.

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Nouvelle élève**

Lundi 05 octobre, 8 heures 30.  
Devant l'académie de chant, des groupes d'élèves s'apprêtent à entrer en cours. Parmi eux, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus-violets et aux très longs cheveux roses clairs presque platines, Aria. Elle fait son premier jour ici.  
La jeune fille fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta et leva la tête pour admirer l'immense portail doré à l'entrée et les impressionnants bâtiments se dressants derrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit sa marche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dépasser le portail qu'une voix plutôt enfantine se fit entendre :  
-"IAAA! Nee-chan!"  
Elle se retrouva par terre avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se trouvait à genoux à côté d'elle une fillette d'une douzaine d'années lui ressemblant beaucoup, simplement qu'elle était plus petite et ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts : ils étaient coupés en carré et lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules, une tresse plus longue que les autres mèches lui retombait le long de la nuque. La fillette s'agrippa au cou de la plus âgée après qu'elle se soit relevée.  
-"Nee-chan, quand papa et maman m'ont dit que tu allais venir à l'académie avec moi, je ne les ai pas cru !"  
La fillette était en fait One, la petite sœur de Ia ayant intégrée l'école 2 ans auparavant. Sa famille habitant loin de la capitale elle était en pensionnat à l'académie et y restait souvent pendant les vacances pour travailler. Les deux sœurs ne s'étaient donc pas vues depuis longtemps.  
-"Maintenant que nous vivons tous à Tokyo je vais pouvoir revenir à la maison ! En plus, nous, on pourra se voir tous les jours ici !" Dit-elle d'un air ravi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Cet accueil par sa petite sœur avait réussi à faire oublier à Ia le stress qu'elle éprouvait en arrivant devant l'académie.  
-"Dis-moi One, je dois passer un test pour pouvoir intégrer l'académie mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de là où je dois aller."  
-"Ah ça, les tests ont généralement lieu dans le bâtiment E mais jamais dans la même salle..."  
Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre.  
-"Il faut que je te laisse !" S'empressa de dire la fillette. "Le mieux c'est que tu passes par l'accueil, ils te diront tout. C'est à l'entrée du bâtiment A. De toute façon tu ne peux pas le louper, on est obligés de passer par là pour accéder aux autres bâtiments et à la cours intérieure !"  
Elle finit sa phrase en vitesse et parti en courant vers le dit bâtiment.

Ia était là, debout, au milieu de l'allée, sa sœur venait de la laisser en plant et avait disparue en une fraction de seconde.  
Elle soupira et se mit en route vers le bâtiment se trouvant devant elle, elle espérait que ce soit le A, de toute façon c'était le seul qui semblait avoir une entrée.  
-"Bon, allons-y. Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon."  
Elle entra et se retrouva dans un grand hall, de chaque côté partaient des couloirs semblant interminables, en face d'elle se trouvait un large escalier donnant sur un grand pallier ouvert sur le hall en contre-bas.  
La jeune fille resta figée sur place, impressionnée par l'immensité de l'entrée, et il ne s'agissait là que d'une partie d'un seul bâtiment, si ils vont jusqu'à E il y en avait alors au moins 5.  
-"Hey toi, tu cherches l'accueil ?" demanda soudain une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et vit une femme habillée tout en rouge, elle avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns et courts.  
-"C'est là-bas !" Lui dit-elle sans avoir attendu sa réponse.  
Elle montrait du doigt une pièce à demi vitrée, plutôt grande, se trouvant à l'autre bout du hall.  
-"M-merci..." Répondit Ia timidement.  
 _Cette femme est assez étrange, et puis comment a-t-elle su où je voulais aller alors que je n'ai dit absolument aucun mot !?_ Pensa-t-elle.  
Arrivée devant l'accueil, elle vit par la porte vitrée un homme et une femme, tous deux albinos, habillés de violet et de gris, ayant sûrement dans les 25 ans. Ils semblaient être frère et sœur. La femme avait de très long cheveux attachés par un gros noeud violet, et elle tenait à la main une bouteille de saké, qu'elle brandissait telle une arme en frappant l'homme qui essayait de la lui prendre, l'air exaspéré. Lorsqu'ils virent Aria, ils s'arrêtèrent net et se mirent à lui sourire en lui faisant signe de la main. La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle était venu faire dans cet asile de fous et hésita à fuir en faisant un pas en arrière, mais trop tard, l'homme était déjà en train de se rapprocher de la porte pour lui ouvrir.  
 _Au moins c'est lui. Des deux, c'est celui qui me fait le moins peur...  
_ -"Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ?" Lui demanda-t-il. "Moi c'est Dell et voici Haku, nous nous occupons généralement de l'accueil, mais nous sommes aussi surveillants à la récréation, et parfois à la cafétéria. Nous sommes certainement les personnes que tu verras le plus ici." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Derrière lui, Haku n'avait pas bougé et souriait toujours.  
-"A-ah ouais ? C'est super ça..." Dit la jeune fille en faisant une grimace.  
Soudain Haku s'avança vers elle.  
-"Tu as sûrement dû avoir une convocation pour passer un test ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-"Oui ! C'est exact !"  
-"Très bien, viens avec moi alors je vais te conduire à la salle où il aura lieu."  
 _Mais, elle me fait peur celle-là, il peut pas venir avec nous Dell ?  
_ Malheureusement l'homme resta à l'accueil et Aria se retrouva rapidement seule avec Haku. Elles sortirent du bâtiment A et en traversèrent un autre entièrement avant de se retrouver de nouveau dehors, au milieu d'une sorte de forêt de grands arbres. Dans la continuité de la porte du bâtiment B, se trouvait un chemin de béton clair, aux motifs pavés, qui allait tout droit au milieu de l'herbes et des arbres vers une petite colline. En contre-bas de celle-ci, on pouvait y voir le toit d'un autre bâtiment. Ia et Haku l'atteignirent rapidement. C'était donc lui le fameux bâtiment E; celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul niveau contrairement à tous les autres qui en avait au minimum deux. Il était assez éloigné du reste de l'académie et semblait peu utilisé, lorsqu'elles entrèrent tout était très silencieux, alors que dans les précédents couloirs nous pouvions entendre les cours se dérouler. Seule la voix de Haku fini par briser le silence.  
-"Nous y voilà ! La salle 333."  
Ia, pour qui le stress était revenu, toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement.  
-"Entre je t'en prie." l'interpella une personne au fond de la salle.  
Après ces paroles, Haku reparti, certaine que quelqu'un s'occupait de la jeune fille.  
Celle-ci entra, puis referma la porte. Devant elle se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui avait l'air plutôt sympathique.  
-"Bienvenue jeune fille, je suis Madame Yamaha, fondatrice et directrice de cette académie. C'est moi qui vais te faire passer ton test d'entrée."  
Ia senti son stress accroître.  
-"F-fondatrice ! D-directrice ! Me-me faire... passer le test ?"  
La femme se mit à sourire.  
-"Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire avant que tu n'aies chanté ? Ne t'inquiète pas, même si il y a certains critères à remplir tu as toutes tes chances."  
Ia commença à se détendre et la femme reprit la parole.  
-"Bien, nous allons commencer par le test de niveau scolaire, assied-toi ici." Elle lui montra une table sur laquelle se trouvaient un stylo, de quoi corriger et un petit tas de feuilles.  
Ia prit place sur la chaise et regarda chacune des feuilles agrafées entre elles, il y avait des exercices portant sur les principaux chapitres de chaque matière. Elle prit le stylo et commença à répondre aux premières questions.  
Elle était plutôt bonne élève dans son ancien collège et fini le test assez rapidement.  
La directrice lui fit signe de rester assise. Elle prit une feuille qui se trouvait devant elle et la lui amena. Elle en profita pour récupérer son travail. Sur cette nouvelle feuille Ia devait simplement donner des informations la concernant, une fois remplie elle rendit la feuille à la directrice.  
-"Bien, maintenant voyons comment tu chantes, c'est le plus important après tout. As-tu une idée d'une chanson que tu veux chanter ou veux-tu que je te donne une liste des bandes sons que je peux te proposer ?"  
La jeune fille fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une clé USB.  
-"J'aimerais chanter une chanson qui est de moi. Simplement, si il y a un endroit où brancher la clé pour la musique."  
-"Bien sûr, je vais la mettre sur l'ordinateur, la musique sortira par les grandes enceintes sur les côtés du tableau."  
Quelques instants plus tard la musique démarra, l'introduction dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Ia senti son stress s'envoler, puis elle commença à chanter. Sa voix était calme, pure et claire, elle faisait assez mature pour celle d'une fille de 15 ans.  
Une fois que la musique s'arrêta la directrice reprit la parole :  
-"Très bien. Tu as une voix magnifique Aria."  
-"M-merci beaucoup !" Fit la jeune fille, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-"A présent je peux te laisser partir, tu repasseras ce midi à l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle classe tu es et aussi pour récupérer ton uniforme scolaire. En attendant voici un badge d'invité montrant que tu as l'autorisation d'être dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Une élève devrait t'attendre à l'extérieur pour rester avec toi et te faire visiter l'académie le reste de la journée."

Effectivement, en sortant de la salle, Ia vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair pur, presque gris. Elle était adossée contre le mur près de la porte.  
 _Elle semble avoir une vingtaine d'années, la directrice a pourtant dit "une élève". Hum, elle porte l'uniforme de l'établissement donc c'est elle.  
_ Celle-ci, sans la regarder, lui tendit un papier plié :  
-"C'est le plan de l'académie, pour pas que tu te perdes si tu te retrouves toute seule. Ils avaient oubliés de te le donner à l'accueil."  
-"Merci ! ... Heu, quel âge as-tu ?"  
-"20 ans."  
-"Et tu es toujours élève ici !?" Ia avait l'air étonnée.  
-"L'académie accueille les élèves jusqu'à leurs 25 ans, mais ils restent rarement après leurs 18 ans, ce qui fait de moi l'une des plus âgés depuis près de 3 ans maintenant. Voilà aussi pourquoi je m'occupe souvent des nouveaux."  
La jeune femme ne la regardait toujours pas, mais répondait calmement à chacune de ses questions, elle ne semblait pas si agacée que ce qu'avait cru Ia en la voyant quelques minutes auparavant.  
-"Et comment tu t'appelles ?"  
-"Luka."  
Un silence s'installa, elles arrivèrent près de la porte conduisant à l'extérieur du bâtiment E quand Ia repris la parole.  
-"Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je m'appelle ?"  
-"A quoi ça servirait, on ne se reverra pas après la fin de la journée. Et puis de toutes manières j'ai entendu la directrice dire ton prénom tout à l'heure, Aria."  
-"Alors comme ça tu écoutes aux portes ?"  
Luka se retourna enfin vers elle en ouvrant la porte, elle semblait sourire un peu.  
-"Je n'écoute pas aux portes, j'ai entendu. Ce n'est pas pareil !"  
Une fois dehors, elle ne continua pas sur le chemin mais se dirigea vers les arbres.  
-"On va couper par la forêt, pour rejoindre la cours c'est beaucoup plus rapide que de traverser entièrement le bâtiment B et la moitié du A."  
-"Luka ?"  
-"Mmh ?"  
-"Tu es toute seule dans ta classe ?"  
La jeune femme s'arrêta et se mit alors à pouffer de rire. Ia protesta.  
-"Mais ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais l'une des seuls de l'académie à avoir 20 ans !"  
Ia resta plusieurs minutes sans réponse. Luka qui s'était calmée fini par la lui donner.  
-"Ici les élèves ne sont pas regroupés par classe selon leur âge mais surtout selon leur niveau de chant, même si c'est vrai que dans beaucoup de classes la plupart des élèves ont finalement le même âge. En plus moi je suis dans la classe Elite, c'est certainement celle où il y a le plus de différence d'âge entre les élèves en faisant partie."  
-"La classe Elite ?"  
-"Les classes sont organisées par lettres, de A à D, chacune représentant un niveau de chant différent, les élèves en D étant ceux qui ont le meilleur niveau, puis avec des chiffres car il y a plusieurs classes du même niveau. La classe Elite, quant à elle, est un peu différente. Elle correspond à la lettre E, et il n'en existe qu'une seule représentant ce niveau. C'est la classe qui regroupe les meilleurs élèves de l'académie. Contrairement aux autres classes, où il est courant que des élèves passent à un autre niveau car ils se sont améliorés ou ont régressé, les effectifs de la classe Elite changent peu d'une année à une autre, cette année nous sommes 8. Nous sommes connus et respectés, du moins enviés, de presque tous les élèves ici."  
-"Wouaaaw !"  
-"Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais?"


	2. Chapitre 2 La classe Elite

**Chapitre 2 :** **La classe Elite**

Aria ne dit plus un mot de tout le long qu'elles étaient dans la forêt. Au départ elle semblait un peu vexée par la remarque de Luka, mais elle était surtout admirative et s'était rapidement perdue dans ses pensées en marchant. Elle en fut tirée net lorsqu'elle se prit le bras de Luka en plein visage.  
-"Fait attention ! Imbécile, t'as failli te retrouver en bas les os explosés !" Lui cria cette dernière.  
En effet, sous ses pieds se trouvait une pente raide, et qui, près de trois mètres plus bas, était bordée de grosses pierres. A cette vue la jeune fille recula rapidement, puis stoppa net en levant la tête, elle avait bloquée, bouche bée, en apercevant l'immense cours s'étendant devant elle, avec le reste des bâtiments.  
 _Cette académie est vraiment immense c'est impressionnant, et génial !  
_ Luka retrouva un peu le sourire, elle avait visiblement eut très peur pour Ia.  
-"Je suis là juste pour te faire visiter, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un homicide involontaire sur le dos ! Bon aller viens, on va prendre les escaliers, c'est moins rapide certes, mais aussi moins dangereux." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers des escaliers en graviers un peu plus loin.  
Ia acquiesçât et la rejoignit.

Une fois en bas elle se cogna à Luka, qui s'était arrêtée brutalement. Elle avait le regard fixe, droit devant elle, Ia put apercevoir un homme assez grand aux longs cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval avec deux mèches lui retombant vers l'avant du visage, il semblait avoir lui aussi la vingtaine. Luka fit volte-face aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était arrêtée et se dirigea l'air très pressée vers un bâtiment un peu plus loin.  
-"Hey, attends-moi, Luka !" s'écria la jeune fille qui venait de se rendre compte que son accompagnatrice allait la semer. Cette dernière l'agrippa alors par le bras et la tira derrière elle.  
-"Chuut, hurle pas mon prénom comme ça ! T'as qu'à avancer plus vite !"  
-"Mais..."  
Elle fut coupée court dans sa phrase, Luka venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment, laissant la porte se refermer sur la pauvre Ia, qui se la prit dans la tête. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle entra à son tour et reconnu immédiatement le hall du bâtiment A, Luka se tenait adossée à l'escalier, Ia se dirigea vers elle en se tenant la tête. D'un coup la jeune femme lui plaqua une poche de glace sur le front.  
-"T'es gonflée toi ! Tu ne prends pas le temps de me tenir la porte, ni de m'aider à me relever, ou me demander si je vais bien après m'avoir assommée, mais par contre tu prends le temps d'aller chercher une poche de glace à l'infirmerie !"  
-"Estime-toi heureuse, j'aurais pu te laisser te débrouiller toute seule et pas aller te chercher la glace."  
-"Pfff..."  
-"Excuse-moi mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser dehors ! Je voulais absolument me retrouver le plus loin possible de quelqu'un !"  
-"Ouais, de moi !" fit Ia en rigolant  
Luka pouffa.  
Un instant plus tard une voix l'interpella.  
-"Luka onee-chan ! Où t'étais passée ?"  
Ia leva la tête et vit à l'étage, penchée par-dessus la rambarde, une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ le même âge qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient turquoises, très longs, et attachés en deux couettes hautes. Elle dévala les escaliers, trois marches par trois, et se retrouva en face d'elles en quelques secondes.  
-"J'étais allée chercher la nouvelle, je m'occupe d'elle pour la journée." Lui répondit alors Luka.  
L'autre fille regarda Ia et fit une courbette devant elle.  
-"Salut ! Moi c'est Miku, j'ai 16 ans et je suis dans la classe Elite avec Luka-chan ! Et toi ?"  
-"En-enchantée, moi c'est Ia, 15 ans... et je ne sais pas encore dans quelle classe je suis."  
-"D'accord ! Bienvenue alors !" Lui fit Miku en se relevant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?"  
Elle venait d'apercevoir la poche de glace sur son front.  
-"Je lui ai lâchée la porte dessus." Répliqua Luka.  
-"Ah ! Tu essayais encore d'éviter Gakupo !? T'inquiète pas Ia, elle a fait la même chose à Lily il y a quelques jours, mais après avoir semé Gakupo elle aurait mieux fait d'essayer de semer Lily aussi !"  
Et les deux filles explosèrent de rire en même temps, Luka les observait, exaspérée.

Un peu plus tard les trois filles étaient retournées dehors. Elles discutaient, quand un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncés et aux yeux de la même couleur passa près de Miku. Celle-ci l'attrapa par l'écharpe qui volait derrière lui et le tira jusqu'à côté d'elle. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva étranglé, presque assis et il se cogna contre la jambe de Miku qui le lâcha à ce moment-là. Il se releva et desserra un peu l'écharpe de son cou. Miku, pas du tout affolée qu'elle ait faillit le tuer, avait toujours son grand sourire et elle s'adressa à Ia.  
-"Voici Kaito-kun ! Lui aussi est avec nous dans la classe Elite !" Et elle se tourna vers Kaito. "Kaito-kun, je te présente Ia-chan, c'est ma nouvelle amie !"  
 _Son amie ? Elle n'exagère pas un peu ? Elle ne me connait que depuis 5 minutes !  
_ Kaito salua Ia et se mit à tapoter gentiment la tête de Miku, qui eut le réflexe de s'éloigner. Les deux se regardèrent assez embarrassés.  
Il y eut un grand silence, qui fut interrompu par un hurlement venant de plus loin derrière eux.  
-"Il s'appelle UsanoMimi ! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple lapin en peluche !"  
Tout le monde regarda d'où venait la voix, Ia aperçut une fille aux longs cheveux ondulés, blonds clairs, avec des mèches aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel en fin de longueur. En face d'elle se tenait un petit garçon qui semblait très jeune. Il tenait dans ses mains un lapin en peluche beige aux yeux rouges. La fille fixait le garçon.  
-"RENDS-LE-MOI MAINTENANT !"  
-"Non !" Répondit-il sèchement. "Je m'entraîne à voler, et personne n'a rien à me dire !"  
La fille le regardait fixement, ses yeux jaunes semblaient s'emplir de haine, d'un coup le ton de sa voix devint effrayant et elle articula bien clairement chacune des syllabes.  
-"Rends. le. moi... Main. te. nant !" !"  
-"Tu peux t'énerver ! Je ne crains pas les coups !" Et il lui tira la langue.  
La fille sorti soudainement une hache de sous sa jupe et le garçon eu un mouvement de recul.  
-"Euuuh... At-attend, je-je craint les armes tranchantes !"  
-"Tant mieux !"  
-"MAYUUU ! Arrête !"  
Une fille aux cheveux courts et verts arriva et plaqua l'autre au sol.  
-"Range cette hache !"  
-"Non ! Hors de question !"  
-"Tu te ballade encore avec dans l'académie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête ? Et puis comment tu fais pour la cacher aussi facilement sous ton uniforme !?"  
Les deux filles continuaient leur dispute, pendant ce temps le petit garçon commença à s'éloigner en reculant. Il allait se retourner et commencer à courir, quand il fonça droit dans les jambes d'une autre fille, aux yeux d'un bleu pétillant et aux longs cheveux raides et jaunes. Elle écarta sa mèche devant ses yeux puis fit signe au garçon de lui donner la peluche lapin, il s'exécuta immédiatement. La fille se dirigeât ensuite vers les deux autres, toujours par terre en train de se disputer, elle balança le lapin sur le visage de la blonde, les agrippa toutes les deux par les cheveux pour les relever, et les frappa sec de son poing sur la tête. Elle avait tout de même semblé être plus clémente avec la verte en la frappant moins fort.  
-"Aiiieeuuu !" Protestèrent-elles ensemble.  
-"Mayu ! Gumi ! Ça suffit !"  
-"Mais ! Lily..." Les deux filles parlaient encore en même temps.  
-"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Mayu ranges-moi ça immédiatement ! Et tâche de ne plus l'emmener, du moins de ne plus t'en servir, à l'académie ! Gumi, c'est très bien ! Continue de la surveiller et d'intervenir quand ça commence à dégénérer."  
-"Si c'est très bien, pourquoi tu m'a frappée alors ?"  
-"Parce que j'avais envie !" Dit-elle en lui souriant.  
-"Méchante !"  
Puis Gumi fit une mine boudeuse en poussant Lily.  
Celle-ci se retourna vers le garçon.  
-"Et toi, tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de cette fille tu sais. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette école n'est-ce pas ? Tu portes un uniforme très différent."  
Le garçon baissa la tête et confirma ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis s'en alla en courant sans demander son reste.  
Gumi boudait toujours, Lily lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux. La verte lui tira la langue tout en remettant ses cheveux en place.  
Quant à Mayu, elle continuait à protester, ce qui énerva Lily, et les deux continuèrent alors de se prendre la tête pendant plusieurs minutes, avec Gumi au milieu qui intervenait en prenant la défense de l'une puis de l'autre à tour de rôle.

La sonnerie retentit et Ia se rendit compte qu'il était déjà midi. Elle avait dû passer plus de temps pour le test que ce qu'elle pensait.  
Aujourd'hui il n'y avait exceptionnellement pas cours l'après-midi, tout le monde commença donc à se diriger vers la sortie de l'académie.  
Luka accompagna Ia à l'accueil, là Haku et Dell lui sourirent en lui tendant un uniforme rangé sous plastique et une enveloppe tamponnée par la direction. La jeune fille l'ouvrit et commença à déplier la feuille qui était dedans, avant d'en lire le contenu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lire à haute voix les dernières lignes :  
-"Nous avons le plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre prestigieuse académie. Vous ferez à présent partie de la classe Elite ..." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immensément grands. "ELITE ?" Répéta-t-elle.  
-"J'avais tort alors, on se reverra donc demain." Lui lança Luka en lui souriant. "Franchement bravo, c'est la première fois que je vois un nouvel élève intégrer la classe Elite dès son arrivée, déjà que ceux qui l'intègrent sont rares. Bonne chance pour demain !" Puis elle partit.  
Ia vit Gakupo arriver, peu de temps après, derrière la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas dû le voir car elle marchait plutôt tranquillement.  
-"Nee-chan ! Bravo ! J'étais juste à l'étage et j'ai entendu ! Tu es prise dans la classe Elite !"  
C'était One qui avait en fait espionnée discrètement sa sœur, elle continuait de la féliciter pendant qu'elles se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie.  
Un peu plus loin elle aperçut le garçon aux longs cheveux violets accroché à un arbre, suspendu à une branche par la cravate de son uniforme.

Le lendemain matin, Ia s'habillait avec son nouvel uniforme scolaire.  
-"Ouah ! Il est magnifique ! C'est la première fois que je met l'uniforme d'une école aussi prestigieuse, il y a même le blason brodé en gros sur la poche ! Je peux vraiment me balader dans la rue en portant ça ? J'ai l'impression que ça va faire super snob."  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
-"Nee-chan. Tu as fini ? Il va falloir y aller."  
-"Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Désolée."  
One ouvrit alors la porte pour laisser passer sa soeur.  
-"Oh ! Tu es magnifique avec l'uniforme de l'académie nee-chan !"  
-"Merci !" Fit-la concernée avec un grand sourire.

One, qui n'avait pas quittée sa sœur d'une semelle, lui parlait sans s'arrêter depuis qu'elles étaient parties de chez elles. Le trajet à pied durant une dizaine de minutes, Ia avait décroché depuis un bon moment déjà.  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'académie, elle vit dans la foule devant elles, Luka. Elle tenait quelque chose dans la main. Elle courut vers Gakupo qui se trouvait un peu plus loin devant, frappa son sac sans ralentir et continua sa course. Le jeune homme, surpris, mais qui aussi avait manqué de perdre l'équilibre, la vit et se mit à courir pour essayer de la rattraper.  
-"Luka-chan ! Attend moi !"  
Ils disparurent ensuite tous les deux dans le bâtiment A.  
-"Viens, on va les suivre !"  
Gumi était arrivée de nul part, avait agrippée Ia et la traînait déjà derrière elle en courant sans lui avoir demandé son avis. La jeune fille entendit la voix de sa soeur derrière elle, elle semblait crier mais les sons lui parvenaient de plus en plus éloignés.  
-"Nee-chan ! C'est pas sympaaa... !"  
One donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui atterri droit dans la nuque d'un garçon se trouvant devant elle.  
-"Aiieeu !"  
-"Oups, pardon." Répliqua t'elle, presque en lui reprochant de s'être plaint.  
Puis elle le dépassa sans même lui jeter le moindre regard.  
-"C'est toi qu'a fait ça ?"  
En entendant sa voix elle ralentit le pas, puis se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur, tout en continuant de se diriger vers le bâtiment en marchant à reculons. Elle l'observa un moment, le garçon semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle, il avait des cheveux blonds en mèches, des bandages sur son œil gauche, et on pouvait apercevoir derrière sa frange que son œil droit était jaune, il la regardait également.  
-"Comment tu t'appelles ?" Lui lança soudain la fille, ignorant totalement sa première question.  
-"Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?"  
-"Parce que je veux le savoir !"  
Il la regardait l'air assez interrogateur. One, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, décida de continuer son monologue :  
-"Tu es nouveau ici n'est-ce pas ?" Puis elle commença à se retourner. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit vas à l'accueil, c'est juste en face au bout du hall !" Puis elle passa la porte et entra dans ce dernier.  
-"Oliver ! Je m'appelle Oliver. Et toi ?"  
Mais lorsqu'il entra à son tour elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule d'élèves allant et venant dans le hall.

Ia et Gumi quant à elles étaient en pleine filature de Luka et Gakupo.  
La jeune femme ne courrait pas spécialement vite mais slalomait aisément entre les élèves se trouvant dans le couloir. Le jeune homme la suivait sans réussir à la rattraper. Mais les deux filles, elles, restaient à la traine et étaient en train de se faire semer.  
Luka tourna à 90 degrés et disparut, Gakupo failli se prendre la porte battante qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, Ia et Gumi reprirent alors du terrain.  
Elles virent la jeune femme déjà arrivée en haut de la cage d'escalier, sur le point d'en ressortir. Le jeune homme avait lui plus de mal à la suivre, car, à chaque marche, il se prenait les pieds dans le bas de son pantalon, qui était trop long.  
Une fois sorties à leur tour, elles le virent courant dans le couloir, l'autre avait disparue. Gumi traîna Ia dans la direction opposée à celle où il était. Peu de temps après elle rattrapèrent Luka, elle marchait de nouveau tranquillement comme si elle était absolument sûre que Gakupo ne la retrouverait pas.  
-"Alors Ia, prête pour ton premier jour en classe Elite ?" Lui demanda-t-elle une fois les filles arrivées près d'elle.  
 _Ah mais c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié !  
_ -"Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Ia ? Enchantée, moi c'est Gumi, je suis moi aussi en classe Elite !"  
-"C'est bien le moment de se présenter maintenant ! Tu crois pas que t'aurais mieux fait de me dire tout ça avant de me traîner en courant ?" Dit-elle en riant. "Et puis d'ailleurs, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas prise au hasard, comment tu me connais ? Je t'ai juste aperçut te battant en récré hier matin."  
-"Je sais ça, moi aussi je t'ai vu avec onee-chan, Miku et Kaito, ce matin je t'ai reconnu, mais je ne me doutais pas que tu serais en classe Elite avec nous." Lui fit-elle en souriant.  
A cet instant, elles rejoignirent un groupe d'élèves rangés devant une salle de classe. Dans le groupe elle reconnut Miku et Kaito, il y avait aussi les deux blondes de la veille, Mayu et l'autre, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Et aussi deux petits blonds qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une fille aux cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules, elle avait un gros noeud blanc sur la tête et également une paire de barrettes de chaque coté de la frange, et un garçon qui lui, avait les cheveux attachés en une petite queue de cheval, ils se ressemblaient énormément.

En face d'eux dans le couloir, marchaient deux enfants. C'était Oliver, accompagné d'une petite fille brune, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Ses cheveux étaient assez courts et attachés en deux petites couettes.  
Les deux jeunes avançaient dans leur direction.  
-"Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ?" Se demanda la petite fille. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir perdu avec moi." Fit-elle en s'adressant à Oliver.  
Les 2 blonds se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers eux.  
-"Vous êtes perdus ?" Leur demanda la fille avec un sourire rassurant.  
-"On peut aider si vous voulez." Fini le garçon.  
C'est la petite brune qui leur répondit en premier.  
-"Oui, il est nouveau. Nous sommes dans la même classe, mais j'avais oublié qu'on avait cours dans une salle différente de d'habitude, et je ne sais pas du tout où c'est du coup."  
-"Je vois, et en quelle classe vous êtes ?" Fit le garçon.  
Cette fois c'est Oliver qui prit la parole :  
-"La classe D.3."  
Le garçon blond se tourna vers son sosie fille.  
-"En ce moment ils ont cours dans le bâtiment B, vers les salles 110 à 115, nan ?"  
La blonde acquiesçât d'un signe de tête, et se tourna vers Luka.  
-"Onee-chan ! On les conduit jusqu'à leur classe !" Elle fit un signe de main puis commença à partir en courant, suivi de près par le blond, puis par les deux enfants un peu plus loin, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils partent aussi précipitamment. Ils disparurent tous les 4 dans le fond du couloir un peu arrondi.

Quelques temps après, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Le professeur fit entrer les élèves, puis interpella Ia pour qu'elle reste près de son bureau devant le tableau. Celle-ci reconnue immédiatement la voix, c'était la femme qui lui avait indiqué où était l'accueil lorsqu'elle était arrivée la veille.  
Tout le monde s'installa.  
-"Les jumeaux ne sont pas là ?" Constata la femme.  
-"Ils ont ramené des élèves qui avaient perdue leur classe." Lui répondit Luka.  
-"Combien de temps vont-ils mettre ?"  
Luka allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un gros bruit derrière la porte se fit entendre.  
-"Pourquoi t'as couru aussi vite sur moi et sur la porte ? Espèce de gros bourrin sans cervelle ! J'avais pas encore la main sur la poignée ! Et puis même, ça se serait pas fait d'arriver comme ça dans la salle !"  
Pendant ce temps la professeur avait ouvert la porte, c'était les deux blonds de tout à l'heure.  
-"Rin !" S'écria-t-elle.  
La fille se tut.  
-"Len aussi, d'ailleurs !" Continua la femme. "Allez donc vous asseoir tous les deux !"  
Ils entrèrent et passèrent entre les tables l'un derrière l'autre, la tête basse, et s'assirent enfin côte à côte au deuxième rang. Une fois qu'ils furent assis la professeur perdit son air en colère, et cette fois sourit à Ia.  
-"Alors, tu es nouvelle ici, tu as 15 ans et tu t'appelles Aria, est-ce bien cela ?"  
-"Oui Madame !"  
-"Très bien, j'ai la bonne élève alors ! Parce-qu'une fois je me suis retrouvée avec une nouvelle élève qui s'était trompée de classe, en plus elle était étrangère et avait beaucoup de mal avec le japonais à l'époque. Maintenant elle a bien progressé, maintenant elle se trouve même parmi les classes D je crois, son japonais est devenu très bon, même si elle prefère chanter dans sa langue natale.  
Enfin, nous devons commencer le cours à présent ! Oh, et en plus j'allais oublier de me présenter ! Je suis Meiko, le professeur principal de la classe Elite.  
A présent tu peux prendre place où tu le souhaites, ce ne sont pas les places qui manquent !"  
Effectivement, vu le nombre réduit d'élèves dans cette classe, plus de la moitié des tables de la salle n'était pas utilisée. Ia observa le plan de classe. Mayu était contre le mur au premier rang, seule à sa table, avec la chaise d'à côté occupée par son lapin en peluche. Sur sa gauche, Miku et Gumi se partageaient une table double. Derrière elles, Kaito était lui aussi seul à sa table. Rin et Len, étaient ensemble sur la rangée à côté des filles. Puis, au troisième rang, il y avait Luka derrière la table de Kaito, et la fille aux cheveux jaunes contre le mur, chacune d'elle également seule sur des tables doubles.  
Ia passa entre les deux rangées, sur le moment elle hésita à aller se faire oublier au tout dernier rang.  
Puis, finalement, elle se retrouva assise à côté de la blonde, Lily, ça y est, son nom lui était revenu après l'avoir vu écrit sur la feuille devant elle. La jeune fille se demanda tout de même pourquoi, et surtout comment, elle s'était retrouvée assise ici, elle n'avait même pas eu l'impression de commander à son corps de se mettre là. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aller à côté de Luka ? Elle était pourtant bien toute seule elle aussi, et au moins elle la connaissait.  
-"Salut."  
Lui dit Lily d'un ton neutre en rassemblant un peu ses feuilles pour lui laisser de la place.  
 _Elle a l'air un peu plus sympa que quand je l'ai vu hier. Et puis, de toute façon, si ça devait ne pas aller, je peux toujours changer de place !  
_ Ia commença alors à se détendre et à sortir ses affaires sur la table.


	3. Chapitre 3 Intégration

**Chapitre 3 :** **Intégration**

Une fois qu'Aria eut fini de s'installer, Meiko prit la parole.  
-"Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez commencer à nous présenter les chansons sur lesquelles je vous avais demandé de travailler."  
A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Miku leva la main.  
-"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda la professeur.  
-"Je n'ai pas complètement fini mon travail, madame. Mais bientôt sûrement..." Fit la jeune fille d'un ton descendant.  
-"Bien." Soupira Meiko. "Bon alors, commençons par ça. Qui n'a pas encore fini son travail ?"  
Kaito et Luka levèrent la main en même temps.  
-"Il ne me reste que quelques arrangements à faire Madame !" Lança le jeune homme au cheveux bleus.  
-"Tiens, comme je suis étonnée !..." Commença à perdre patience Meiko. "Bref. Et donc, Luka. Oui, toi tu étais absente au début quand j'ai donné ce travail. Alors ce n'est pas grave. Comme tu as commencé plus tard et que tu as tout eu à faire seule, contrairement aux autres qui avaient pu commencer leur travail en classe avec mon aide, tu bénéficies donc de plus de temps. Bien que, je pense que tu auras fini avant certains d'entre eux."  
Elle dit sa dernière phrase en regardant fixement Kaito. Ce dernier était en train de faire passer un mot aux filles devant lui. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était grillé il regarda Meiko en lui faisant les yeux doux et ramena son bras tout doucement vers lui. Toujours aussi lentement, il sorti une feuille brouillonnée de son sac, la posa délicatement sur la table, puis il saisit un crayon de sa trousse, baissa sa tête d'un coup sur la feuille et se mit au travail. Après ça, Meiko arrêta de le regarder.  
Elle appela Rin au tableau. Une fois arrivée, l'adolescente lui tendit une clé USB, que la professeur brancha à son ordinateur. La musique commença, l'introduction dura assez longtemps, puis la fille se mit enfin à chanter. Au départ la chanson semblait calme, mais durant celle-ci Rin changeât plusieurs fois de tonalité et de tempo, elle était très loin de l'image de la petite fille gentille et assez discrète qu'Ia avait eu d'elle dans les couloirs précédemment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une autre fille en face d'elle, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle chantait très bien.  
Durant l'heure, tous les élèves ayant fini leur chanson passèrent chanter au tableau. Mayu et Lily passèrent ensuite l'une après l'autre, leurs chansons avaient fait peur à Ia, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éloigner sa chaise de celle de sa voisine. Celle-ci justement, arriva à côté d'elle en riant, posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa la frange.  
-"Ahah, t'inquiète ce n'est qu'une chanson après tout ! Reste donc avec moi et dans deux semaines tu chantes la même chose !" Lui lança-t-elle.  
La sonnerie retentit peu de temps après. Ia se leva et remit sa frange en place, enfin remettre en place était vite dit, car, à part le sens des mèches, la coiffure avant-après la tempête Lily était finalement la même.  
-"Et bien, à demain." Fit Meiko. "Eh oui, le mardi est le seul jour où je ne vous ai qu'une heure."  
Luka sortit de la salle. Elle fit un gros 'glups' en ravalant sa salive. Gakupo était là, à côté de la porte, à seulement 3 cm d'elle ! Ça y est, il l'avait vu ! Comment ne pas l'apercevoir en même temps ? À chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages elle avait l'impression que des tas de flèches clignotaient au-dessus d'elle ! Elle allait se préparer à fuir, mais c'était trop tard, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse il l'avait déjà attrapée par le poignet.  
-"Merci." Se contentât-il de dire doucement, en souriant, avant de la lâcher.  
Une fois libérée, Luka eu le reflex d'accélérer le pas, mais elle finit par ralentir et se retourner vers lui, souriant légèrement, elle aussi.  
-"Tiens, tu es toute rouge !" Fit remarquer Ia en arrivant à côté d'elle.  
La jeune femme se retourna, gênée.  
-"Tais-toi donc, tu veux..."  
-"Aller, reste pas plantée là Luka, on a que 5 minutes pour rejoindre l'autre salle ! Tous les autres de la classe sont déjà partis."  
Puis sur ces mots Ia partit en tête d'un pas décidé.

Une fois arrivée près d'un escalier elle reconnut le hall au niveau du dessous, elle s'arrêta devant la rambarde et, sur ses talons, se retourna vers Luka.  
-"Mais je sais même pas où elle est la salle suivante moi !"  
Luka explosa de rire.  
-"Idiote ! C'est dans le bâtiment D c'est à dire totalement à l'autre bout de l'académie et surtout totalement dans l'autre sens que celui dans lequel tu étais !"  
-"Et même pas tu me préviens !"  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le hall en bas.  
-"Hey, mais c'est ma sœur là en bas, on dirait... Qu'il y un garçon avec elle !"  
-"Oui comme souvent ici, il y a pleins d'élèves qui se croisent dans les couloirs."  
La jeune fille sentit ensuite qu'on lui attrapait le bras.  
-"M-maiiiheeeuuu... Ma p'tite sœur... !"  
Luka était déjà parti en quatrième vitesse, la traînant à sa suite, elle espérait pouvoir raccourcir un peu le temps de retard avec lequel elles arriveraient au prochain cours, éloignant la jeune fille de la rambarde et ne prêtant absolument pas attention ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
Elles traversèrent d'une traite, sans jamais changer leur trajectoire, entièrement la moitié du bâtiment A, la passerelle couverte le reliant au C, le long couloir de ce dernier, et, les deux escaliers permettant, dans un premier temps, d'aller au rez-de-chaussée pour accéder au passage entre le bâtiment C et le D, puis, un peu plus loin, le deuxième pour remonter à l'étage du D.  
En chemin Ia s'était cognée à plusieurs élèves. Ceux d'entre eux qui avaient osés se plaindre avaient eu droit aux tendres mots que Luka avait justement à leur dire. Une fois à l'étage du bâtiment D elles traversèrent également tout le couloir. Le pan de mur à la fin du bâtiment était totalement vitré. Luka avançait tellement vite, que la jeune fille cru qu'elle allait traverser la vitre, elle ferma les yeux et sentit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'arrêter, elle, dans l'élan, fonçait encore sur la vitre qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et d'un coup, elle se stoppa, retenue par Luka.  
-"J'ai failli te faire foncer dans la vitre, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce serait vraiment méchant."  
-"Heeuuu... Je sais pas trop si je dois te remercier là !"  
-"Mais tâche d'être crédible en faisant semblant d'avoir mal, ne me fait pas regretter !"  
Elle fouilla ensuite sous son tee-shirt.  
-"Tiens prend ça." Dit-elle en lui lançant une poche de glace.  
-"Mais...?"  
-"Contente-toi d'avoir mal !"  
Et elle ouvrit la porte se trouvant à leur gauche.  
-"Veuillez nous excuser, nous avons eu un petit problème et avons dû aller à l'infirmerie récupérer de la glace."  
Ia, dont la poche de glace lui tombait devant les yeux ne vit pas trop la femme se trouvant en face d'elle, mais elle avait répondu avec une voix très douce, presque réconfortante.  
-"Oh, mais il n'y a aucun problème, vraiment. Est ce que ça va ? Ou alors souhaitez-vous retourner à l'infirmerie pour vous reposer ?"  
-"Non, ça ira pour elle, ce n'est pas grand-chose et elle a eu le temps d'aller mieux pendant le trajet."  
Luka avait répondu à la place de Ia et lui avait enlevée la poche des mains. La professeur s'adressa encore une fois à la nouvelle élève dont elle voyait enfin le visage.  
-"Très bien alors. Donc enchantée, je suis la professeur d'anglais. Pour m'appeler, Miss Ann, suffira. Tu peux t'installer où tu veux."  
Ia s'assit cette fois à côté de Luka. Mais elle se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi ce choix, car la table où se trouvait la jeune femme était cette fois-ci au tout premier rang, devant chacune des autres tables, et surtout, juste en face du bureau de la professeur.  
Ia l'avait longuement observée parler, elle portait une longue robe blanche bordée de bleu marine, des bas, bleus également, et des bottines blanches, celles-ci avait de grands talons mais sans elles la femme était certainement plus petite que l'élève, ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux blonds étaient mi raides mi ondulés et très longs, elle ne semblait pas japonaise de physique et avait un accent.  
La jeune fille appris plus tard qu'elle était arrivée à l'académie il y a un peu moins de 2 ans, elle venait d'Angleterre, et prenait très à cœur l'enseignement de l'anglais. Peut-être un peu trop, car, durant le cours, son sourire, son air rassurant et sa voix calme avaient laissé place à l'énonciation de règles strictes ou encore à des reproches qu'elle déblatérait d'une voix forte, criant parfois.  
Ia compris rapidement pourquoi Luka tenait absolument à ce qu'elle soit crédible en ayant mal. La souffrance d'une élève avait adoucit la professeur, qui la plaignait presque, lui laissant alors passer son retard, qu'elle aurait sûrement sévèrement punis si les deux filles n'avaient pas eu de raison valable à lui donner.

Une fois ces 2 heures de cours, ou plutôt de torture, passées, la classe Elite avait fini ses cours de la matinée, les élèves pouvaient donc profiter de leur temps libre en attendant la pause déjeuner. Après que la sonnerie eut retenti, Ia entendit dans les hauts-parleurs qu'on l'appelait à l'accueil. Elle si rendit aussitôt.  
Là-bas, Dell et Haku lui dirent que la directrice souhaitait la voir. Dell l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau, il se trouvait à l'étage juste à l'arrivé du grand escalier principal.  
Dell frappa à la porte en l'ouvrant, annonçant à la directrice que Ia était là. La femme invita l'élève à entrer et interpella Dell avant qu'il ne reparte, le bureau était très grand et avait une large baie-vitrée donnant une vue plongeante sur une grande partie de la cours à l'extérieur. Dans la pièce se trouvait déjà une autre élève. Plutôt fine et petite, elle avait des cheveux blonds ondulés lui retombant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle échangeât une dernière phrase avec la directrice, elle parlait avec un fort accent, mais Ia ne pu savoir son origine, car elle n'avait pas parlé assez longtemps. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie et parti avec Dell. On les entendait vaguement parler, puis leurs voix s'estompèrent dans les couloirs.  
-"Alors Aria, comment s'est passée cette première matinée de cours ?" Lui demanda la directrice sur un ton très calme.  
-"Très bien !" Lui répondit-elle ravie.  
-"Parfait, en plus tu as fait la connaissance des deux professeurs les plus importantes de ta classe. Meiko, la professeur de chant, qui est aussi professeur principal de la classe, c'est elle qui vous donne le plus d'heures de cours en tout, vous avez cours avec elle chaque jour. Et la professeur d'anglais, vous l'avez presque tous les jours également, après Meiko c'est elle que vous voyait le plus en une semaine."  
 _Mais pourquoi elle ? Certes Meiko est un peu étrange mais beaucoup plus sympa ! Avec Miss Ann être un bon élève ne suffit pas pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces !  
_ -"Et l'intégration avec tes camarades ?" Poursuivit la directrice.  
-"Ça se passe parfaitement bien. J'avais déjà rencontrée la moitié de la classe hier."  
-"C'est super ça ! Bon et bien je vais pouvoir te laisser, sauf si tu as quelque chose à me dire ?"  
-"Non madame, rien pour l'instant mais si j'ai un quelconque problème je viendrais vous voir."  
Et elle sorti du bureau.  
Une fois dehors elle se retrouva face au hall, vide. Et à part quelques voix de professeurs qui donnaient leur cours au loin, tout était silencieux.  
Elle réalisa enfin qu'après le cours d'anglais elle était partie à l'accueil sans demander son reste, laissant tous ses camarades derrière elle, et évidement aucun d'eux ne l'avait suivi. Elle soupira et décida de faire un peu le tour de la cours pour visiter.

Après plusieurs minutes elle aperçut sur la colline de la forêt, non loin des escaliers de graviers, Mayu, Lily et Luka assises côtes à côtes, des tas de feuilles éparpillées sur la table en bois devant elles.  
Luka écrivait. Lily avait la tête posée dans sa mains gauche et de sa main droite faisait tourner un stylo entres ses doigts. Mayu quant à elle, était totalement avachie sur la table, et sur les feuilles par la même occasion. Elle releva un peu la tête et vit la jeune fille se trouvant en bas des escaliers, elle se releva totalement et l'interpella.  
-"Hey, Ia ! Meiko nous a donné un travail à faire toutes les trois sur une chanson, on peut la faire à quatre si tu veux ?"  
Et elle regarda les deux autres, qui acceptèrent.  
Toutes les trois se mirent alors à regarder Ia qui montait les marches.  
-"Heuuu... Je ne sais pas trop, c'est que..."  
-"Aller vient on t'aidera, si on t'propose c'est qu'on sait qu't'en est capable !" Lui lança Lily.  
-"Bon d'accord !" Et elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elles.  
-"Attend te mets pas toute seule là-bas !" Dit de nouveau la blonde aux yeux bleus. "Viens donc là !" Ajouta-t-elle, en poussant Luka jusqu'au bord du banc et en faisant signe à Ia de venir entre elles-deux.

A partir du moment où elle était arrivée les trois autres donnaient l'impression de moins s'ennuyer. Le travail avait bien avancé et la sonnerie se fit entre.  
-"Ah ! C'est l'heure d'aller manger !" S'écria Mayu.  
Toutes les quatre rangèrent les feuilles dans leurs sacs et allèrent les poser dans des casiers se trouvant dans le hall d'entrée. Le petit groupe de la classe Elite se reforma durant le trajet vers la cafétéria. Gakupo s'y était incrusté, aux grands damnes de Luka qui essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible de lui.  
Arrivé près du bâtiment, le groupe entendit Miku crier de joie. La jeune fille était parti devant pour voir les menus proposé ce jour.  
-"Du poireau ! Du poireau ! On, mange, du poireau, ce midi !" Chantonnait-elle lorsque ses amis arrivèrent.  
Gakupo semblait déçu.  
-"Dites, quand est-ce que vous nous proposez de l'aubergine ?" Demanda-t-il à une employée de cuisine qui passait à côté de lui.  
-"Oh ? Et bien... Demain peut-être, je crois." Lui répondit celle-là un peu surprise.  
-"C'est vrai ? Ouais, génial !" Gakupo retrouva le sourire et commença à danser sur place.  
-"Crétin !"  
Luka l'avait frappé tellement fort de son poing derrière la tête que le choc résonnât dans toute la salle.  
-"Arrêtez tous les deux." Leur dit Lily, blasée.  
-"Aller ! Dépêchez-vous !" Les appela Kaito.  
Une fois servie, Rin scruta la salle.  
-"Allons à l'étage..."  
-"...Il n'y a plus de place ici."  
Len avait encore un fois fini la phrase de sa sœur.  
-"Pardon..." Fit une petite voix timide derrière Ia.  
C'était la petite fille qui s'était perdue en début de journée. Elle doubla la jeune fille et se dirigea vers une table où étaient déjà assis deux jeunes adolescents.  
-"Hey, Yuki ! Par ici !"  
Ia reconnu la voix de sa sœur, elle était assise en face du garçon qui était avec Kaai Yuki ce matin, c'était aussi lui qu'elle avait vu avec One dans le hall, avant le cours d'anglais.

A l'étage il y avait bien plus de tables libres et le groupe trouva rapidement de la place. Une fois tous assis Kaito pris son assiette et la posa sur le plateau de Miku, se trouvant à côté de lui. La jeune fille le regarda, interrogative.  
-"C'est pour toi." Lui dit-il en souriant. "Je sais que tu adore les poireaux."  
-"Merciii !"  
Et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui embrasser la joue.  
Le garçon fut étonné, mais certainement pas autant que le reste du groupe qui les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Miku se rassit alors sur sa chaise et se mit à toussoter.  
Tout le monde s'était remis de ce qu'il avait vu et reprit le cours de son repas, Gumi se tourna vers Ia qui avait l'air pensive.  
-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rien de grave ?"  
-"Hein ?...Oh, non non ! Tout va bien, je repensais juste à hier quand j'ai appris que j'étais dans la classe Elite. Luka, tu n'avais pas l'air si étonnée que ça."  
-"Haha, ça ? C'est par ce que je savais que tu serais dans la classe Elite ! Ou au moins dans une des classe D."  
-"Mais... ?"  
-"J'étais derrière la porte je te rappelle, je t'ai entendu chanter."  
-"Merci en tout cas."  
Elle était plutôt contente qu'une élève de la classe Elite se soit rendu compte de son potentiel en une seule chanson.  
-"Ia-chan ?"  
Une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna.  
\- "Ia-chan, c'est bien toi ! Je pensais ne jamais te revoir."


	4. Chapitre 4 La porte

**Chapitre 4 :** **La porte**

Le garçon parlait calmement à Ia, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années et était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient verts, tirant vers le jaune. Ses cheveux rose clair et courts, un peu plus longs sur le devant, et sa frange faisait une mèche lui passant entre les yeux.  
Il l'a pris par les mains et la fit se lever.  
-"Enfin ! Enfin je te retrouve !"  
En disant cela il la prit dans ses bras et la sera fort contre lui.  
Ia avala sa salive et essaya de se libérer des bras du garçon. Il s'en rendit compte, et alors, la lâcha.  
-"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?"  
-"Je suis censée ?"  
-"Mais c'est moi ! Yuma !"  
-"Ecoute, je ne me souviens pas de toi, je ne suis même pas sûre de te connaître ! Tu fais peut-être erreur."  
-"Non ! C'est impossible, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est bien toi et je suis sûr que tu te souviens de moi toi aussi !"  
-"Et moi je te dis que non ! Ca suffit maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !"  
Elle prit son plateau d'une main et commença à partir.  
-"Ia-chan..."  
Yuma avait l'air triste, il attrapa Ia par le poignet, mais relâcha prise immédiatement, laissant la main de la jeune fille s'enfuir en glissant dans la sienne.

En sortant de la cafétéria, Lily et Ia marchaient toutes les deux en avant du petit groupe. La jeune fille semblait songeuse, la tête basse, elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
-"Il était bizarre ce gars tout à l'heure !" Dit soudain la blonde.  
-"Mmh ? Oui. Il m'a fait limite peur, d'ailleurs."  
-"Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas le connaître ?"  
-"Oui ! Evidemment, je n'oublie presque jamais les gens à qui je parle, même si je ne les ai vu qu'une fois !"  
-"Moi il me disait vaguement quelque chose... Mais bon j'ai sûrement dû l'apercevoir dans la cours ou les couloirs..."  
-"Dis, je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu es la seule qui n'appelle pas Luka Onee-chan, alors que tous les autres de la classe le font ?"  
-"Whoa ! Changement radical de sujet ! Eh bien, simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie, et puis nous avons presque le même âge de toute façon."

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe se retrouva assit à la table sur la colline, sauf Rin et Len qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour raisons personnelles.  
-"Lukaaa-chan ! Aide moi je t'en prie !"  
La voix venait d'au-dessus d'eux. Alors chacun leva la tête et vit, là, accroché à la branche d'un arbre : Gakupo.  
Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber.  
-"Aller descend de là !" Lui fit Kaito en lui tendant la main et l'aidant à descendre.  
-"Merci Kai-kouhai"  
Kaito fronça les sourcils.  
-"M'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis peut-être plus jeune mais dans une classe supérieure à toi j'te ferai dire !"  
-"Sinon, qu'est-ce tu fichais là-haut espèce de crétin ?" Lui lança Luka, elle était debout, les bras croisés, et regardait le jeune homme d'un air blasé.  
-"Heuuu... bah... en fait... je... cherchais un endroit en hauteur, pour, pouvoir voir toute la cours... parce-que, j'ai une nouvelle petite amie !... Et, je, voulais la trouver..."  
Sa phrase avait semblé être interminable, Ia n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un hésiter autant.  
Luka se retourna et commença à partir. Lily se leva d'un coup et alla la rattraper.  
-"Tu comptes rester combien de temps comme ça ? Tu peux pas lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes que tu l'aimes ?"  
-"Baisse d'un ton ! Tout le monde va t'entendre !"  
-"A cette distance ils nous entendent pas ! Et puis si jamais ils pouvaient, ça arrangerait beaucoup de choses !"  
-"Ça suffit ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ? En plus il est trop bête !"  
-"Alors pourquoi..."  
-"J'ai dit : ça suffit !"  
Lily avait visiblement bien énervée Luka. Si bien que celle-ci, sans la laisser finir sa phrase, la poussa pour l'éloigner d'elle. Seulement, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lily était déjà juste au bord de la colline. La blonde perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans le vide avant d'avoir pu se rattraper.  
Elle tombait, là, dos au vide, droit sur les pierres en contre-bas. Luka la regardait, impuissante et effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Elle s'effondra à genoux au bord du vide et commença à tomber à son tour, elle venait en fait de perdre connaissance.  
Gakupo arriva derrière elle pour la rattraper. Lily, quant à elle, se rapprochait dangereusement des pierres, elle allait s'écraser sur l'une d'elle.  
Quand soudain, un immense vortex noir apparut dans la pierre, et en une fraction de seconde, Lily disparut dedans, suivie par Luka et Gakupo.  
Toute la classe Elite courut vers le vortex pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de leurs amis.  
Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Mayu, et Ia, chacun en se rapprochant se retrouva aspiré par le vortex, qui paraissait maudit.  
-"Oups !" Fit Yuma, qui, non loin de là, avait aperçut la scène.  
Il se dirigeât rapidement vers le vortex et se jeta dedans avant qu'il ne se referme, ce qui arriva juste après son passage.

Tous les neuf atterrirent au beau milieu d'un chemin pavé, entouré de champs et d'arbres. Le plus curieux était que la pleine lune brillait, alors qu'à l'académie il était à peine plus de midi.  
Petit à petit chacun reprit ses esprits.  
-"Luka-chan, est-ce que ça va ?" Lui demanda Gakupo inquiet.  
-"Ca va ! Lâche-moi !"  
La jeune femme se tenait le bras droit, elle avait mal, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ca, Gakupo le savait bien et décida de rester près d'elle.  
Lily s'assit et se releva difficilement.  
-"Lily ?"  
-"C'est bon, c'est rien Ia, juste un peu mal au dos."  
Puis la voix hésitante de Gumi se fit entendre.  
-"C'est, c'est quoi... ça ?"  
D'une main tremblante elle montra, juste devant eux, un manoir immense, s'élevant sur des dizaines de mètres. Sa façade était tellement sombre qu'on le distinguait à peine du ciel noir.  
-"Et pourquoi nous sommes en pleine nuit ?" Demanda Mayu.  
-"Kyaaa ! Kaito-kun, j'ai peur !" hurla soudain Miku en s'accrochant au bras de Kaito.  
-"Ne t'inquiète pas." Lui chuchota le garçon.  
Pourtant il avait certainement encore plus peur qu'elle, car il lui agrippait fort le bras lui aussi.  
-"Bon ! Après tout c'est l'seul bâtiment qu'y ait, allons-y !" Lança Lily à tout le monde.  
Puis elle partit en tête d'un pas décidé, les autres décidèrent de la suivre. Après tout elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

Arrivés au manoir ils virent une très grande porte en bois massif, en deux parties, haute de près de quatre mètres, elle était arrondie sur le dessus et tenu par de large charnières de fer noir.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, Lily ferma son poing et leva la main pour toquer, mais à peine avait-elle frôlé le bois que la porte s'ouvrit.  
-"Bienvenue ! En quoi puis-je vous aider, voyageurs égarés ?"  
C'est la chef de groupe qui répondit.  
-"Heu... Nous n'sommes pas vraiment des voyageurs. Mais nous sommes perdus, effectivement... Au point d'paraitre cinglée, nous... nous sommes retrouvés ici après avoir traversé un vortex !"  
-"Tiens tiens ?... Entrez donc, voulez-vous."  
Et l'homme à la voix mystérieuse leur ouvrit la porte entièrement.  
-"Que se passe-t-il, Sebastian ?" Fit une voix venant d'un couloir plongé dans l'ombre.  
-"Vous feriez mieux de venir, Maître."  
-"Pourquoi me déranges-tu toujours ?"  
L'homme sorti de l'ombre, il avait de la prestance et faisait peur. Il était grand et brun, ses yeux brillaient, malgré que ses iris étaient presque noires, et, sa peau semblait si pâle. Il faisait penser à un vampire.  
Derrière lui, apparue une femme. A peine plus petite que lui, blonde, bien coiffée, les cheveux tirés en arrière et attachés en un chignon banane sophistiqué. Ses yeux, eux, étaient d'un bleu bien sombre. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux rose foncé, attachés en deux hautes couettes qui formaient de grosses boucles anglaises.  
Entre temps, avait rejoint Sebastian près de la porte, une jeune femme habillée d'un kimono rose pâle. Elles avait les yeux gris et les cheveux noir et courts, attachés en un petit chignon derrière sa tête, deux mèches retombaient le long de son visage.  
-"Tiens ? Chéri, avons-nous une hallucination collective ?" Demanda la femme blonde.  
L'homme à ses côtés posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille se trouvant entre eux.  
-"Je ne pense pas, il semblerait bien qu'elle soit revenue. Te souviens-tu d'elle, Teto ?"  
La fille aux cheveux rose foncé, nommée Teto, lui répondit, l'air narquois.  
-"Bien sûr que oui que je me souviens d'elle ! J'ai le double de son âge tout de même, maintenant ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait revenir un de ces jours !"  
-"Mais il semblerait qu'elle, elle ne se souvienne pas de nous."  
En disant cela, Yuma avait quitté le groupe se trouvant à la porte, pour rejoindre celui au centre de la pièce.  
-"Ha, bah te voilà enfin toi !" Lui lança la femme en kimono.  
-"Oui grande sœur ! Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?"  
-"Non." Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, d'un ton étonnamment calme.  
Yuma croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
Le maître de maison coupa court à la dispute en train d'arriver en prenant la parole.  
-"Bien, à présent que nous sommes ici, ne soyons pas impolis. Sebastian, invite donc nos visiteurs à entrer."

Une fois tous les élèves entrés dans le hall et la porte fermée après eux, Sebastian et la femme en kimono rejoignirent les autres hôtes. Les deux groupes se faisaient face et l'homme repris la parole.  
-"Bienvenus dans mon somptueux manoir. Je suis le Comte Kasane, le maître de maison. Voici ma femme, la Comtesse. Teto, notre fille. Et les domestiques, Sebastian et Mizki. Vous connaissez déjà Yuma, le frère de Mizki. Et, il manque quelqu'un."  
A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que d'énormes chaînes surgirent d'un couloir et vinrent emprisonner Lily, qui se retrouva aussitôt au sol, traînée vers ce couloir effrayant.  
-"Enfin, ne soit pas irrespectueuse envers nos invités. Montres-toi donc, Yuri !" Fit le Comte en souriant.  
Une silhouette commença à se faire deviner à l'entrée du couloir. Lorsque l'on pu enfin voir nettement qui se trouvait ici, et visiblement qui était à l'origine de ces chaînes, tous les élèves restèrent fixés sur place, bouche bée, ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.  
Se trouvait là : Lily. Mais pourtant la jeune femme était aussi assise à ses pieds, piégée par ses chaînes.  
-"Hihihi, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle et veiller à ce que la porte ne se rouvre pas de si-tôt !" Fit le sosie, en traînant la vraie Lily derrière elle.  
Elles disparurent toutes les deux dans le couloir. Yuri ricanait tellement fort que l'on parvenait tout juste à entendre la jeune femme implorer ses amis de venir l'aider.  
-"Lilyyyyy !" Hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
-"Du calme ! Ne vous avisez pas de bouger !" Leur ordonna le Comte. "Moins vous vous soucierez de son sort et mieux elle ira."  
-"Mais... Cette fille... Lui ressemblait tellement." Dit Gumi inquiète.  
-"Vous venez de faire la connaissance de Yuri, elle est l'équivalent de votre Lily, dans notre monde. C'est grâce à elles deux que la porte entre nos deux monde peut être créée. Leurs vies sont extrêmement importantes. Voilà pourquoi lorsque l'une d'elle est sur le point de mourir un vortex s'ouvre, l'envoyant dans l'autre monde. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés ici d'ailleurs. Yuri est bien assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle la tue, et puis quand bien même elle essayerait, la porte se rouvrirait pour renvoyer Lily dans votre monde."  
-"Cet uniforme scolaire !" Fit soudain remarquer Teto en observant en detail le groupe d'élèves en face d'elle. "Papa ! Ce sont des élèves venant de la prestigieuse académie de chant de Tokyo ! J'aimerais tellement y aller et être comme eux !"  
-"Teto, laisse ton père tranquille avec ça ! Nous t'avons déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible." Gronda sa mère.  
-"Mais Yuma, il y est bien allé lui !"  
-"Yuma ? Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller, et vous n'irait pas non plus mademoiselle." Lui dit calmement Mizki en défroissant les vêtements de la fille.  
Teto se mit à bouder. Son père la regarda sévèrement, puis il se remit à observer le groupe d'élève qui osait à peine bouger.  
-"Mais avec tout cela j'allais oublié : bon retour "là où tout a commencé", Aria, princesse de la mort."  
-"Q-Q-Quoi... ?" La jeune fille le fixait avec des yeux ronds immenses.  
-"Oui, j'oubliais, tu ne te souviens pas... Bien, ça te reviendra peut être, en attendant que dites-vous de faire un petit jeu ?"  
Tout le monde resta silencieux.  
-"Bien, vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon !" Continua alors le Comte. "Vous avez dû remarquer qu'il faisait nuit depuis un petit moment à présent, sans que la lune ne change de place ? C'est tout simplement parce qu'ici le soleil se mérite. Et nous, nous sommes loin de pouvoir le revoir un jour, quant à vous, depuis que vous êtes entrés ici, et tant que vous serez dans ce monde, vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas le mériter. Dans ce monde, tout se perd si facilement, mais tout se mérite et se retrouve si difficilement. Pour vous ce sera la même chose, vous aller devoir mériter de trouver la sortie."  
-"Voilà pour le but du jeu ! Pour les règles... eh bien, vous les découvrirez par vous-même ! Sinon le jeu ne serait pas drôle !" Répliqua Teto en ricanant.


	5. Chapitre 5 Que le jeu commence

**Chapitre 5 :** **Que le jeu commence**

Teto venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase, que d'immenses parois vitrées sortirent du sol pour aller se fixer au plafond. Elles séparaient les élèves les uns des autres et s'étendaient jusqu'aux murs les plus proches. elles se trouvaient dans tout le manoir, laissant les élèves se voir mais sans aucun moyen de se rejoindre.  
Chacun était seul face à un couloir baigné dans l'ombre, n'ayant pour seul choix que de l'emprunter si ils voulaient avoir une chance de sortir d'ici, si seulement il était possible de sortir d'ici.  
Miku, qui était toute apeurée depuis qu'ils avaient atterris dans ce monde, semblât tout d'un coup émerveillée et enjouée.  
-"Wouaaaw ! C'est génial ! Un jeu vidéo grandeur nature !"  
Cria-t-elle à moitié en chantant, sautillant sur place et un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
A part Kaito, les 5 autres la regardaient estomaqués, ils semblaient ne pas la reconnaître.  
-"Bah quoi ?" Leur lança Kaito. "Vous êtes jamais allés chez elle jouer aux jeux vidéo ?"  
-"Heu... Non..." Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson, semblant de plus en plus choqués.  
-"Miku est une fan incontestée de jeux vidéo, surtout les jeux de combats. Et même les jeux qui à la base ne sont pas des jeux de combats, elle arrive à nous les transformer ! Vous verriez sa chambre, elle à tout un mur recouvert d'étagères, du sol au plafond, elles mêmes entièrement remplies de boîtiers de jeux vidéo, elle arrive toujours à avoir les derniers jeux avant qu'ils ne sortent !"  
-"Attends, tu veux dire que t'es déjà allé chez elle !?" Demanda Gakupo.  
-"Bah oui. Je vais souvent chez elle pour qu'on se fasse des soirées jeux vidéo."  
-"Gakupo, fait pas genre que t'es surpris !" Lui lança Luka.  
-"Ouais, c'est bon, tout le monde sait qu'ils sortent ensembles ces deux-là !" Continua Mayu.  
-"Q-que... Heeiiin ? Quoiii ?... M-mais." Fit Kaito, ne sachant plus quoi dire.  
-"Rhooo, ça va Kaito" Lui fit Gumi, presque agacée. "Sérieux, t'as vu comment vous vous comportez à l'académie quand vous êtes côte à côte ? Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que personne n'allait remarquer et se rendre compte que vous étiez ensemble !?"  
-"Heuuu... Bah..."  
-"Ah ! J'en étais sûre !" Cria Aria.  
-"Tu vois ! Même la nouvelle l'a su en moins de deux jours." Lui lança de nouveau la fille aux cheveux verts en lui tirant la langue.  
-"Mais, moi j'avais pas remarqué ! Alors qu'on est amis depuis longtemps avec Kai-kouhai !" Intervînt Gakupo.  
-"Ouais, mais toi t'es débile." Lui répondit Luka, sûre d'elle et directe.  
Gakupo eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard, mais malgré tout c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait le plus.  
Soudainement, Miku, qui jusque-là sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, avait continué de chanter et danser, s'arrêta. Elle resta là, sans bouger, sans rien dire, à peine quelques secondes passèrent.  
-"Je vais tous vous buteeerrr !" Hurla-t-elle d'un coup en partant en courant droit dans le couloir devant elle.  
-"Mikuuuuu !" L'appelèrent tous les autres, en vain.  
-"D'un côté elle à raison, faut bien qu'on finisse par avancer, on arrivera à rien à rester là à discuter." Fit Luka, les bras croisés en commençant à marcher vers son couloir.  
Gakupo et Mayu en firent de même une fois la jeune femme ayant disparue dans le sombre couloir. La blonde sorti sa hache de sous sa jupe, Teto la fixa.  
-"Hey ! C'est de la triche ! Elle a déjà une arme elle ! Papa !"  
-"Du calme Teto" Lui répondit son père. "Ce n'est pas grave, ça en rendra le jeu d'autant plus intéressant."  
Kaito avança un peu vers son couloir, au moment où il arriva à la jointure entre la paroi vitrée et le mur il entendit, de l'autre côté, Miku en train de rire.  
-"Pitié, Miku... Fais pas de conneries..." Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'engager dans le sombre couloir.  
Gumi regardait ses amis partir un par un.  
 _C'est du suicide, de la folie._ Pensa-t-elle. _Mais en même temps, rester là sans bouger à attendre on ne sait quel miracle pour être libérés, n'est-ce pas du suicide aussi ?  
_ Elle observa chaque couloir les uns après les autres, puis fixa celui se trouvant devant elle, soudain elle ouvrit grands les yeux et partit en courant droit dans le couloir. Elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose : c'était dans ce même couloir que Yuri avait traîné Lily.

Elle finit par distinguer devant elle une autre paroi vitrée.  
-"Non ! Même en plein milieu des couloirs y'en a ?"  
Elle s'appuya alors avec ses deux mains contre la paroi.  
-"LIIILYYYYYYYY !?" Hurla-t-elle à travers la vitre.  
Elle resta appuyée contre la vitre pendant moins d'une minute, qui lui semblât pourtant interminable.  
Puis elle vit une silhouette s'approcher, à cette distance elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer si il s'agissait de Lily, ou de l'autre.  
La personne s'approcha de la vitre. C'était Lily, cette fois elle en était sûre. La jeune femme s'appuya à son tour contre la paroi, plaçant ses mains au même niveau que celles de son amie, comme pour essayer de les toucher malgré l'obstacle se trouvant entre elles deux.  
Elle tenait à peine debout, ses jambes tremblaient et présentaient de nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Le sang ruisselait sur toute la longueur de son bras gauche. Et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient par endroit collés par le sang ayant coulé dessus.  
Elle releva la tête pour regarder la verte.  
-"Gumi... Vas plutôt sauver les autres, ils en ont plus besoin... Moi je ne crains rien." Lui dit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.  
Puis Gumi vit la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou se tendre derrière elle, et deux autres sortirent du noir pour attraper ses poignets. Elle distingua la silhouette de Yuri, habituellement ça aurait pût être n'importe qui, mais là, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait aucun doute, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.  
Lily commença à s'éloigner un peu en reculant, tendant ses bras pour essayer de garder ses mains en contact avec la vitre le plus longtemps possible.  
Puis elles finirent par disparaître toutes deux, Gumi ne les distinguait quasiment plus, juste assez pour voir Lily s'écrouler, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter.  
La verte se laissa alors glisser le long de la paroi, jusqu'à finir assise au sol, les genoux repliés sous elle.  
-"Tu risques rien, hein ? Tu parles ! T'as vu dans quel état t'es ? ... Toi, les autres, vous êtes tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres !"  
Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues, puis elle frappa la vitre avec son poing.  
-"Toi, qu'essaies de faire croire que tu vas bien alors que ça se voit, et qu'il est clair que tu le sais très bien, que tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Les autres, qui sont tous partis de leur côté. même si on ne peut pas se rejoindre, on peut au moins essayer de monter ensemble un plan pour sortir d'ici ! Vous vous croyez vraiment tous assez intelligents pour vous en sortir indemnes seuls ? Bande d'imbéciles ! Et puis allez crever, je m'en fou ! Je m'en sortirai seule moi aussi !"  
Sur ces mots elle se leva d'un bond, essuya vite fait ses yeux embués de larmes et partit d'un pas décidé, à l'exploration du "terrain de jeux" dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le hall d'entrée, Ia se retrouvait seule, ses amis étant tous partis. Elle fixait le couloir devant elle, il était un peu plus large que tous les autres et se trouvait à l'exact centre du hall, elle aussi d'ailleurs était dans la zone de départ se trouvant à l'exacte centre de toutes, Miku, Kaito et Gumi à sa droite, Luka, Gakupo et Mayu à sa gauche.  
-"Alors ? Tu comptes moisir ici ?" Lui lança Teto. "A moins que la petite princesse de la mort... ait peur de la mort ? Après tout, t'as pas été fichue de contenir tes pouvoirs !"  
-"La ferme Teto !" Fit sèchement Yuma à son égard.  
Il ne semblait pas apprécier les propos de la petite aux couettes.  
Cette dernière répliqua en lui enfonçant son poing dans le ventre. Yuma, qui semblait ne rien ressentir, la regardait énervé. Une aura blanche se forma autour de lui, et en une fraction de seconde Teto se retrouva plaquée contre le mur derrière elle, le souffle coupé.  
-"...a...a-arr...ête...abr...abru...t-t-ti..." Arriva-t-elle difficilement à articuler.  
Yuma lui fit un sourire narquois, fier de lui, puis il tourna les talons et la fille retomba au sol. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration en lui lançant un regard noir. Une aura magique ayant vaguement la forme d'une main apparut devant elle, et s'allongea jusqu'au dos de Yuma, elle allait l'attraper lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net, heurtant une sorte de barrière magique invisible.  
-"Tu me saoule !" Dit Teto, agacée.  
Yuma ne prêta plus aucune attention à la fille et se dirigea vers Aria. Il traversa les parois vitrées les unes après les autres, et à chaque vitre passée Ia ouvrait de plus en plus les yeux, totalement étonnée.  
-"Bah quoi ? Ia-chan, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !"  
Après avoir fini sa phrase, la garçon pouffa.  
-"B-bah... En-en même temps..." Bégaya la jeune fille.  
-"Oh, oui, ça ! Nan c'est simplement que je ne fais pas partie du jeu, alors ses contraintes ne s'appliquent pas à moi." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rapprocha d'elle. "Tu te souviens ? Ia-chan, ce manoir était notre terrain de jeux quand on était petits ! Et ce jeux l'un de tes préférés, surtout la version solo, tu ne voulais jamais que je joue avec toi, tu disais que j'étais trop nul."  
En parlant Yuma souriait, puis une fois qu'il eut fini sa phrase il se mit à rire.  
-"N-non, je ne me souviens pas, je ne suis jamais venu ici, je n'ai jamais vécu ça avec toi ! Quand j'étais petite, j'allais au jardin d'enfant avec ma petite soeur. Je suis absolument sûre de n'avoir jamais joué à ton jeu stupide et dangereux !"  
-"I-Ia...-chan..." Le sourire sur le visage de Yuma s'effaçât, les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.  
-"Et puis, arrêtes, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !"  
-"Ia-chan ! Souviens-toi, je t'en prie..."  
Puis il commença à approcher sa main du visage de la jeune fille, il allait lui caresser la joue, mais Ia le repoussa violemment de son bras et s'éloigna de lui. Il laissa tomber l'idée de la toucher, puis reprit :  
-"Dans ce cas, je ferai tout pour que tu te souviennes enfin."  
Son ton commençait à prendre un air grave.  
Après qu'il eut fini de parler, Ia remarqua que la même aura de magie que tout à l'heure commençait à se former autour de lui.  
La jeune fille ne prit qu'une seconde pour réfléchir, ce qu'il avait fait à Teto alors qu'elle lui avait simplement donné un coup de poing, elle avait aussi insultée Aria mais quand même, alors bon, elle, elle qui le rejetait depuis le début, qui contredisait chaque souvenir joyeux qu'il pensait avoir vécu avec elle, qui le faisait balancer entre la tristesse et la colère chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, à elle qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire avec ses pouvoirs ?  
Elle se mit alors à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du couloir, elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était la seule échappatoire qu'il lui restait si elle voulait pouvoir vivre encore un peu.  
Yuma s'élança à sa poursuite, l'aura blanche l'entourant devenait de plus en plus grande et visible et commençait à devenir grisâtre.  
-"Pfff... Mon p'tit frère est vraiment intenable." Soupira Mizki. "Crétin, et gamin aussi, je pense qu'on devrait faire en sorte qu'il reste en permanence bloqué à ses 15 ans. Et dire qu'il est censé avoir 30 ans !"


	6. Chapitre 6 Questionnements

**Chapitre 6 :** **Questionnements**

One se réveilla et s'assit d'un bond sur son lit.  
Elle se frotta légèrement les yeux, puis tourna la tête et pris son réveil posé près du lit, '04 h 00' indiquait-il. Depuis minuit, la fillette avait dû se réveiller presque à chaque demie heure.  
Elle reposa le réveil, puis en soupirant, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Elle resta là, pensive, pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Soudain, son téléphone sonna et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le prit.  
Un message :

"Ça va ? Tu arrives à dormir quand même ?"

C'était sa meilleure amie qui s'inquiétait pour elle.  
Effectivement, depuis le début d'après-midi, One avait eu beau chercher partout, elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Aria n'était pas non plus là après les cours, ni même déjà rentrée à la maison lorsque la fillette arriva. Aucune nouvelle d'elle donc, à présent depuis près de quinze longues heures.  
One finit par s'écrouler de fatigue avant d'avoir le temps de répondre à son amie.

Elle se réveilla en s'étouffant dans son oreiller, regarda l'heure : '09 h 15'. Elle se leva d'un bond et fonça dans la salle de bain.  
Elle en ressortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard en courant, passa dans la cuisine et attrapa un pain au chocolat qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche.  
-"B'jour p'pa, m'man. Décholée, chui en retard !"  
Puis elle claqua la porte d'entrée et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers l'académie. Il lui restait à peine plus de cinq minutes pour faire le trajet qui en prenait généralement dix.  
La fillette arriva juste à temps pour entendre la sonnerie retentir. Arrivée dans le hall elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.  
-"Hey, dépêche toi ! T'as de la chance qu'on commence une heure plus tard aujourd'hui."  
One se tourna vers son interlocutrice et se dirigea vers elle, c'était la fille qui était dans le bureau de la directrice la veille, lorsque Ia y avait était convoquée.  
-"Tu pourrais répondre aux messages tout de même !" Lui lança celle-ci lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle.  
-"Excuse Seeu, j'avais presque pas dormi avant et j'étais crevée."  
-"Je comprend, si j'avais une sœur et que j'étais sans nouvelles d'elle pendant si longtemps, je m'inquiéterai beaucoup aussi."  
Et les deux filles rejoignirent leur salle de classe en silence.

À la pause de midi Kaai Yuki et Oliver étaient venus manger avec elles.  
-"Des nouvelles de ta sœur, One-san ?" Lui demanda Yuki de sa petite voix.  
-"Non... Rien depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant."  
Puis elle baissa la tête.  
Oliver la regardait, inquiet.  
-"Il parait qu'hier les profs disaient que tous les élèves de la classe Elite avaient disparus."  
-"Sauf deux !"  
Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent et virent les jumeaux, Rin et Len.  
-"Excusez nous de nous inviter dans votre conversation." Leur dit Rin.  
-"Mais nous sommes également concernés par cette affaire." Fini Len.  
Rin montra One du doigt.  
-"Toi ! Tu es la petite sœur de Ia, n'est-ce pas ?"  
-"Heu... Oui, effectivement."  
-"Nous sommes dans la classe Elite avec elle." Lui dit la petite blonde.  
-"Et ça nous inquiète aussi de ne pas savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé à tous." Fini encore une fois son frère.  
-"Mais vous, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?" Demanda Seeu.  
-"Non, hier après-midi nous n'étions pas là. Et nous avons appris la disparition des autres seulement le soir." Répondit le garçon.  
-"Puis ce matin, en arrivant en cours, nous n'étions encore que tous les deux. Nous avons bien essayé d'obtenir des infos auprès des profs, mais Meiko et miss Ann nous ont toutes les deux répondu qu'on n'avait aucunes nouvelles d'eux pour l'instant. Il semblerait que l'académie essaie de passer cette affaire sous silence pour le moment, du moins auprès des élèves."  
En disant cela, Rin fit une grimace.  
-"Et si on faisait notre propre enquête !?" Proposa Yuki.  
Oliver protesta, d'un ton dédaigneux, comme si la brunette venait de dire quelque chose de complètement stupide.  
-"Si on a accès à aucune info ça va être compliqué."  
-"Au moins ça nous occuperait, et on aurait l'impression d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux. Plutôt que de rester là à déprimer..." Rétorqua One en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Len s'assit à la chaise qu'elle venait de libérer.  
-"Pfff... Avec tout ça ce n'était même pas sympa de chanter, ce matin..."  
A ces mots, sa soeur eu un regard très triste.  
-"Aller !" Lança-elle d'un coup, comme pour essayer de se forcer à positiver elle même. "Ne commençons pas à déprimer pour ça ! On aura cas faire une chanson tous les deux, qu'on leur fera écouter quand on les retrouvera ! Oui, ce sera sympa ça !"  
Après ça, Rin regarda le sol. Elle ne croyait visiblement qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait elle-même.  
-"Si jamais on les retrouve..." Fit Seeu qui observait les jumeaux.  
Ayant fini son repas, Oliver se leva alors et parti dans la direction de la sortie.

Une fois dans la cours il aperçut One, assise contre un arbre sur la colline.  
-"Hey ! T'es partie si brutalement tout à l'heure. T'avais presque rien mangé en plus." Dit-il en arrivant vers la jeune fille. "C'est pas de ma faute au moins ? Par rapport à ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas..."  
-"Nan, c'est pas toi. C'est personne en particulier. Simplement que j'avais plus faim... Puis j'aime pas trop les aubergines, ni les autres menus proposés aujourd'hui, de toute façon."  
-"Ça me rassure alors."  
Il y eu un court instant de silence entre les deux adolescents, avant qu'One ne puisse plus retenir ses émotions.  
-"Mais... C'EST PAS VRAI ÇA ! Comment toute une classe peut disparaître si rapidement !?"  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva, se retourna et frappa le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle.  
-"Eh ! Doucement ! Tu vas pas te faire mal à cause de ça." Essaya de la calmer Oliver, désemparé par la soudaineté de l'action.  
-"J'm'en fiche d'avoir mal tant que ma sœur n'est pas revenue !"  
Elle allait de nouveau frapper l'arbre, lorsque le garçon lui retint le bras.  
Puis des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'One.  
-"Tout... Tout ce que je veux, c'est simplement avoir des nouvelles de Ia... Ou au moins savoir ce qui lui est arrivé !"  
-"Ça ne fait qu'une journée. Sans nouvelles de quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup ça fait très long, peu-être, mais après pour l'enquête ça ne fait pas si longtemps. On peut toujours avoir de nouvelles infos."  
One écoutait le garçon, et ses larmes coulaient tellement qu'à présent elle n'y voyait plus rien.  
-"J'espère que t'as raison..."  
Oliver la fit s'asseoir contre l'arbre. Puis s'assit à son tour, à côté d'elle.  
-"Et si on parlait d'autre chose maintenant ? C'est bien toi qui as dit qu'il fallait nous occuper plutôt que de rester à déprimer, non ?"  
-"J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça !"  
Puis elle se mit à sourire légèrement.  
-"Oui ! J'ai réussi à te décrocher un petit sourire ! Sèche-moi ces larmes maintenant."  
-"Pfff"  
Puis elle passa son bras sur ses yeux pour faire mine de les essuyer.  
-"Dis-moi, comment t'as su que j'étais nouveau ?"  
-"C'est que maintenant que tu penses à m'le demander !? Ben, je t'avais jamais vu alors j'en ai conclu..."  
-"Mais, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne me dis quand même pas que tu retiens le visage de chaque élève de l'académie !?" Fit Oliver, surpris.  
-"Bah... si, presque. Et même leurs noms et leur classe pour la plupart. Puis, pour certains j'ai parfois plus d'infos, comme leur date de naissance, leur adresse, ou où vit leur famille pour ceux qui sont en internat. Et il m'arrive même des fois de savoir si un élève change de style vestimentaire, ou encore de façon de se comporter ! C'est une sorte de passion."  
En disant cela, One avait un grand sourire, puis en finissant sa phrase elle tira la langue.  
-"Tu me ferais presque flipper là ! T'es redoutable toi, vaut mieux ne pas être ton ennemi, avec toutes les infos que tu peux recueillir sur les gens ! Tu pourrais être journaliste en fait."  
-"Oui, pourquoi pas ?" Ria One. "D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu à l'académie plus tôt. Ta mère est pourtant là depuis plus d'un an maintenant."  
-"Hein ? Tu sais qui est ma mère ?"  
-"C'est la prof d'anglais, Miss Ann !"  
-"Mais, comm..."  
-"Tu lui ressemble !" Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Et surtout, tu n'as absolument aucun problème pour les cours d'anglais !"  
One dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton un peu envieux. Oliver, lui, se mit à rougir, mais surtout par rapport à sa première remarque.  
-"T'es pourtant la seule à avoir deviné. Et pour répondre à ta question : au départ j'étais resté vivre avec mon père, en Angleterre. Mais je ne voyais pas beaucoup ma mère et j'avais envie de plus être avec elle. Mais bon, elle est tellement prise par son travail, que finalement je ne la vois pas si souvent que ça."  
-"T'es toujours plus avec elle maintenant que si t'étais resté en Angleterre. Et puis ça ne fait que deux jours, tu ne peux pas juger juste sur ça. Mais malgré tout, d'avoir déménagé ça doit être dur, tu as quittés tes petites habitudes, les endroits que tu connaissais, tous tes amis... Et changer carrément de pays en plus."  
-"Oh, ça ?... Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis de toute façon..."  
-"Ah bon ?"  
-"Ouais... Tout le monde me trouvait... effrayant."  
-"C-comment ça ? Pourquoi ?"  
-"Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important." Fit sèchement Oliver, il était presque autoritaire.  
-"Mais..."  
-"Disons qu'en gros j'ai toujours été différent. Mes camarades ne me comprenaient pas et disaient que je faisais peur, que j'avais une personnalité étrange, et que mes parents aussi étaient bizarres. Alors, j'ai préféré rester seul."  
Oliver avait dit cela d'un air détaché, vite fait, un peu comme si il voulait simplement se débarrasser de la conversation et des questions d'One sur le sujet. Mais la fillette, elle, l'écoutait attentivement, un peu surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
-"Ca ne devait pas être facile... Mais maintenant, même si tu restes encore discret et beaucoup dans ton coin, tu sembles t'être facilement intégré à notre classe, non ?"  
-"Mouais... Si tu le dis." Répondit l'intéressé, peu convaincu."Mais, tu n'as pas peur ?"  
-"Bah, Pourquoi ?"  
-"Ce que je viens de te dire. J'ai réellement une personnalité spéciale, tu sais..."  
-"C'est pas grave. Bizarrement, je trouve ça cool, moi !" Dit One en souriant. "Et puis, quand tu parles japonais t'es trop mignon à cause de ton petit accent anglais !"  
Après ces mots, Oliver rougit et détourna le regard quelques instants.  
-"Tu sais, je ne te comprend pas toujours... Mais, je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée. Tout ça à cause d'un caillou que tu m'a balancé dessus !"  
Puis les deux explosèrent de rire en même temps.  
-"Hey, Oneeee! Enfin je te trouve !" Cria Seeu du bas de la colline.  
Les deux autres se levèrent et rejoignirent leur amie.  
-"Oh, One, mais t'as pleuré !" Remarqua celle-ci. "J'espère que c'est pas à cause de lui !?" Puis elle lança un regard noir à Oliver.  
Les deux concernés se regardèrent.  
-"Nan, t'inquiète ! C'est pas sa faute." Fit One pour défendre son ami.  
-"Mouais..." Répondit Seeu, dubitative, tout en continuant de lancer un regard en coin au garçon.

Après quelques minutes de silence entre les trois ados, Oliver attrapa soudainement le bras de One, qui, surprise, eut un mouvement de recul.  
-"Que...?"  
Sans prêter attention à sa réaction, le garçon continuait de lui tenir fermement le bras.  
-"On est partit à parler tout-à-l'heure et j'ai complètement oublié de vérifier comment allait ton bras !"  
-""TU", as oublié ?" Demanda Seeu légèrement moqueuse. "Tu sous entends qu'elle n'est pas assez grande ou responsable pour prendre soin d'elle ?"  
-"N-non, pas du tout, simplement qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est pas trop, en état..." Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.  
Ces explications ne semblaient pas avoir convaincue la jeune fille, qui allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand One la coupa.  
-"Seeu !" Protesta-t-elle. "Il a raison après tout ! Depuis le début, je n'ai pas fait attention que j'avais mal. Et puis même toi tu n'avais pas remarqué !"  
Après qu'elle ait dit cela, Seeu resta silencieuse, à fixer le bras de son amie. Son poignet était enflé, couvert d'hématomes et ensanglanté. Comment avait-elle put ne pas voir que son amie était blessée ? Oliver avait vu lui pourtant, en même temps il était sûrement là quand One s'était fait mal. Mais ça n'excuse rien, elle était sa meilleure amie tout de même !  
-"Aller, culpabilise pas Seeu. Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie plutôt."  
-"L'infirmerie est fermée cet après-midi." Fit une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement et virent Dell.  
-"Mais ce n'est pas rien ce que tu t'es fait, je vais demander à Haku si elle n'aurait pas les clés." Continua-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent avec Haku à l'infirmerie. Pendant que la femme la soignait, One se rendit enfin compte à quel point elle avait en fait mal.  
-"Tu es gauchère ?" Lui demanda l'apprentie infirmière d'un jour.  
-"Oui..."  
-"Bon, alors tu ne pourras pas écrire pendant plusieurs jours, je pense."  
-"Ce n'est pas grave !" Fit Seeu enjouée. "Je prendrai des notes à ta place One !"  
-"Non ! Je le ferais moi !" Dit d'un coup Oliver.  
-"Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu le ferrais toi et pas moi ?"  
-"Parce que moi je lui écrirai les cours entièrement !"  
-"Mais moi je suis sa meilleure amie !"  
-"Oui et moi je suis son... Je suis..." Puis il se tourna vers One. "Je suis qui pour toi au fait ?"  
La jeune fille explosa alors de rire, tandis que Seeu se contenta de bousculer Oliver, dépitée.  
-"Hey, mais le frappes pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"  
-"Rien, il me désespère c'est tout."  
-"Bon, vous battez pas ! J'ai pas envie de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis à cause d'un poignet cassé ! Vous aurez cas vous relayer à chaque cours. Et puis comme ça, ça sera même plus simple pour vous de ne pas avoir besoin de toujours tout écrire en double." Et elle leur fit un clin d'œil.  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent sa proposition, puis la sonnerie retentit. Alors ils rejoignirent leur classe, tandis que Haku garda One avec elle pour prévenir ses parents.


	7. Chapitre 7 Premiers défis

**Chapitre 7 :** **Premiers défis**

Dans les longs couloirs sombres du manoir, résonnaient les bruits de pas de Miku. La jeune fille courait comme ça depuis plusieurs minutes sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle se contentait de foncer, droit devant elle, et tentait tant bien que mal de se repérer un peu. La seule source de lumière actuelle était la lune dont les rayons traversaient les fenêtres, des fenêtres qui se faisaient plutôt rares sur l'itinéraire que suivait la jeune fille jusqu'à présent.  
Elle se stoppa net dans sa course, elle venait d'entendre du mouvement derrière elle.  
-"Shaaa !"  
Miku se retourna d'un coup en faisant un bond en arrière. Elle scruta la créature qui l'avait prise pour cible. C'était une sorte de squelette pouvant se mouvoir, dont les os semblaient être faits de fer. Il avait une tête allongée, comme celle d'un animal. Et il semblait très bien la voir, pourtant, ses orbites étaient vides.  
Il se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières et avait le dos recourbé, celles de devant étaient plutôt courtes, relevées et repliées contre lui. Avec cette posture il n'était gère plus grand que la jeune fille lui faisant face.  
-"C'est quoi ce machin ? On dirait un squelette de dinosaure. Et il semble si faiblard ! Haha, ça doit être un sous-fifre, rien de bien méchant !"  
-"Shaaaaa !" Continuait de faire la créature en s'avançant vers elle, comme pour la menacer.  
-"Et c'est tout ce que tu sais dire en plus ? Ne crois pas pouvoir me faire peur ni même pouvoir t'en sortir face à moi !"  
Après ces mots elle se lança sur lui, et s'ensuit un échange de coups entre les deux adversaires. La jeune fille évitait assez aisément les coups donnés par la créature et n'avait aucun mal à les lui rendre. Seulement, ceux-ci n'avaient aucun effet sur le squelette.  
Elle fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner un peu de lui et avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de son corps.  
-"Il faut que je trouve son point faible..." Se dit-elle à elle-même.  
Elle se contenta de l'observer un petit moment, tout en continuant de reculer lorsqu'il s'approchait, et d'éviter ses coups quand il arrivait trop près d'elle.  
-"J'ai une idée !" Cria-t-elle soudain, toute contente en prenant son élan et se jetant par-dessus lui.  
Pendant son plané au-dessus de la tête du monstre, elle lui enfonça les mains dans ses orbites vides, et, s'en servant comme poignée, elle attrapa son crâne. Puis l'entraîna tout entier en arrière lors de son atterrissage.  
-"Shaaaaaaaa !" Cria en protestation le monstre avant de s'écrouler à terre, les os éparpillés.  
Il finit par disparaître totalement dans un nuage de particules magiques.  
-"Ouais! Je l'ai eu ! Je l'avais bien dis, aucun monstre ne me résiste ! Mais même si je connais leur point faible, maintenant ce serait bien que je trouve une arme. Parce-que là ça fatigue plus que dans les jeux vidéo, et ce sera moins risqué aussi..."

A l'autre bout du manoir une hache tombait au sol. Mayu était assise à côté et observait les dernières particules magiques s'évaporer.  
-"Bien fait salles bestioles ! On ne touche pas à UsanoMimi sans ma permission !"  
Elle se ressaisit de sa hache et se retourna brusquement. Il en restait un qui s'était tapi dans l'ombre, en retrait, il attendait le bon moment pour attaquer sa cible.  
A peine Mayu eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de contrôler ses mouvements, que le squelette s'élança en courant sur elle. Elle lui plantât sa hache dans un os. Celle-ci y resta bloquée et le monstre commençait à se débattre, la jeune fille n'eut d'autres choix que de lâcher sa peluche pour saisir sa hache à deux mains et l'extraire de l'os de la créature. Celle-ci, se débâtant de plus en plus, commençait à faire perdre à la fille blonde son appui au sol.  
Lorsqu'elle se sentit se soulever petit à petit elle compris que bientôt elle ne toucherait plus le sol. Elle profita des derniers appuis qu'il lui restait pour se jeter en arrière, et tira de toutes ses forces avec ses bras. L'os craquela et la hache en fut libérée. La jeune fille partit en arrière avec l'élan, mais se releva aussitôt, profitant du rebond que sa chute avait causé. Elle tapa aussi fort qu'elle le put avec le dos de sa hache dans l'os endommagé, celui-ci vola à travers le couloir et fini tout comme son propriétaire et leur prédécesseurs par disparaître entièrement.  
Elle secoua un peu sa hache et récupéra sa peluche pour reprendre son chemin.  
Elle arriva face à une paroi vitrée et décida de la suivre en la longeant.  
Après quelques instants à marcher, elle entendit des pas semblants venir de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit de l'autre côté de la paroi une silhouette s'approcher en courant, elle passa à son niveau et la dépassa en continuant sa course.  
-"Gakupo !?" Appela Mayu.  
Le jeune homme, surpris, freina et se retourna pour se diriger à nouveau vers la fille et son lapin en peluche. Il fixa une marque de griffure qu'elle avait au bras et remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement sa hache à la main.  
-"Toi aussi tu en a croisé alors…"  
-"Oui." Lui répondit-elle, avant d'apercevoir que le jeune homme avait sur lui un sabre. "Où as-tu trouvé ce sabre ?"  
-"Il était accroché au mur alors je l'ai pris. Et j'ai bien fait." Puis il baissa la tête avant de continuer. "J'espère que les autres s'en sortent de leur côté..."  
-"Tu penses surtout à Luka ? Ne t'en fait pas, c'est une femme forte. Et d'ailleurs aucun de la classe n'est du genre à abandonner si facilement, je pense. Non ! Je le sais ! Ils se battront tous jusqu'au bout pour retrouver leurs amis et sortir d'ici vivants !" Lui lança-t-elle dans un élan d'énergie.  
-"Pfff, t'es une fille bizarre en apparences, mais en réalité tu peux être sensible et beaucoup tenir à tes amis."  
-"C'est simplement que je connais les gens qui sont dans ma classe."

Non loin de là, une longue chevelure rose dégringola dans des escaliers en colimaçon incrustés dans la pierre.  
-"Ah !" Fit Luka en atterrissant en bas. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi fort."  
Son adversaire descendit à son tour les escaliers. Elle affrontait elle aussi un squelette, comme avaient commencé à en croiser ses amis à différents endroits du manoir.  
Peu de temps avant elle avait récupéré un fouet posé au sol dans un couloir. Il l'avait accompagné dans sa chute et était tombé juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'attrapa et le lança autour du cou de la créature qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle. Celle-ci se débattit longuement, mais la jeune femme ne lâcha pas prise et, de son côté, tira aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur le fouet, si bien qu'elle en brisa la nuque du squelette et détacha sa tête du reste de son corps.  
Le tout s'écroula lamentablement sur les dernières marches des escaliers et disparu avant d'arriver jusqu'en bas.  
-"Pfiou ! Je l'ai échappé belle là !" Elle s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser au sol pour s'asseoir. "Est-ce que je peux encore marcher au moins avec la chute que j'ai faite ?"  
Elle sorti des poches de glace de sous son t-shirt. Elle utilisa le fouet pour en fixer une sur son genou gauche, qui avait déjà enflé et viré au violet, et elle posa les autres sur ses bras en les tenant avec ses mains.  
-"Ça va, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'avoir des blessures de ce genre."  
Elle se releva péniblement, non sans douleur, mais pris sur elle et se força pour continuer à marcher, tout en s'appuyant de temps en temps contre le mur.

De son côté, Kaito ouvrit une porte violemment et déboula dans la pièce en trombe.  
-"Ouah... J'ai réussi à leur échapper mais qu'est-ce qu'ils courent vite ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir indéfiniment leur réchapper en m'enfuyant."  
Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.  
-"Oh ! On dirait que j'ai plutôt de la chance pour l'instant !"  
Il se trouvait dans une salle d'armements, elle était séparée en deux par une paroi vitré, mais il y avait suffisamment d'armes du côté du jeune homme pour qu'il trouve son bonheur. L'autre côté semblait avoir été déjà fouillé.  
Il scruta chacune des armes mises à sa disposition et alla se saisir de deux couteaux longs. Il bouscula au passage une armure entreposée à côté, il l'a rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas qu'elle fasse trop de bruit. Tandis qu'il la relevait pour la remettre en place, il en tomba quelque chose.  
Kaito ramassa l'objet et le détailla. C'était une moitié de sphère transparente, semblable à un joyaux, d'une couleur tirant vers le bleuté. Elle était aussi grande que sa main et une petite chaînette se trouvait accrochée en son sommet.  
-"On dirait un porte clé cassé." Fit remarquer le jeune homme pour lui-même. "Il faut penser comme Miku dans un jeu vidéo, ce truc a peut-être une utilité. Je vais le garder, on ne sait jamais."  
Il sortit de la pièce et commença à avancer de nouveau dans les couloirs.  
-"Shaaa !"  
Un squelette venait de le repérer et se dirigeait vers lui en marchant.  
Le regard du jeune homme se baladait entre le monstre et les deux couteaux dans ses mains. Il hésita un moment, et fini par avoir assez de courage pour s'élancer sur le monstre en courant, brandissant les couteaux droits devant lui.  
Arriver au niveau du monstre, il mit toute son énergie et sa force pour ne pas loupé son coup. Le squelette, lui, se contenta de faire un pas sur le côté pour esquiver.  
"Whoooua !" Fit Kaito en tentant de récupérer son équilibre.  
Puis, il repartit à la charge. Cette fois il le toucha, l'un des couteau transperçât la main du monstre, ou plutôt, passa entre ses os.  
Le monstre n'avait aucune expression faciale, et pourtant, on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'il était en train de se moquer du pitoyable jeune homme qui lui servait d'adversaire.  
Ce dernier fit de grands pas en arrière.  
-"Heuuu... Finalement temps que ça fonctionne je préfère essayer de m'en sortir en fuyant ! Bye !"  
Sur ces mots il fit volte-face et partit en courant. Le monstre prit sa suite, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher sa proie aussi facilement.

-"Hein ? Le couloir s'arrête sur une porte. Sur quoi je vais tomber encore ?"  
Gumi ouvrit doucement la porte afin de vérifier que rien de dangereux n'e se trouvait derrière.  
-"Woaw ! C'est quoi cette pièce ? Un salon ? Une salle de réception ? C'est immense !"  
La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Absorbée par son immensité, elle la scrutât sous tous les angles.  
-"Tiens !? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelque chose a brillé, là, juste sur le lustre ! Hmm, probablement la lumière de la lune qui s'est reflétée dessus... La lune ?..."  
Elle avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa dehors.  
-"Elle n'a pas bougé depuis le début. C'est quoi ce monde ? Déjà le vortex qui nous a envoyé là, cet immense manoir perdu au milieu de la forêt, ces fichus squelettes vivants qui sortent de nul part, la lune qui ne bouge jamais... On dirait vraiment qu'on est dans un mauvais rêve !"  
Gumi se retourna et son regard s'arrêta sur le lustre qui continuait de briller par moments.  
-"Ca m'intrigue ce truc, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen d'atteindre ce lustre."  
Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, lorsqu'elle trouva le genre d'objet qu'elle cherchait. Dans un coin, de nombreuse lances étaient posées contre le mur, en guise de décoration. La fille au cheveux verts se saisit de la plus grande.  
Puis elle monta sur la table basse disposée au centre de la pièce, afin de prendre un peu plus de hauteur. Elle leva les bras le plus haut qu'elle le pu en brandissant la lance vers le lustre. Elle le frôlait à peine. La jeune fille s'eleva alors le plus qu'elle le pouvait sur la pointe de ses pieds.  
La lance fini par faire basculer un peu le lustre, avant de retomber au sol de tout son poids, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la jeune fille, qui réussit de justesse à se rattraper.  
Le lustre continuait de se balancer de droite à gauche, quand un étrange objet à la teinture rouge en tomba. Gumi descendit de la table pour aller voir ce qui était tombé non loin de là.  
-"Une demie-sphère en verre ? Elle ne s'est pas cassée avec cette chute !?"  
Elle saisit la petite chaînette y étant accrochée pour observer au mieux l'objet.  
-"Tout est poli est hyper lisse, il n'y a pas une seule marque d'éraflure !"  
Elle la rangea ensuite dans la poche de son chemisier, et parti en direction de l'autre porte se trouvant dans la pièce.  
-"Inutile de revenir sur mes pas, je dois explorer le plus possible cet endroit si je veux espérer pouvoir en sortir."  
Sur ces mots elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur un long couloir, partiellement éclairé par la lumière de la lune s'infiltrant par de petites fenêtres, directement creusées dans la pierre du mur.  
-"J'espère que les autres vont bien. En sachant qu'on peut être facilement attaqués par ces squelettes, et je ne sais quels autres trucs que peut renfermer ce manoir de malheur... Je me suis un peu emportée tout à l'heure. Mais je m'inquiète pour eux, malgré que j'ai essayé de me convaincre moi-même que ce n'était pas le cas."

-"Regarde comment s'en sorte tes amis !" Ricanait Yuri, en ouvrant un livre en direction de Lily.  
-"Tu as vu ? Ce livre est magique ! Il permet de voir en temps réel ce qu'il se passe à différent endroit de ce manoir ! Je l'adore, je peux observer tout ce qu'il se passe au manoir ! Je ne sors pas beaucoup de ma chambre car je n'aime pas être en contact avec les gens. C'est pour ça que le comte à été gentil et qu'il m'a fait construire ce grand sous-sol, pour que j'ai de l'espace et que je puisse m'amuser comme je le veux !"  
Lorsqu'elle parlait elle avait un air enjouée. Elle abordait un large sourire, telle une enfant totalement fascinée par ce qu'elle était en train d'expliquer. Et elle tournoyait parfois sur elle-même en rigolant.  
-"Dis ! Tu as vu, hein ? Dans la pièce sur laquelle débouche les escaliers pour venir ici, c'est tellement grand que j'ai beaucoup d'espace pour entreposer tout mes jouets !" Lança-t-elle en ouvrant grand les bras. "Je te les montrerai plus tard si tu veux ! Tu verras ils sont fascinants ! Hmm, au départ j'aurais voulu que tu en fasses partie. Mais bon, comme tu es comme moi, c'est impossible... On est comme des jumelles en fait ! C'est génial ça ! Tu ne trouves pas ?" Elle regarda Lily avec des yeux emplis d'étoiles.  
-"Oh ! Je me suis laissée emporter. Mais c'est vrai, on en était au livre."  
Elle se calma aussitôt et s'accroupie en face de l'autre blonde, enchaînée et dégoulinante de sang, assise contre le mur.  
-"Cette fille semble bien débrouillarde, elle semble t'apprécier et être proche de toi aussi. C'est elle avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure il me semble, non ?"  
Elle attendit quelques instants, espérant une réponse.  
-"Pfff... Tu m'énerves à ne pas parler depuis tout à l'heure... Tant pis, continuons ! Regarde, si je tourne les pages on peux voir d'autres endroits du manoir et ainsi tes autres amis. Là il y a ce gars au cheveux bleus. Il ne fait que fuir ces Kotsu depuis le début, il est marrant ! Il croit vraiment s'en sortir comme ça alors qu'il en croise de plus en plus sur sa route ? Oh ! par contre cette fille semble vraiment s'amuser ici ! Bah, elle a raison, après tout elle se trouve dans un jeu ! Celle-ci ne pense qu'à sa peluche, elle ne veut pas que les Kotsu la touchent. C'est uniquement pour ça qu'elle se bat ? Ce gars a trouvé un katana depuis longtemps. Mais il évite le combat quand c'est possible. Il veut s'économiser pour être en mesure de protéger sa princesse le moment venu ! Hahaha ! Justement, la voilà elle. Elle est en piteux état dis donc ! C'est à peine si elle arrive à tenir debout, si elle se fait attaquer elle à peu de chances de s'en sortir."  
Yuri arrêta de tourner les pages après ça.  
-"Dis, tu crois que lesquels d'entre eux s'en sortiront ?"  
-"... Tous... Je sais qu'ils feront tout pour y arriver." Lui répondit alors Lily, doucement, à bout de forces.  
-"Eh bien, tu es bien optimiste toi ! Personnellement, je mise sur celle aux cheveux verts ! Tous les autres n'ont absolument pas le sens des priorités. Et, l'autre aurait pu aussi, mais pas dans son état actuel."  
Yuri tourna ensuite quelques pages du livre avant de s'arrêter.  
-"Tiens, on dirait que ça va être intéressant par là !"


	8. Chapitre 8 Souviens-toi

**Chapitre 8 :** **Souviens-toi**

Aria courrait droit devant elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, elle ne le voyait plus. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait débouchait dans un autre en perpendiculaire. Arrivée à l'intersection la jeune fille ralenti, elle regarda à gauche, il était là ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il était derrière elle il y a encore une minute !  
Sans prendre le temps de regarder si quelque chose l'attendait à droite elle tourna court et doubla sa vitesse de course.  
Elle atterrit dans une immense pièce. Une grande table rectangulaire en bois massif se trouvait en son centre, une vingtaine de chaises faites dans le même bois était disposées tout autour. On pouvait apercevoir la lune à travers les fenêtres se trouvant sur le mur en face de l'entrée, elle n'avait pas bougée depuis le début qu'ils étaient tous arrivés dans ce monde.  
La jeune fille avait presque entièrement traversée la pièce lorsque Yuma arriva à la porte. Elle sentit soudain ses jambes la lâcher. Elle tomba et alla se cogner contre le coin de la table.  
Une grande entaille lui parcourait le visage, partant de son front jusque dans son cou et crevant son oeil droit au passage. Elle était allongée au sol, la moitié de son visage saignant abondement, collant ses longs cheveux roses pâles et teintant ses habits d'un rouge pourpre.  
Sa vision devint trouble et elle se sentit petit à petit quitter son corps et ce monde qu'elle trouvait horrible. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait effectivement souhaité quitter ce monde, mais elle ne pensait pas de cette façon là.

A cette vue Yuma afficha un large sourire, ne semblant pas du tout inquiété par le fait que la jeune fille était en train de mourir.  
Il marcha tranquillement vers elle, s'assit à ses côtés et passa l'une de ses jambe par dessus elle, prenant appui au sol avec ses genoux. Il se pencha légèrement au dessus du visage d'Aria. Il posa une main sur son front ensanglanté, ce qui ne le dérangeât absolument pas, il se pencha un peu plus et senti la faible respiration de la jeune fille diminuer de plus en plus à chaque seconde.  
Il attendit un instant, suffisamment pour sentir la petite vie d'Aria commencer à disparaître.  
Il posa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Après plusieurs secondes la jeune fille commença petit à petit à reprendre conscience. Elle ouvrit péniblement l'oeil gauche et vit Yuma penché sur elle, se relevant, il lui souriait gentiment.  
Elle reprit presque totalement conscience et réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se redressa d'un coup et se retrouva collée à Yuma qui était assis sur ses jambes. Elle le baffa, si fort que le choc entre sa main et la joue du garçon résonnât dans toute la pièce, et, que le pauvre Yuma vola pour aller s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.  
Assis et appuyé contre le mur, son aura magique blanche se forma à l'arrière de son crâne, qu'il s'était explosé en se cognant au mur. Après quelques secondes il releva la tête, il pleurait, mais souriait également et fixait Aria.  
-"Ia-chan... Je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Retrouvée celle que j'aime, celle que tu était auparavant... Ma petite Aria... Aria princesse de la mort."  
Cette dernière était assise, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, elle fixait un point invisible en face d'elle, elle se sentait comme si son âme et son corps, pourtant réunis, étaient séparés. En entendant Yuma, une vague de souvenir lui revinrent, des souvenirs lui appartenant, mais qui pourtant remontaient à avant sa naissance, des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure.

Il y avait une petite fille, elle devait avoir trois ans tout au plus.  
Malgré son jeune âge ses cheveux roses pâles étaient déjà assez longs, attachés en deux petites couettes hautes, ils lui retombaient dans le cou.  
Devant elle étaient allongés deux corps, celui d'un homme et celui d'une femme, ses parents, baignant dans une marre de sang.  
Pourtant la fillette ne pleurait pas, bien au contraire, elle abordait un large sourire, un sourire effrayant, que personne n'avait encore jamais vu sur l'adorable petit visage d'une enfant de cet âge. Ses yeux, habituellement bleus, prenaient une teinture rougeâtre et le blanc avait laissée sa place à un noir profond.  
Elle était assise devant ses victimes, tachant sa mignonne robe blanche de multiples traces de sang. Elle tenait ses parents par leurs mains, encore dégoulinantes, et elle observât leurs misérables vies s'éteindre lentement dans la souffrance. A ce moment là elle laissa s'échapper un rire diabolique, qui résonnât dans toute la demeure baignée dans la pénombre qui était sa maison. La maison qui l'avait vu venir au monde, dire ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas, assistée à chacun de ses moments de joie, entendu chacun de ses mignons petits rires d'enfant, une maison qui était toujours emplis de joie et de lumière même en pleine nuit, et qui, à ce moment précis, venait de voir mourir ses parents, tués de la main de leur propre fille.  
Aria était pourtant une petite fille pleine d'entrain et de joie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, même lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, faisant une belle frayeur à ses parents au passage, une fois avait elle repris ses esprits qu'elle s'était mise à rire joyeusement comme si elle venait de faire un toboggan géant.  
Personne n'aurait pu prédire que cette nuit là, quelques heures après s'être endormie, elle se serait réveillée sur les coups de minuits, aurait quittée sa chambre et calmement descendu les escaliers conduisant au salon, puis aurait lacérés ses parents de multiples coups tranchants, aidée par la magie, une magie qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle possédait jusqu'à lors, générant autour d'elle une aura rouge foncée tirant petit à petit vers le noir, elle avait rendu les pauvres corps de ses parents totalement méconnaissables.

Elle se leva en prenant appui sur ses mains, lécha ses doigts pour les lavés du sang, et prit ensuite sa robe dans ses mains en la regardant, elle la préférait largement comme ça que lorsqu'elle était d'un blanc immaculé.  
Puis elle parti en direction de la porte d'entrée.  
Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester ici, qu'elle ne risquait rien. La police penserait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille innocente ayant assisté à l'atroce meurtre de ses parents. Mais justement, après cela elle serait probablement prise en charge par un foyer social et sûrement placée chez une famille adoptive, et elle ne voulait pas cela car elle n'était pas une petite fille toute mignonne, gentille, docile et innocente. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent c'était vivre seule, tuer quand l'envie lui prenait, pas d'avoir une vie normale dans laquelle elle devrait faire attention à qui elle tuait et qui la voyait en train de tuer, une vie où elle devrait constamment retenir ses pulsions et cacher ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa véritable nature.  
Les vies humaines n'avait plus grand intérêt à ses yeux et elle savait que si jamais elle était retrouvée elle serait obligée de vivre cette vie là, habiter dans une maison avec d'autres personnes, aller à l'école comme tous les enfants de son âge, cette vie où chaque jours nombre de gens grouillerait tout autour d'elle, rien que cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir.  
Puis elle parti en courant, traversant de long en large de multiples rues faiblement éclairées par les réverbères, dans le silence de la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle que la faible résonance de ses petits pas et de son souffle saccadé.

Elle continua sa course pendant plusieurs longues minutes pour finalement arriver là où elle le voulait. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, ses frêles jambes tremblaient. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, avant de relever un peu la tête.  
Devant elle se trouvait un immense portail fraîchement repeint en blanc. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de cette taille. Partaient de chacun de ses côtés, de très longs murs dont on ne voyait pas la fin, aussi hauts que le portail, on voyait vaguement des branchages passer par dessus à certains endroits.  
Ces murs dissimulaient derrière eux une forêt, une forêt où l'on avait interdit à la petite fille d'aller.  
Malgré toutes les mises en gardes et les interdictions qui lui revinrent en mémoires, elle utilisa la magie pour casser les imposants et poussa le portail, qui n'était à présent plus fermement tenu en place, pour entrer. De l'autre côté le spectacle n'était pas le même, les murs étaient couvert de fils barbelés et le portail de rouille.  
La fillette resta un long moment à contempler l'entrée de cette magnifique forêt sombre, un large sourire illuminait son visage, elle avait enfin trouvé l'endroit où elle voulait vivre, elle avait enfin trouvée la nuit éternelle.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle vivait seule de ce côté-ci du mur, c'était son "monde parfait", comme elle aimait bien le dire à Monsieur Silence.  
M. Silence n'était en fait personne, simplement le silence qui l'entourait, peut être bien un esprit ou une divinité qui l'entendait, pensait-elle quelques fois, après tout elle s'en fichait bien de savoir si il y avait réellement quelqu'un de muet et d'invisible qui l'écoutait parler, elle trouvait que parler à était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une conversation avec n'importe quel autre être humain.  
Depuis qu'elle était ici elle avait fini par se trouver une petite cabane dans un arbre, elle y avait élu domicile mais s'en éloigner souvent pour visiter cette immense forêt qui recouvrait la moitié de la planète. Après tout il faisait nuit en permanence ici, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment de cycle de sommeil régulier, elle dormait quand elle était fatiguée et puis voilà. Généralement elle arrivait à rentrer chez elle avant de tomber de fatigue, mais quand elle s'éloignait trop il lui suffisait de trouver un buisson, de grosses racines, une grotte, pourquoi pas un terrier aussi, puis parfois la chance lui souriait et elle pouvait s'installer dans une maison abandonnée, ou alors elle en tuait les occupants si il lui restait assez de forces.  
Elle se nourrissait généralement de nourriture volée dans les villages ou alors de fruits et de légumes qu'elle trouvait quand elle était vraiment perdue dans la forêt et trop loin de toute habitation. Les vies humaines lui importaient peu mais par contre elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les animaux, voilà pourquoi elle ne les tuait jamais, et se contentait pour manger de la viande, uniquement de celle qu'elle volait.  
Mais ce qui contrôlait le plus sa vie c'était les meurtres, régulièrement elle tuait, des gens de la ville qui osaient s'aventurer dans cette forêt maudite, généralement des enfants de son groupe d'âge, des habitants de la forêt qu'elle croisait ou qu'elle allait directement tuer chez eux, rasant parfois des village entiers de la carte.

Un jour alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement en quête de victimes, elle entendit un bruit dans un buisson. En un reflex elle lança une lame magique. Puis, commença à se diriger vers le buisson pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas gravement blessé un animal.  
Lorsqu'un cri de douleur sorti de derrière le buisson, elle stoppa, se tourna puis repris sa route tranquillement sur le chemin qu'elle avait quitté. C'était un humain alors il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.  
-"Attends !" Hurla soudain une voix après elle.  
Elle hésita un peu, puis s'arrêta et se retourna.  
Devant elle se trouvait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, il avait de courts cheveux roses.  
Son regard se porta sur le bras droit du garçon, c'était sur lui qu'elle venait de lancer son attaque, déjà, une aura blanche se formait autour de la blessure peu profonde qui disparue presque aussitôt, à vrai dire le garçon avait quand même eu de la chance, la magie d'Aria l'avait à peine frôlé, il aurait été quelques centimètres en avant et son bras aurait été coupé en deux, impossible pour lui de le récupérer, car il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien sa magie régénératrice pour soigner ses blessures graves ou mortelles.  
-"Tu es toute seule ?"  
-"Oui, et je compte bien le rester !" Lui répondit-elle, agacée qu'un pitoyable humain ose lui adresser la parole.  
Mais malgré ça elle n'essaya pas de le tuer, comme elle l'aurait pourtant fait d'habitude.  
-"Depuis combien de temps ?"  
-"J'ai tués mes parents à trois ans et me suis ensuite enfuit de chez moi pour venir vivre dans cette forêt."  
Le garçon la regardait, presque admiratif.  
-"Je pensais pourtant pouvoir te faire fuir en te disant ça." Continua-t-elle en abordant un léger sourire sarcastique.  
-"Tu sais, je vis avec les pires criminels de ce monde. Ma grande soeur m'a conduit chez eux après que nos parents nous aient abandonnés, se rendant compte que mes pouvoirs commençaient à se réveiller, ça fait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Elle aussi elle à des pouvoirs mais moins puissants que les miens, elle est leur servante dans le manoir depuis qu'on est arrivés là-bas et ce sont eux qui l'on aidé à réveiller sa puissance magique."  
-"Tu pouvais simplement me dire que t'avais pas peur, pas besoin de me raconter ta vie ! Mais maintenant, un bon conseil, tu devrais peut être commencer à avoir peur de moi."  
Puis elle commença à marcher lentement vers lui. Ne bougeant pas il lui lança un sourire.  
-"Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi ! A seulement six ans ta puissance magique est extraordinaire ! Et tu montes encore plus dans mon estime si c'est vrai que tu as tués tes parents à seulement trois ans. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi au manoir ?"  
-"J'ai dis que je voulais rester seule."  
-"Aller ! Tu serais d'une grande aide pour nos maîtres, et en plus je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais beaucoup ! Tu fais déjà des ravages en étant seule, alors imagine ce que ça pourrait être si tu étais aidée dans ta quêtes de victimes ! Et puis t'es pas obligée de rester, juste au moins venir voir si ça te plait ! Si jamais je ne tiens pas ma parole et que quelqu'un au manoir cherche à te faire rester contre ton gré, tu n'auras cas nous tuer ! Tu en es parfaitement capable !"  
La petite fille soupira, puis décida de suivre le garçon, après tout il avait raison ce sera peut être marrant, et au pire les habitants du manoir lui ferraient des victimes de plus.

Elle se souvenait à présent pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle "Aria princesse de la mort".  
Elle s'était mise au service du comte Kasane et sa famille. Enfin, se mettre à leur service est vite dit, elle ne leur obéissait pas au doigt et à l'oeil et en faisait régulièrement qu'à sa tête. Ses maîtres, sachant très bien que face à l'une de ses colère ils n'avaient aucunes chance de survivre, la laissaient donc faire sans rien dire.  
Elle tuait pour eux, décimant parfois des familles, des clans entiers, des villages, et retournant certaines fois en ville, faire quelques victimes parmi les citoyens.  
Son nom, princesse de la mort, résonnait de partout, était dans toutes les bouches et tous les esprits des habitants de la partie du monde recouverte par la forêt, et commençait petit à petit à atteindre la ville. Tout le monde connaissait son nom, mais rares étaient ceux qui connaissait également son visage et qui étaient toujours là pour en témoigner, sauf les habitants du manoir, le peu de personnes qui connaissaient à la fois son nom et son visage étaient rapidement tués de sa main.

Elle se souvenait également des nombreuse heures de jeux avec Yuma.  
-"Dégage ! T'es trop nul toi !" Lui disait-elle souvent.  
Il fallait bien avouer qu'à cette époque, du haut de ses dix ans, le garçon n'avait pas une puissance magique si phénoménale que ça et pouvait difficilement faire le poids si trois monstres générés par la magie du manoir l'attaquaient ensemble.  
Mais malgré les nombreuses insultes qu'Aria lui envoyait dans la tête sans aucun scrupule, il adorait l'accompagner dans ces labyrinthes de l'enfer, elle était tellement forte. Une fois elle avait affrontés une centaine de monstres en une seule partie, elle les avait tous eu et leur avait bien fait leur fête, fière d'elle, épuisée et tenant à peine debout, elle était pourtant bien motivée pour en affronter d'autres, si bien qu'elle se tourna vers la seule source vivante se trouvant près d'elle à cet instant, Yuma. Totalement emportée par sa folie elle avait bien failli le tuer, si il n'était pas passé de l'autre côté de la paroi en verre qu'Aria ne pouvait pas traverser.

Puis ses souvenirs l'amenèrent à ses quinze ans. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose à part de son aura magique, et d'une très grande douleur, atroce et insoutenable, qui dura des heures, des jours interminables, puis, plus rien.  
Etait-ce de cela que parlait Teto en disant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses pouvoir ?

Aria se tourna vers Yuma, tous ces souvenirs, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, à ce qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était. Ils s'aimaient, ils sortaient ensembles depuis leurs treize ans. Yuma tenait énormément à elle et même dans l'autre monde, séparés malgré eux, il n'avait cessé de la chercher, espérant un jour retrouver celle qu'il aimait.  
Elle se leva brusquement et courut vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, lui fracassant de nouveau le crâne contre le malheureux mur derrière lui.  
-"Je vois que tu t'rends toujours pas compte de ta force !" Lui dit-il en riant pendant que l'arrière de sa tête se régénérait une nouvelle fois.  
A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'Aria plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, au départ un peu surpris, le garçon décida de prolonger leur baiser lorsqu'il senti la jeune fille commencer à se décoller de lui. Il passa ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus contre lui.  
-"Je t'aime." Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lâcher.  
Il y eu un court moment de silence pendant lequel chacun plongeait dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre, venant du couloir :  
-"Yuuuuuma ! Espèce d'abruti, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?"  
Une jeune fille de quelques années plus âgée qu'eux venait de faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait de courts cheveux violets clairs et deux mèches beaucoup plus longues retombaient le long de son visage. Elle portait une courte robe, avec de grands bas lui arrivants aux cuisses, le tout assorti à ses cheveux. Et une veste noire, aux oreilles de lapin sur la capuche, par dessus sa robe.  
Elle fixa Aria et la regarda sous toutes les coutures, avant de s'avancer vers elle d'un pas énergique.  
-"T-tiens... Sa-salut... Yukari." Commença à bégayer Yuma.  
-"T'inquiète Yukari, il m'a simplement embrassée." Le défendit Aria.  
-"Ah ouais ? Juste embrassée ? Alors c'est quoi ça ?" Demanda la prénommée Yukari en désignant la cicatrice qui parcourait le visage d'Aria, ainsi que son oeil droit finissant de se régénérer, et en se tournant vers le garçon.  
-"Moi je crois plutôt que t'as encore une fois pas réfléchit et que t'as failli la tuer gros débile !"  
-"Mais elle aussi, elle à failli me tuer plusieurs fois !" Se défendit-il. "Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui manque de la tuer, elle est à plaindre, mais quand c'est elle qui manque de me tuer on la félicite ?"  
-"Parce que si tu venais à disparaître de ce monde, tu ne serais pas une grande perte ! La preuve, tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué pendant ces quinze années d'absence ! Ma pauvre petit Aria, j'espère que tu ne garderas pas cette cicatrice trop longtemps. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu sors avec un crétin pareil..."


	9. Chapitre 9 Un monde parallèle

**Chapitre 9 :** **Un monde parallèle**

Yuri regardait attentivement les images défiler sur la double page du livre ouvert.  
-"Oh, elle a déjà retrouvé la mémoire ? Je ne pensais pas que Yuma y arriverait aussi rapidement."  
-"Retrouvé la mémoire ?" Demanda alors Lily, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit maudit ?"  
-"Hein ? Tu te montres curieuse maintenant !? Très bien, je vais t'expliquer ! Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'ici c'est un monde parallèle au votre, c'est un univers très différent. Il est séparé en deux : La partie ville, qui s'apparente à votre monde. Le soleil s'y lève et s'y couche tout les jours, des humains y mène une vie normale et des règles et lois semblables à celles de votre monde y existent. Et la forêt, également connue sous le nom de la "nuit éternelle". La façon dont notre système solaire fonctionne fait que notre planète ne tourne pas autour du soleil et nous ne voyons jamais cet astre de ce côté là, ni même la lune visible du côté de la ville. Ici il y a une lune différente, qui reste toujours pleine et qui ne bouge jamais. Cette partie là du monde est régit par la magie, et les meurtres y sont monnaie courante, sans être jamais sanctionnés. La plupart des habitants de ce côté possèdent des pouvoirs, plus ou moins puissants. Aussi, quelques rares enfants de la partie ville peuvent voir leurs pouvoirs s'éveiller, dans le cas où l'un de leurs ancêtres était un habitant de la forêt s'étant mêlé aux humains de la ville. Voilà pour ce qui concerne les bases de ce monde !" Dit Yuri toute contente en prononçant cette dernière phrase.  
-"Maintenant il y autre chose de très important que tu dois savoir" Continua-t-elle en gardant son sourire. "Depuis le début de l'existence de nos mondes, nos deux familles sont liées. Chacun de leurs descendants directs possèdent tous leur altère ego dans l'autre famille, comme si ces deux personnes n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même entité. C'est à dire que les deux descendants de la même génération naîtront exactement à la même heure, le même jour, et le même mois de la même année. En gros toi et moi nous sommes nées en même temps, nos deux mères sont nées en même temps, et nos enfants à naître auront également la même date d'anniversaire. C'est ce qui permet de faire le lien entre nos mondes. Tant que la nouvelle génération n'est pas née, l'actuel descant d'une ou de l'autre famille ne peut pas mourir. Ainsi, lorsqu'il est sur le point de mourir dans un monde il est envoyé dans l'autre. C'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée, lorsque le vortex est apparut, tu allais bientôt mourir. Ah! et on peut emmener dans l'autre monde avec nous n'importe qui, à condition que cette personne se trouve proche du vortex. Lorsque tu as crû que tu allais mourir, tu as pensé à tes amis n'est-ce pas ?"  
Lily acquiesçât ensuite d'un signe de tête.  
-"Ahahaha ! Si tes amis se retrouvent dans cette situation c'est uniquement de ta faute ! C'est toi qui les as tous entraînés ici, sans même savoir ce que tu allais leur faire vivre ! C'est tellement marrant, si il faut il vont tous mourir ici, par ta faute !" S'esclaffa Yuri, avant de reprendre plus calmement. "Par contre, Yuma a dû être entraîné ici car il vous a suivit volontairement dans le vortex, il savait, parce-qu'il était à l'origine lié à ce monde lui aussi."  
-"A l'origine, lié à ce monde ?" Répéta Lily, surprise.  
-"Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien..." Soupira Yuri.  
-"Pour faire simple : toutes les personnes issues de la nuit éternelle, qui ne meurent pas d'une mort naturelle, maladie, vieillesse, et cetera, renaîtront obligatoirement dans ton monde, en tant qu'humain et sous les même traits qu'ils avaient dans leur vie antérieure. La plupart du temps, ils gardent la totalité, ou une bonne partie, de leurs souvenirs précédents. Mais, dans de très rares cas, le sujet souffre d'une amnésie totale, qui ne concerne que ses précédents souvenirs et non ceux de sa vie actuelle. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ta chère amie, Aria !"  
-"Aria ? Ia vient de ce monde !? C'est pour ça que les habitants de ce manoir connaissent son prénom."  
-"Effectivement, Aria habitait dans ce manoir avec le comte et les autres depuis ses six ans. Je suis la dernière arrivée ici, et aussi la plus jeune, puisque nous avons le même âge, j'avais tout juste quatre ans lorsqu'elle a quitté ce monde."  
-"Ton histoire n'a aucun sens ! C'est impossible..."  
-"Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant vous êtes bel et bien tous ici maintenant, comment expliques-tu cela ?"  
Lily baissa la tête est resta silencieuse. Elle devait bien admettre que ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur arrivée dans cet univers étrange était insensé, et pourtant, tout était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.  
-"Très bien, admettons que c'est la vérité. Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Ia avant qu'elle ne rejoigne notre monde ?"  
-"Je te raconterais son histoire plus tard. Mais concernant sa fin, cela se résume au fait qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs très puissants depuis son plus jeune âge, puis, ils ont évolués plus rapidement qu'elle. Ainsi son corps est devenu incapable de les contenir. Elle a fini par y succomber après des jours de souffrances. Pauvre petite..." Dit Yuri, sans vraiment la plaindre. "Tous ça s'est produit aux alentours de ses quinze ans. Et sa nouvelle incarnation a actuellement quinze ans. C'est assez ironique qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau ici, au même âge que celui où elle est morte ! Tu ne trouves pas ?" Continua-t-elle en rigolant. "Aussi, Yuma était fou amoureux d'elle. Ne supportant pas sa mort, il a décidé de se suicider pour la retrouver. Quel crétin ! Mais visiblement cela à fonctionné. C'était peut-être bien leur destin d'être ensemble, puisque dans votre monde Yuma est le fils de la directrice de votre académie, cette même académie où Aria s'est inscrite cette année."  
Lily l'écoutait attentivement. Avec toutes ces explications elle en avait appris beaucoup sur ce monde, et en savais un peu plus sur ce qu'aurait apparemment vécu Ia avant de devenir celle qu'elle connaissait. Mais, est-ce-que tout cela était vrai ? Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder le livre et les images qu'il renvoyait de la salle à manger, quelques étages au dessus d'elles.

Yukari aida Aria à se relever. Cette dernière la remercia, puis observa longuement la pièce dans laquelle elle et ses amis se trouvaient.  
-"Rien ne semble avoir changer." Fit-elle remarquer. "C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, pourtant..."  
Yukari la regardait, surprise, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ces mots.  
Yuma se releva, avant de s'approcher des deux filles et de serrer Aria contre lui.  
-"Elle vient tout juste de retrouver la mémoire. Elle doit être encore un peu perturbée." Expliqua-t-il, en voyant l'étonnement de la jeune fille à la robe violette.  
-"Tu veux dire..."  
-"Qu'elle a perdu toute conscience de sa réincarnation dans l'autre monde et a l'impression de n'être jamais partie d'ici. Elle est, en quelques sortes, revenue au moment où elle est morte. Yukari, notre Aria est revenue ! Elle est exactement comme elle était avant de nous quitter."  
-"Ne t'en réjouis pas ! Qu'une personne qui renaît dans l'autre monde perde la mémoire de sa vie antérieur, c'est assez rare, mais ça arrive et n'apporte pas de problèmes particuliers. Mais, qu'une nouvelle incarnation perde les souvenirs de sa vie actuelle à son retour dans notre monde, ça peut gravement lui nuire !"  
-"De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?" Demanda Aria, perdue. "C'est quoi cette histoire de réincarnation ? Et de quinze ans d'absence aussi, d'ailleurs."  
Yuma, se trouvant derrière elle, posa alors une main sur le front de la jeune fille et l'autre autour de sa taille, la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et lui murmura :  
-"Chut, ça va, tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tu es encore assez faible, repose-toi et tout ira bien."  
Yukari, indignée, saisit Aria par les épaules et la tira vers elle.  
Puis elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour générer autour d'elles deux un dôme protecteur, afin que Yuma ne puisse pas s'approcher de la jeune fille.  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?" Fit-elle à l'intention du garçon. Elle se tourna vers Aria et la fixa dans les yeux. "Ecoute, Aria. Tu connais l'histoire qui dit que certains habitants de ce monde peuvent après leur mort se réincarner dans l'autre monde ?"  
-"O-oui." Répondit la concernée, qui n'avait pas tout suivi de la situation actuelle.  
-"Bien, alors je vais te dire un truc : c'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Il y a quinze ans, tu as perdu le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, qui ont fini par te tuer. Tu t'es réincarnée dans l'autre monde, seulement tu avais perdu tes souvenirs concernant ce monde et ta vie ici. Maintenant tu es de retour dans ce manoir et tu crois n'en être jamais partie, seulement, il te manque une période de quinze ans de souvenirs d'une vie dans l'autre monde."  
-"C-c'est vrai ? Alors, je suis morte... ? Ma vie ici, où j'étais avec vous deux, le comte, et les autres, est finie ?"  
Yukari aquiesçât.  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?" Lui lança Yuma, énervé. "Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?"  
Yukari le regarda avec un regard noir et lui répondit sèchement :  
-"Au moins, maintenant, elle est au courant de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, même si elle n'en a encore aucun souvenir."  
Après ça, la porte se fit entendre. Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Teto qui entrait dans la pièce.  
La jeune fille aux couettes rose foncé s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés. Puis, sûre d'elle, releva la tête en direction des trois amis.  
-"Moi, je sais comment lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Et elle aura absolument tous ses souvenirs, de sa vie ici, comme de sa vie dans l'autre monde."  
-"Hein ? Teto, tu le sais vraiment ? Comment ?" S'empressa de demander Yukari.  
-"Hum, il s'agit là d'une méthode des plus fiable." Commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe. "Je vous donnerais bien l'info... Mais, dans la situation actuelle, je vais m'en servir pour obtenir quelque chose de vous."  
-"Une sorte d'échange de services, quoi..." Dit Yukari, qui entre-temps avait fait disparaître le dôme. "Soit, que voudrais-tu ?"  
-"Toi tu ne me seras pas vraiment utile. Mais lui, oui !" Teto se tourna vers Yuma. "Ma croissance est peut-être deux fois plus lente que celle d'un humain normal, mais j'ai trente ans ! Et, même si j'ai un physique de quinze ans, j'en ai marre que tout le monde ici continu de me traiter comme une gamine !"  
Elle s'approcha de Yuma, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
-"Q-quoooiiiii !? Teto, je ne peux pas faire ça !" Lui répondit celui-ci, tout affolé. "Si je fais quelque chose comme ça, ton père, le comte, va me tuer !"  
-"Comment pourrait-il te tuer, puisque tu ne seras déjà plus là ?"  
-"Et puis, pourquoi me demander à moi ? Alors que je ne souhaite pas lui faire retrouver la mémoire !"  
-"Très bien." Teto se retourna, et fit mine de regarder sa manucure en relevant la main devant elle. "Mais, sache que si elle ne retrouve pas rapidement la mémoire, ta chère petite Aria mourra d'ici peu. Et, comme elle vient déjà de l'autre monde, plus question de se réincarner. Une fois qu'elle sera morte, Tu la perdra pour de bon !"  
Yuma écarquilla les yeux. Perdre Aria ? Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.  
-"Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon, je promet de faire ce que tu m'as demandé !"  
-"C'est bien ! Tu as mérité que je t'aide à sauver ta chère et tendre. La solution pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, c'est ton petit-ami !" Lança la fille aux couettes en pointant Yukari du doigt.  
-"Hein ? Mon petit ami ? Mikuo !?"  
-"Parfaitement ! C'est un vampire, nan ? Et bien le sang des vampires a de grandes propriétés. Il vous suffit de faire boire à Aria un peu du sang de Mikuo."


	10. Chapitre 10 Rapprochement

**Chapitre 10 :** **Rapprochement**

-"Attention ! Tu fais baver l'encre en frottant avec ta main !" Reprocha One à sa meilleure amie, Seeu.  
-"Rho ! Ca va, je fais attention ! Estime-toi heureuse que je te copie les cours, déjà." Rétorqua celle-ci.  
-"De toute façon tu es obligée de prendre mes cours, moi je ne pourrais pas le faire pendant un moment." S'exclama la jeune adolescente, l'air victorieux de ne pas laisser plus d'arguments à son amie, tout en secouant en l'air son poignet entouré d'une attelle, comme pour bien montrer la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas écrire.

La veille, en début d'après-midi, sa mère était venue la chercher à l'infirmerie de l'académie, suite à l'appel de la surveillante. Au vu des blessures elle avait décidé de l'emmener directement aux urgences de l'hôpital du quartier.  
Là-bas, One avait dû passer plusieurs examens. Et puis, le diagnostic des médecins était tombé : il s'agissait d'une entorse et d'une fêlure du radius, elle devrait garder une attelle afin d'immobiliser son poignet gauche trois semaines au minimum.  
La jeune fille étant gauchère, elle ne pourrait pas écrire durant tout le temps qu'elle garderait cette attelle. Ce sont alors ces amis qui s'occupent de noter ses cours le temps du traitement.

-"Ah, vivement le prochain cours, que ce soit Oliver qui écrive pour moi, il écrit mieux que toi." Lança One à son amie, en se jetant contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
-"Excuse, le japonais à l'écrit est difficile pour moi, tu le sais, puisque je suis coréenne."  
-"Oliver aussi est étranger je te rappelle. De plus, il est au Japon depuis moins longtemps que toi et est censé être moins habitué à ce style d'écriture."  
-"Chacun ses capacités d'apprentissage..." Bougonna Seeu. "Et puis, sa mère est ici depuis plusieurs années, puisque c'est la prof d'anglais, Miss Ann. Il a donc eu l'occasion de l'apprendre déjà avant." Continua-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.  
-"Je t'ai dit qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent lorsque sa mère est venue ici, et que lui était encore en Angleterre. Et n'utilise pas cette info contre lui, je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ça."  
-"Je ne l'utilise pas contre lui ! C'est plutôt cool d'avoir un parent prof à l'académie. Même si Miss Ann est vraiment stricte, voir effrayante, comme prof. Je n'imagine pas comment elle est comme mère..." Soupira la petite coréenne en finissant sa phrase.  
One baissa légèrement la tête afin de jeter un oeil à la feuille sur le bureau de son amie.  
-"Ah !" S'empressa-t-elle que crier en jouant l'indignation. "Regarde moi ça ! Tu écris tout de travers, un kanji pour un autre, ou encore avec des traits en moins ou mal placés." Se plaignit-elle, en montrant du doigt chacune des faute, comme pour taquiner Seeu et les problèmes qu'elle rencontre encore en japonais.  
-"One !" Interpella sèchement une voix venant de l'avant de la salle de classe. "Ce n'est pas parce-que tu ne peux pas écrire que tu est dispensée de respecter les règles en classe et d'écouter les cours. Commence par te tenir droite sur ta chaise, et arrête de bavarder." Lui commanda le professeur.  
-"Oui, monsieur." Répondit la concernée en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
-"Si tu t'ennuis, dis-le, je tâcherais de t'occuper."  
-"Non monsieur, ça ira..." Dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Elle s'ennuyait quelque peu certes, cependant, elle souhaitait profiter de sa condition provisoire d'handicapée dispensée d'écriture, et échapper à du travail supplémentaire.

La sonnerie retentit dans toute l'académie pour marquer la fin de cette heure de cours, il était temps pour les élèves de rejoindre leur prochaine salle de classe.  
En quittant la salle One se jeta sur le dos d'Oliver.  
-"Youpi ! C'est Oliver qui va écrire pour moi cette fois !" Lança-t-elle enjouée. "Ah ! Mais on a cours avec ta mère maintenant en plus." Fit-elle remarquer, en lâchant le jeune garçon, et en se mettant à marcher de nouveau normalement à ses côtés.  
-"Oui. Je m'appliquerais au mieux en écrivant pour toi One !" Dit-il en souriant, s'amusant de la situation aux dépens de Seeu.  
Cette dernière lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en faisant mine de bouder.  
Les trois amis continuèrent ainsi de plaisanter sur les capacités d'apprentissages, les difficultés, et les accents respectifs en japonais de Seeu et d'Oliver, durant le trajet jusqu'à leur salle d'anglais.

-"One." L'interpella Miss Ann, à la fin du cours.  
La fillette se rendit au bureau de son professeur après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires.  
-"Vous vouliez me parler, madame ?"  
-"Tu as manqué un cours important hier, durant ton absence." Commença la professeur d'anglais."Puisque tu t'entends bien avec Oliver, je voulais te proposer de passer à la maison ce soir, afin de réviser avec lui et de rattraper les leçons d'hier."  
-"Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être sympa. Hein, Oliver ?" Fit One en ce tournant vers le garçon.  
-"Heu..."  
-"Ah ! Mais il faut bien évidemment que mes parents soit d'accord."  
-"Très bien, One, il y a encore un peu de temps avant la fin des cours, tiens moi au courant d'ici là lorsque tu auras la réponse de tes parents alors." Lui dit la professeur en souriant gentiment, avant de laisser les dernier élèves quitter sa salle de classe pour leur pause déjeuner.

En fin d'après-midi, One suivait Oliver en direction du parking réservé aux professeurs. Ses parents avaient acceptés qu'elle se rende chez le garçon et sa professeur pour réviser après les cours.  
-"Woaw, je ne suis jamais venue de ce côté là de l'académie, d'habitude je passe toujours par l'entrée principale. C'est marrant de passer par là !" Lança-t-elle enjouée en découvrant la cours réservée au personnel.  
-"Bof, c'est normal pour moi de passer ici du coup."  
Oliver marchait machinalement en tête, en direction de la voiture de sa mère.  
-"Eh ben, t'es déjà blasé après à peine trois jours ?"  
-"Nous voilà, mère." Dit le garçon en ouvrant la portière arrière de la belle voiture noire, et laissant One prendre place à l'intérieur en première."Nous n'avons été trop longs, j'espère ?"  
Sweet Ann fit un léger signe de la tête pour saluer les deux enfants, puis elle démarra la voiture et sortit du parking, avant de s'engager dans la petite rue longeant l'académie.  
 _Cette voiture est super belle ! Elle doit valoir cher._ Pensa One.  
 _Mais Oliver semble différent depuis qu'on a fini le dernier cours, à croire qu'il se comporte totalement différemment entre quand il est à l'académie et quand il est chez-lui, ça ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours à la maison...  
_ One était perdue dans ses pensées, scrutant par moment les moindres recoins de la voiture, fascinée par la beauté et la classe dégagée par l'intérieur, et tout les petits gadgets modernes qu'elle semblait offrir.  
Oliver, lui, regardait par la fenêtre défiler la route et les maisons, il semblait un peu sur la retenue, comme un peu inquiété par le fait qu'One se rende chez-lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, arrivée en sortie de la ville, la voiture pris un virage puis s'arrêta devant un haut portail blanc qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.  
One observait avec attention le paysage qui l'entourait par la fenêtre, elle avait déjà vu de telles habitations à la télévision ou sur internet, mais encore jamais en vrai. Rien qu'en voyant l'entrée, là où vit Oliver semblait être une véritable résidence de riches bourgeois.  
Après avoir passé le portail la voiture continua lentement de rouler sur quelques mètres, suivant une allée de graviers blancs, puis s'arrêta enfin.  
En sortant, One ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques instants et prendre le temps de détailler la maison devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Une maison impressionnante. S'élevant sur 3 niveaux. Dont la longueur de la façade ne se comptait plus, c'est à peine si on en voyait la fin lorsque l'on se trouvait à un bout. La largeur non plus ne laissait pas à désirer.  
La jeune adolescente était notamment subjuguée par l'architecture extérieure, le mélange de bois et de pierres, les tourelles, les sculptures sur le bois, les colonnes et les moulures autour des fenêtres, un véritable manoir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé jusqu'en Angleterre en à peine dix minutes de trajet en voiture.  
Lorsqu'elle revînt sur Terre, Sweet Ann avait déjà disparue par l'imposante porte d'entrée, et Oliver l'attendait au pied du petit escalier y menant. Elle s'empressât de le rejoindre.  
En haut des escaliers, un homme vêtu d'un uniforme queue-de-pie noir, avec quelques touches de blanc aux manches et au col, attendait près de la porte. Sa tenue était impeccable, tiré à quatre épingles. L'homme semblait être un domestique. Il se tenait bien droit et salua lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent à sa hauteur.  
-"Bon retour monsieur. Bienvenue mademoiselle."  
Puis il se saisit du sac de cours qui lui était tendu par Oliver et se proposa de prendre celui d'One.  
-"Ah, heu, merci." Bégayât-elle, surprise.  
-"Inutile de le remercier, c'est son boulot." Lui lança Oliver en entrant dans la demeure. "Bon, bah ici on est dans le hall d'entrée, par là-bas c'est la veranda, t'as un salon en face, il y a la bibliothèque au fond du couloir de gauche à l'étage, un bureau de l'autre côté, entre autres pièces ... et ma chambre est au second en prenant cet escalier. Après je ne vais pas te faire visiter, ce serait trop long ... Si tu veux aller dans une pièce en particulier tu n'auras cas me demander, je t'y emmènerait."  
Sur ces mots le garçon se mit en marche en direction de l'escalier qu'il venait de citer. One se précipita à sa suite, après avoir essayé d'observer le maximum qu'elle le pouvait dans le hall et les pièces visibles autours.  
-"Hey, attend ! Tu me lances ça d'un air tellement détaché, on dirait que c'est normal tout ça."  
-"Pour moi ça l'est..."  
-"Nan mais c'est pas tout le monde qui vit dans un château, tu sais !? Chez-moi tu rentres direct dans le salon-salle à manger, la cuisine est sur la droite, y'a une salle de bain à côté et trois chambres le long d'un couloir à l'étage, point ! Toi t'as je ne sais combien d'étages, une bibliothèque, un bureau, je ne sais même plus le reste, et je parie qu'y'a plusieurs salons aussi !"

-"Trois." Répondit Oliver en arrivant sur le premier palier.  
-"Quoi ?"  
-"Tu as dis "je ne sais combien d'étages", il y en a trois : le rez-de-chaussée, un premier étage, le second, et certaines pièces ont un troisième étage dans les tourelles. Sinon, pour les salons il y en a quatre en tout, mais il y a aussi des salles de réceptions. Cinq salles de bains, et les chambres il y en a tellement que même moi je ne suis pas sûr du nombre."  
La jeune adolescente l'écoutait tout en montant le second escalier, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Au final, arrivé en haut, c'est Oliver qui reprit à nouveau la parole.  
-"Ca a l'air bien chez-toi..."  
-"Hein ?"  
-"Tout à l'heure, tu disais comment était ta maison, moi je dis... que ça à l'air bien chez-toi... J'aimerais bien vivre dans une maison simple et familiale moi aussi."  
-"Tu n'es pas bien ici ?"  
-"J'ai toujours vécu dans ce genre de maison, alors j'ai l'habitude. Mais bon... je préférerais vivre dans une maison normale comme tout le monde... Vivre normalement en fait, comme la plupart des autres jeunes de notre âge..."  
-"Je te comprend un peu. Mais c'est tellement classe chez-toi ! C'est trop bien je trouve de vivre dans une maison pareille ! Il y a plein de pièces, les couloirs sont un vrai labyrinth, c'est trop cool ! T'imagines les parties de cache-cache extraordinaires que pourraient faire des enfants ici !?"  
-"Mouais, je n'ai pas vraiment joué comme ça quand j'étais petit, comme j'étais seul. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ta vision des choses, ça paraît plus sympa de vivre ici."  
-"Moi j'aimerais bien visiter chez-toi..."  
-"Ok. Mais après, j'ai un petit truc à faire avant."  
-"C'est quoi ?"  
-"Tu vas voir, attend. Déjà, voici ma chambre."  
Oliver ouvrit la porte devant lui et laissa One entrer la première et découvrir la pièce.  
-"Woaouw ! C'est immense !" S'extasia l'adolescente en entrant. Elle se précipita vers les fenêtres. "T'as une de ces vue ! C'est magnifique !"  
-"Ouais, c'est le jardin en bas, il est bien entretenu, on a des jardiniers compétents. Mais, je n'y vais pas souvent, la plupart du temps où je vois le jardin c'est de haut, par la fenêtre."  
One se retourna et scruta rapidement la pièce.  
-"La déco est super jolie, mais on ne dirait pas du tout que c'est la chambre d'un jeune ado."  
-"Bah, c'est un style victorien un peu gothique, moi j'apprécie, je suis bien dans ma chambre. Bon, voilà ma petite pièce secrète."  
Le garçon se dirigea vers une double porte ressemblant à un placard et l'ouvrit, donnant accès à une autre pièce à côté de sa chambre.  
-"Trop classe ! T'as une pièce cachée dans un placard !"  
La fillette trotina jusqu'à cette nouvelle pièce, afin de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce faux placard.  
Là, elle tomba face à de larges barreaux, une cage occupant une grande partie de la pièce.  
-"C'est quoi ce truc ? Y'a quoi dans cette cage ?"  
Oliver s'approcha de la cage et tapota les barreaux en douceur. Presque immédiatement, un petit oiseau arborant un pelage jaune, aux ailes et au sommet de la tête noir, sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha.  
Le garçon lui caressa la tête à travers la cage et ouvrit une petite porte à côté de lui.  
L'oiseau vînt se poser sur le sommet de son index.  
-"Il s'appelle James, c'est un American Goldfinch. Mon seul ami." Présenta Oliver.  
-"Eh ! Ce n'est pas ton seul ami, c'est faux !" Protesta One.  
-"Oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai toi aussi maintenant." Dit le garçon en souriant.  
-"En tout cas il est trop mignon ! Mais, ce n'est pas un peu grand comme cage pour un petit oiseau de cette taille ?"  
-"Je veux qu'il ait le plus d'espace possible, je ne veut pas qu'il se sente enfermé et à l'étroit, même quand il est en cage. Je préfère le laisser libre, mais je suis obligé de le mettre en cage lorsque je suis en cours, si je le laisse libre alors que je ne suis pas là personne ne pourrait le récupérer si il se passe quelque chose, il n'obéit qu'à moi. Alors, la première chose que je fais en rentrant de l'académie, c'est de le libérer."  
-"C'est trop mignooon ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi proche et attentionné d'un petit oiseau. En tout cas je suis contente, tu as retrouvé le sourire et tu ressembles un peu plus à l'Oliver que je connais. Tu semblait vraiment différent depuis qu'on est partit de l'académie, comme si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne chez-toi."  
-"A vrai dire, tu n'as pas complètement tord, ça ne m'enchantait pas que tu viennes ici. C'est tellement différent que lorsque l'on est à l'académie... Mais bon, toi, ça va, tu n'es pas du genre à juger aux apparences et tout ça comme les autres."  
Soudain la voix de Sweet Ann résonna dans les escaliers.  
-"Oliver ! Ne traine pas là-haut, One est là pour travailler. Je vous veux à la bibliothèque dans la minute !"

Le soir, One marchait sur l'allée de graviers blancs, raccompagnée par Oliver.  
Ses parents avaient appelé, ils étaient venu la chercher et l'attendaient devant le portail, à l'entrée de la propriété.  
-"Même si un cours particulier par Miss Ann chez-elle c'est encore pire que ses cours à l'académie, avec seulement toi et pas toute la classe c'était sympa !"  
-"Je devais te faire visiter la maison, mais au final on n'a pas eu le temps..."  
-"Ouais, tant pis..."  
-"C'est promis ! Une prochaine fois je te ferais visiter !"  
-"Comment ça, une prochaine fois ?"  
-"Comme ça, ça te donne l'occasion de revenir au moins une fois."  
Oliver lui lança un large sourire avant de lui ouvrir le portail.

La voiture démarra. Installée sur la banquette arrière, One observât par la fenêtre le haut portail blanc s'éloigner derrière elle.  
 _Tu sais, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps dès aujourd'hui..._


	11. Chapitre 11 Un moyen de s'en sortir

**Chapitre 11 :** **Un moyen de s'en sortir**

Luka marchait difficilement, tout en prenant encore appuis contre le mur.  
Malgré la poche de glace, son genou n'avait pas désenflé. Il la faisait souffrir de plus en plus et la portait de moins en moins. Ses bras, quant à eux, présentaient quelques hématomes mais aucun n'avait enflé, c'était déjà ça.  
-"Ah, mon genou me fait vraiment mal." Se plaignit la jeune femme. "Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de lumière par ici, je dois trouver un endroit plus lumineux pour me poser et voir ce que ça devient."  
Effectivement, là où elle se trouvait, ne passait que très peu de lumière.  
Elle avança comme elle le pouvait dans le long couloir devant elle. Puis elle fini par se stopper quelques mètres plus loin, elle venait de passer à côté d'une porte au dessous de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière.  
-"Il y aura peut-être suffisamment de lumière pour que je vois bien mes blessures là derrière."  
Elle poussa la porte, en se méfiant tout de même de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière. Aussitôt entra-t-elle dans la pièce qu'elle se retrouva éblouie, il y avait bien de la lumière ici, mais définitivement trop pour ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité.  
Elle resta aveuglée quelques temps, avant de pouvoir commencer à distinguer la pièce se trouvant face à elle.  
De larges fenêtres laissaient généreusement passer la lumière de la pleine lune. Deux grands escaliers au centre donnaient accès à une mezzanine à l'étage du dessus. De hautes étagères, remplies de livres semblants très anciens, formaient plusieurs rangées alignés dans toute la pièce comme sur la mezzanine. Et, de nombreux fauteuils étaient dispersés ci et là devant les étagères. C'était une grande bibliothèque sur deux étages.  
-"C'est immense !" Lança la jeune femme en détaillant chaque recoins de l'impressionante double-pièce s'étendant devant elle. "Au moins, ici il y a suffisamment de lumière."  
Elle s'avançât dans la pièce, en prenant appuis sur chaque fauteuil se trouvant sur son chemin et s'assit sur celui se trouvant au plus près d'une fenêtre.  
Elle défit le noeud fait avec le fouet et enleva tout doucement la poche de glace de sur son genou.  
-"Aie ! Ca fait un mal de chien !"  
Luka enleva entièrement la poche de glace, pour ne laisser la place plus qu'à une monstrueuse bosse dont la teinte virait vers le noir.  
 _Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est moche !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Mon genou a plus que triplé de volume ! La glace ne suffira jamais, il me faudrait de vrais soins. Mais ici, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire...  
_ La jeune femme enroula cette fois ses trois poches de glace autour de son genou et fixa de nouveau fermement le tout à l'aide du fouet.  
Elle devait passer outre la douleur et faire tout son possible pour marcher, si elle restait immobilisée dans ce manoir maudit il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de bon.  
Elle redoubla d'effort pour se lever du fauteuil où elle était assise et se diriger jusqu'aux escaliers.  
 _Ce n'est pas raisonnable dans mon état, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à l'étage du dessus voir ce qu'il y a...  
_ Elle se hissa péniblement, marche par marche, jusqu'à la mezzanine.  
Là-haut, elle se releva grâce à la rambarde et alla prendre appui contre les étagère afin de se déplacer et de pouvoir faire le tour de la pièce, elle était encore plus grande que ce qu'elle pouvait observer d'en bas.  
Elle se déplaça ainsi dans la pièce-mezzanine, étagère après étagère, elle venait de remarquer une porte dans le fond et tentait de l'atteindre pour ressortir.  
-"Aie !"  
Soudain, son genou la lâcha, sa jambe plia et Luka se retrouva au sol. Dans sa chute elle tentât de se rattraper à l'étagère, mais c'était en vain, sa main n'attrapa que des livres qui ne tardèrent pas à la suivre dans sa chute.  
L'un d'eux s'était ouvert devant elle. Quelque chose était au milieu des page. Il y avait clairement un trou dans les pages, à la dimension parfaite pour cet objet, comme si cela était fait exprès pour le mettre ici, dans ce livre.  
La jeune femme, toujours assise par terre, se saisit du livre et regarda la couverture. "La clé du jeu", y était inscrit en grosses lettres en relief. Elle feuilleta ensuite les pages et lu le chapitre se trouvant juste avant le mystérieux objet.

En mode multijoueurs, chaque joueur doit trouver la clé en forme de demie sphère. Et, les joueurs des deux côtés des parois vitrées doivent coller les demies sphères de même couleur ensembles, pour parvenir à s'affranchir de ces parois.  
Les clés peuvent se trouver n'importe où, dans les endroits les plus visibles comme dans les plus difficiles d'accès.

-"Les clés en forme de demie sphère ?... C'est ce truc ?"  
Luka se saisit de l'objet glissé dans les page. C'était une demie sphère en verre avec une teinte légèrement violette.  
-"Je suis tombée là dessus totalement par hasard, et c'est sûrement la clé qui nous permettra à tous de sortir d'ici ! Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que mon genou soit dans cet état, si j'avais été capable de marcher correctement je ne serais jamais tombée et n'aurais jamais essayé de me rattraper à ces livres. Quoi qu'il en soit je doit garder ça précieusement avec moi."  
Sur ces mots, elle accrocha la demie sphère de verre par la petite chaîne se trouvant en son sommet à une boucle de ceinture sur sa jupe. Puis elle se releva et repris sa marche douloureuse jusqu'à la porte en face d'elle.

-"NE TOUCHEZ PAS A USANO !" Hurla Mayu en brandissant sa hache sur deux Kotsu l'attaquant.  
L'un d'eux resta en retrait. Mais l'autre, plus coriace, ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de laisser la jeune fille, sa proie, partir.  
Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, Mayu lui décocha un violent coup de hache, envoyant voler dans le couloir tous les os du tronc de l'étrange créature ressemblant à un squelette de dinosaure.  
Certains os allèrent se cogner jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaître en retombées magiques. Une pierre fissurée se fendit entièrement sous le choc, et il en tomba un étrange objet aux reflets jaunâtres.  
-"C'est quoi ce truc ?" Se demanda la jeune fille en l'apercevant.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps, le second Kotsu s'était décidé à agir et lui fonçait déjà dessus.  
-"Mais foutez moi la paix saleté de bestioles !" Cria la jeune fille en le voyant, énervée au plus au point.  
Elle souleva sa hache bien au dessus d'elle et, avec toute sa force et sa rage, l'abattue sur le Kotsu, lui fendant le crâne instantanément.  
-"Marre !" Lança-t-elle agacée.  
S'assurant que le reste des ossements disparaissaient bien tous, elle repris ensuite sa route, de nouveau un peu tranquille.  
Un peu plus tôt ils avaient parlé tout les deux avec Gakupo. Mais, se rendant compte que de rester là à discuter d'un côté et de l'autre de la paroi vitrée ne ferait pas avancer les choses, ils avaient décidé de repartir chacun dans leur aire de jeu et d'essayer de se retrouver un peu plus tard pour voir si il y avait du nouveau.  
En attendant, la jeune fille comptait bien visiter au maximum la partie du manoir où elle se trouvait, afin de ne pas en revenir au même point que tout à l'heure lors de sa prochaine discussion avec Gakupo. Mais les Kotsu semblaient vraiment l'avoir prise en grippe, ralentissant sa progression. Elle espérait juste que ses camarades s'en sortaient eux aussi face à leurs attaques.

Gakupo, justement, était un peu plus tranquille de son côté.  
Il n'avait pour l'instant recroisé aucun Kotsu depuis sa première rencontre avec eux, un peu avant de tomber sur Mayu. Cependant, il gardait constamment une main sur son sabre, au cas où. Il avait galéré un petit moment pour l'attacher autour de sa taille et ne pas avoir à le porter en permanence à la main, mais il avait fini par réussir à le faire tenir d'une façon pratique pour pouvoir le dégainer, du moins il l'espérait.  
-"Pfff, ça fait combien de temps que je suis le même couloir là ?" Soupira-t-il. "Il fait quelle taille ce manoir à la fin !? Je me suis engagé dans ce couloir tout à l'heure et depuis il n'y a eu aucune porte et aucune fenêtre."  
L'endroit où il se trouvait était tellement plongé dans le noir que, malgré le fait que ses yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait dans ce monde, il n'y voyait absolument rien par ici. Il était obligé de se déplacer à tâtons, palpant les murs pour tenter d'identifier l'environnement.  
Ce petit manège dura encore plusieurs minutes, dans un couloir vraisemblablement interminable. Lorsque soudainement, la texture du mur, jusqu'à présent en pierre et poreux, changeât pour du bois. Le jeune homme palpa à deux mains la zone en bois et fini par en poser une sur de l'acier froid, une poignée.  
-"Yeah ! C'est enfin une porte !" S'exclama-t-il.  
-"Mais, maintenant je suis curieux de continuer dans ce couloir pour voir ce qu'il y a d'autre au bout... Bon ! Réfléchis Gakupo, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Continuer dans ce couloir ? A savoir qu'il faudra sûrement tout refaire à contre-sens après pour retourner voir Mayu. Ou, ouvrir cette porte ?"  
Il hésita un peu sur place, puis il poussa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.  
-"Je vais déjà voir ce qu'il y a là. Et après je verrais." Décida-t-il.  
La pièce derrière la porte n'était pas éclairée non plus, et forcément sombre elle aussi, mais moins que le couloir. Gakupo cligna quelques fois des yeux et commença à réussir à distinguer des ombres à nouveau.  
Cette nouvelle pièce était étrange, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une pièce qui pouvait être utilisée dans un lieu d'habitation.  
Le jeune homme était loin de bien y voir, mais, de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer des ombres, il y avait des lits et sortes de fauteuils alignés le long d'un mur. Un grand plan de travail faisait l'angle d'en face, avec des tiroirs et placards tout le long du meuble, ainsi que des étagères murales au dessus. Et puis, Gakupo remarqua ce qui semblait être l'ombre d'un lavabo au milieu du plan de travail. Il s'approcha, s'en était bien un, mais le modèle semblait ancien et le cuivre qui le constituait était cabossé par endroit. Il se saisit d'une des deux petites poignées plates sur les côtés du robinet et la tourna, l'eau coulait ! Gakupo fut d'abord surpris, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit un leurre et que le robinet ne fonctionne pas, puis, lorsqu'il réalisa que l'eau coulait réellement il fut très heureux. Il mourrait de soif depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais il se rendit compte que cette eau était chaude, il tourna alors la deuxième poignée et mit sa main sous l'eau, celle-ci se refroidit petit-à-petit. Le jeune homme se désaltéra longuement sans reprendre son souffle et il se releva ensuite d'un coup en inspirant bruyamment. Il respira fort plusieurs fois de suite, puis sa respiration reprit rapidement un rythme normal.  
-"Pfoua! Je mourrais de soif ! J'en ai presque mal à l'estomac maintenant, tellement j'ai beaucoup bu alors qu'il était vide."  
Il ouvrit ensuite quelques placards pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Mais il ne réussi qu'à en faire tomber des boîtes en carton, lui semblait-il au bruit, sans pouvoir savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il faisait définitivement trop sombre pour qu'il puisse lire quoi que ce soit si jamais quelque chose était écrit dessus.  
Le jeune homme laissa rapidement tomber son idée d'ouvrir les placards et n'essaya même pas les tiroirs. En se retournant il remarqua une ombre rectangulaire imposante de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'y dirigeât, il s'agissait d'un grand congélateur à deux portes. Il ouvrit l'une d'elle, mais la lumière déclenchée à l'ouverture l'aveugla et le froid était saisissant, il referma la porte immédiatement.  
-"Bon, je vais arrêter là pour cette pièce." Déclara-t-il à voix haute, pour lui même. "Il n'y a pas d'autres portes donnant ailleurs, alors je vais retourner dans le couloir et le continuer."  
En retraversant la pièce en direction de la porte il se cogna la jambe dans un tabouret bas à roulettes, qu'il envoya valdinguer d'un coup de pied.  
Une fois de nouveau dans le couloir, il reprit sa longue traversée dans le noir le plus complet.


	12. Chapitre 12 Remède ?

**Chapitre 12 :** **Remède ?**

-"Barbant ! Barbant ! Barbant !" Répétait sans cesse Yuri en soupirant tout en tournant les pages de son livre magique.  
-"Raaah ! Y'a plus rien que je trouve intéressant ! Le comte et sa femme prennent le thé. Sebastian est plongé dans des papiers, dont je ne comprend même pas l'utilité, entre deux services. Mizki nettoie et aiguise les armes. Tout ça c'est des trucs que je vois tous les jours ! Avec le jeu lancé pour tes amis je pensait pouvoir me divertir un peu. Alors au début ça allait, mais maintenant j'ai fini par me lasser. Et puis Teto avec le groupe de la salle à manger, je trouve ça tellement nul, elle leur a révélé trop vite la solution ! Maintenant Aria va retrouver la mémoire rapidement, et puis quoi ? Y'aura plus rien de divertissant. Franchement ! Elle aurait pu faire traîner plus en longueur, Teto. Yuma s'est battu pour retrouver sa petite Aria. D'abord il s'est suicidé pour la rejoindre dans l'autre monde, puis il a attendu des années de pouvoir la croiser à nouveau. Manque de bol elle fait parti du rare pourcentage qui oublie leur vie antérieur ! Alors il a failli la tuer en tentant le tout pour le tout pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Et puis encore des complications, il s'avère que maintenant c'est sa vie actuelle qu'elle a oubliée, il apprend que c'est très grave et qu'elle peut en mourir. O tristesse absolue ! Il va la perdre à tout jamais après toutes ses épreuves et qu'il touchait presque au but ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que ce soit réglé en dix secondes par un pacte passé avec Teto ? Dont on ne sait rien en plus, parce-qu'ils chuchotaient !? Pfff, sérieusement. Elle aurait dû poser plus de conditions, ou alors se moquer de lui et ne pas lui révéler de suite la solution, malgré qu'il avait accepté leur petit marché !"  
-"Ca y est ? T'as fini ton cirque ?" Lui lança Lily.  
-"Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Je suis énervée, ok !? Ils m'ont saoulée !"  
Sur ces mots, elle lança le livre à travers la pièce. Il passa si près du visage de Lily que celle-ci en sentit le souffle.  
-"Et alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.  
Yuri resta quelques secondes figée devant elle, réfléchissant. Puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Elle poussa un petit rire, presque mignon, si on omettait le fait qu'avec son expression actuelle elle ressemblait à une psychopathe. Et elle s'avançât vers Lily.  
Cette dernière ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être torturée à nouveau.  
Mais au lieu de cela elle entendit les chaînes tomber au sol, Yuri venait de la détacher.  
-"Vient !" Lui lança-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la pièce d'à côté.  
Lily se leva difficilement, car ses jambes étaient endolories. Elle se saisit du livre, qui était tombé à côté d'elle tout-à-l'heure.  
-"Les amis . . ." Chuchota-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.  
Puis, tout en gardant le livre contre elle, elle prit la suite de Yuri.  
Elles étaient dans une pièce immense. Elles l'avait déjà traversée tout-à-l'heure, lorsque Yuri avait emmenée Lily dans sa chambre.  
La pièce était remplie de boîtes, certaines en bois, d'autres en pierre et même quelques unes en marbre, sculptées et avec divers ornements, des cercueils.  
Ils étaient tous bien alignés, en rang, chacun sur sa propre petite estrade.  
-"Ils sont magnifiques !" Ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Lily, maintenant qu'elle pouvait les voir vraiment en détails.  
Elle passa la main sur un des cercueil en bois, une croix y était sculpté dans un cercle au centre, ainsi que des motifs de fleurs et de ronces sur tout le contour du couvercle.  
-"Bon." Annonça Yuri. "Je veux bien te les prêter, mais tu y fais attention hein !"  
Elle se dirigeât vers un des cercueil, monta sur l'estrade et l'ouvrit, avant de commencer à en sortir le cadavre d'une jeune fille.  
Elle se retourna vers Lily, se trouvant à présent au pied de l'estrade, et lui lança délicatement le cadavre. La jeune femme blonde eu un mouvement de recul, par réflexe.  
-"Rattrape !" Ordonna Yuri qui commençait à s'affoler.  
De toute façon Lily n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva avec le cadavre dans les bras. Elle eu d'abord une expression de dégoût, puis rapidement de surprise.  
-"Whaou ! C'est des poupées de porcelaine !?"  
-"Non, non, c'est bien de vrais cadavres." Répondit Yuri d'un ton nonchalant, tout en ouvrant un autre cercueil. "C'est la magie qui les conserve comme ça."  
Lily était vraiment partagée, d'un côté elle ressentait du dégoût sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable cadavre, mais d'un autre le corps était tellement bien conservé et avait la peau si immaculée, cette jeune fille ressemblait tellement à une poupée grandeur nature que ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça de l'avoir dans les bras.  
-"Pauvre petite Adrienne, devenue mère adolescente à l'âge de 15 ans suite à un affreux viol. Enfin, à présent son âme à été libérée, et elle repose en paix pour l'éternité."  
Après ça, Yuri arriva, un cadavre d'enfant dans les bras, et le fit étreindre le cadavre que tenait encore Lily.  
-"Son enfant ?" Demanda celle-ci avec empathie.  
-"Sa fille, Judith." Confirma Yuri, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de tête.  
-"C'est toi qui a inventer les histoires ?"  
-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Toutes les histoires de ces cadavres sont réelles et sont arrivées en vrai !"  
Lily fit une grimace, et ressentit encore plus de tristesse pour cette jeune mère et sa fille.  
-"Comment sont-elles mortes toutes les deux ?"  
-"C'est moi. Je les ai aidées en les libérant. Elles sont en paix à présent. Enfin, c'était surtout pour Adrienne. Judith était encore jeune, mais, être issue d'un viol et grandir sans sa mère... c'était quand même mieux pour elle comme ça."  
-"Comment peux-tu te permettre de juger ça par toi-même ?" Demanda Lily, d'un air de dégoût envers Yuri.  
-"Alors écoute moi bien ma petite !" S'énerva la concernée, lâchant le cadavre de la petite Judith par-terre et attrapant Lily par les cheveux. "Ici c'est différent ! Ce monde est différent du tien ! La culture, l'éducation, les mentalités, les lois, la justice ! Tout ça c'est différent ! Alors c'est toi qui n'as pas à te permettre de juger ici !"  
Puis elle poussa son double en arrière, avec tellement de force qu'elle avait probablement dû utiliser la magie.  
Lily passa par dessus les quelques marches et se retrouva sur l'estrade derrière elle sans vraiment réaliser, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière dans un cercueil vide, ouvert.  
Dans sa chute elle avait lâché le livre magique, qu'elle avait tenu à la main jusqu'à présent. Il vola et atterrit ouvert sur son ventre.

Aria, Yuma, Yukari et Teto avaient quittée la salle à manger et se déplaçaient ensemble dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Mikuo, avec la jeune fille aux cheveux violets en tête de file.  
-"Les choses ont l'air d'avoir changées !" Lui lança Aria. "Même si ça me fait encore bizarre de me dire ça, vu que j'ai oublié les quinze dernières années que j'ai vécues."  
-"Et oui !" Répondit la fille violette. "Je suis en couple maintenant ! Franchement, tu y crois ?" Dit-elle en riant.  
-"J'avoue que... Il y a quinze ans, du coup. Je ne te voyais pas finir en couple un jour."  
-"Moi non plus je ne savais pas." Se joignit à la conversation Yuma. "Depuis quand ?"  
-"Une dizaine d'années. Mais il est arrivé au manoir seulement quelques mois après ton suicide."  
-"Et donc, c'est un vampire ?" Demanda Aria. "Ils sont plutôt rares. Si je me souviens bien, c'est..."  
-"Oui c'est ça, c'est un vampire !" La coupa Yukari, qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser finir sa phrase et aller au bout de sa réflexion.  
Yuma regarda Aria, il avait visiblement compris où elle voulait en venir.  
Après ça, tout le monde resta silencieux, l'ambiance était un peu tendue sans trop qu'ils puissent se l'expliquer.  
Heureusement, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre de Mikuo. Yukari ouvrit la porte en grand et se dirigeât d'un pas décidé, droit en direction du lit.  
-"Mikuo ! Debout grosse larve !"  
-"Hmmm..." Emergeât-il, perdu sous ses oreillers et une tonne de couettes. "Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? On est en plein milieu de la journée..." Articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, encore à moitié endormi.  
-"La lune ne bouge jamais de toute façon !"  
-"Ouais mais le système de temps et d'horaires existe quand même, et on a une horloge interne aussi je te signal."  
Il se décida enfin à sortir sa tête de sous la couette. Ses cheveux turquoises étaient un peu en bataille. Mi-longs, ils lui retombaient dans la nuque avec quelques uns plus courts sur le dessus de la tête. Et, des mèches longues retombaient dans ses yeux encore mi-clos, dont la couleur étaient assortie à ses cheveux.  
-"Oui, certes." Reconnu Yukari à ses arguments. "Mais là c'est une urgence absolue ! Alors bouge tes fesses maintenant !"  
Sur ces mots elle tira la couette hors du lit.  
Mikuo, qui dormait avec un simple slip, se leva nonchalamment. Il alla prendre des vêtements dans une armoire et enfila un pantalon en jean noir taille basse, avec une ceinture bleue, et un chemisier gris.  
Finalement, il revînt près du petit groupe.  
-"Bon..." Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
-"Ia est en danger !" S'enerva Yuma, qui saisit Mikuo par le col. "Alors tu vas te bouger mon vieux ! Et accorder plus d'intérêt à cette histoire, ok !"  
L'expression de Mikuo, qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier d'être brusqué ainsi, se ferma. Son regard devînt noir, il fronça les sourcils et commença à montrer les crocs.  
-"Oh là ! On se calme tous les deux !" Ordonna Yukari en s'interposant entre les deux garçons.  
Aria posa la main sur l'épaule de Yuma et, en serrant les doigts, lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il recule. Ce qu'il fit sans opposer de resistance. Il la regarda et baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde, comme pour s'excuser silencieusement auprès d'elle.  
Teto, elle, n'intervenait pas. Elle restait dans son coin, adossée à un mur, s'amusant de la situation.  
-"Bon !" Fini par dire Yukari, une fois la tension retombée. "Tout le monde est bien calmé ?"  
Elle mit bien l'accent sur le mot "calmé" et regarda Yuma avec insistance lorsqu'elle le prononça.  
-"Mikuo, écoute." Continua-t-elle. "Je t'ai déjà parlé de Ia. Eh bien la voilà ! Alors, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée, mais en gros elle est revenue ici alors qu'elle vivait son autre vie dans l'autre monde. Il se trouve qu'elle a d'abord perdue la mémoire de sa vie ici, de sa vie antérieur. Finalement, grâce à Yuma !" Insista-t-elle encore en prononçant son prénom. Elle se calma, s'éclaircit la gorge et continua." Ahem. Bref. Finalement, elle a retrouvé ses anciens souvenirs. Mais maintenant c'est de sa vie actuelle dont elle ne se souvient pas. C'est très grave, elle peut en mourir, fin de l'histoire. Et on a besoin de ton sang du coup !"  
-"Hein !?"  
Ce fut tout ce que le garçon aux cheveux turquoise réussit à sortir car il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation.  
-"En tout cas, c'est ce que Teto nous a dit."  
Le vampire jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, toujours adossée près de la porte.  
-"Quoi ?" Lui dit-elle alors, avant de décoller son dos du mur et de rejoindre les autres. "C'est ce que j'ai appris un jour. T'es un vampire et tu ne sais même pas les propriétés que peut avoir ton sang ?"  
-"Bien sûr que si, je sais que le sang de vampire peut avoir des propriétés particulières. Mais bon, il y en a tellement qu'on ne sait pas forcément tout ce qu'il peut faire."  
-"Eh bien, maintenant tu en connais une de plus !" Puis elle lui décocha un petit sourire.  
-"C'est un peu bizarre, pour un vampire que ce soit lui qui donne son sang, mais bon."  
-"Fais-le pour Aria." Lui demanda Yukari en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Mikuo se mordit alors le poignet et tendit son bras en direction d'Aria.  
Celle-ci vrilla à la vue du sang. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ses pupilles s'élargirent autant qu'elles le pouvaient, et le blanc fini par devenir noir. Elle se lécha les lèvres et fit un pas vers Mikuo.  
-"Hep ! Ne le bouffe pas non plus !" L'arrêta Yukari en tendant son bras devant son amie.  
-"Désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter."  
-"Mouais..."  
-"On devrait peut-être lui servir dans un verre, nan ?" Proposa alors Mikuo, qui n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir laisser son bras entre les mains, et les dents, de cette folle.  
Mais Aria avait déjà attrapé son bras. Heureusement pour lui elle s'était calmée et se contenta juste de lécher le sang qui avait coulé.  
Quelques secondes passèrent où tout le monde la regardait sans rien dire.  
-"Alors ?" Fini par rompre le silence Yuma. "Tu te rappelles de nouveau de ta vie actuelle ?"  
La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-"Heu... Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas réglé." Fit Lily à l'intention de Yuri.  
Elle était toujours assise dans le cercueil dans lequel elle était tombée tout à l'heure et observait la scène se dérouler grâce aux images renvoyées par le livre.  
Yuri jouait non loin de là à une dinette macabre avec les cadavres d'Adrienne et sa fille Judith, ainsi que d'autres qu'elle avait sortis entre temps.  
Dès qu'elle entendit l'autre blonde elle se précipita vers elle.  
-"Quoi ?"  
-"Tout à l'heure, t'as dit que maintenant que Teto avait donné la solution ce serait réglé en dix secondes. Eh bien, il semblerait que ça ne marche pas."  
-"Sérieux !?" Fit-elle, à la fois surprise, mais extrêmement contente que les choses redeviennent intéressantes à son goût.  
Elle déboula en courant et mit toute son attention à regarder la scène sur le livre, penchée par dessus l'épaule de Lily.

-"Teee-tooo !" S'enerva Yuma en se dirigeant vers la fille au couettes bouclées. "Tu avais dit que ça fonctionnerait ! Notre marché ne tient plus !"  
-"Ah non !" Protesta-t-elle. "Notre marché c'était pour que je donne l'info ! Pas contre, la garantie que ça fonctionnerait..."  
Son sourire hypocrite agaçant d'autant plus le jeune homme.  
-"Peut-être qu'il y a une dose ?" Demanda Yukari.  
-"Non, non." Affirma Teto. "Une goutte de sang de vampire suffit à faire effet pour tout. Il n'y a pas de dose selon pour quoi on l'utilise."  
-"Alors pourquoi ça ne fait pas effet là ?"  
Yuma utilisait toute sa concentration et toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas étriper la petite aux couettes à coup de magie.  
-"Je n'en sais rien moi !" Râla-t-elle. "J'ai lu ça dans un livre, comme quoi ça pouvait guérir la perte de mémoire peu importe laquelle des deux vies l'amnésie concernait. Mais je n'avait jamais vécu le truc en vrai !"  
-"Le jeu est lancé !?" Demanda alors soudainement Aria d'une petite voix étonnée.  
Pendant que Yuma et Teto se prenaient la tête, elle s'était assise sur le lit de Mikuo. Là, elle avait remarqué une chaînette briller sous la table de chevet, en la tirant elle en avait sortie une demie sphère en verre à la teinte rougeâtre, qu'elle reconnue immédiatement, pour avoir déjà joué plusieurs fois dans le passé.  
-"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Soupira alors Yukari. "Tu as retrouvée, ou perdue, selon le point de vue, la mémoire après que leu jeu ait été lancé, alors tu ne t'en souviens pas. Pour faire cours : tu es une participante, ainsi que tes camarades de classe de l'autre monde, et nous on ne l'es pas."  
-"Bon, bah alors je dois jouer !" Lança-Aria d'un air décidé.  
Elle se leva et parti, sûre d'elle, en direction de la porte.  
-"Attend !" Essaya de l'arrêter en vain son amie. "La priorité ça reste de te faire retrouver toute ta mémoire ! C'est très dangereux pour toi, tu le sais !"  
C'était définitivement peine perdue. Aria avait vraiment dans l'optique de prendre pleinement part au jeu. Et, déjà, elle avait disparue dans le couloir.


	13. Chapitre 13 Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 13 :** **Retrouvailles**

Miku s'amusait énormément à détruire les Kotsu. Elle saisissait la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle et ses amis étaient, bien sûr. Mais, fan de jeux vidéo comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation également. Se retrouver au moins une fois dans un jeu vidéo en vrai était l'un de ses plus grands rêves, et de ceux qu'elles pensait les plus fous et irréalisables aussi.  
A la différence d'un jeu vidéo, cependant, elle n'avait qu'une seule vie, pas de retour au point de sauvegarde possible. Son énergie s'épuisait réellement aussi, et rapidement, sans qu'il soit question de jauge qui pouvait se régénérer, elle aurait besoin d'un vrai repos pour que son corps se remette. Ca, elle l'avait bien compris lors de sa première rencontre avec un Kostu.  
Heureusement, plusieurs heures auparavant, elle avait eu l'occasion de fouiller une salle d'armements. Elle y avait trouvé deux pistolets, et cela était bien plus pratique et bien moins fatiguant qu'un combat à mains nues. Elle avait également pris tous les chargeurs qu'elle avait pu trouver en retournant la salle dans tous les sens, elle les transportait dans une sacoche attachée autour de sa taille.  
A présent, elle affrontait trois kotsu. L'un, la poursuivait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Elle lui avait tiré une balle qui avait entièrement traversé son crâne de haut en bas, mais cela n'avait eu pour effet que de lui laissé un trou entre les deux orbites. Il vivait, en quelques sortes, toujours, sans sembler plus dérangé que ça. Et depuis, il se déplaçait de plus en plus, ce qui empêchait la jeune fille de viser à nouveau correctement. Les autres, lui étaient tombés dessus au détour d'un couloir peu de temps après. Elle avait rapidement brisés quelques os de l'un d'eux avec plusieurs balles, et il s'était écroulé avant de disparaître. Mais elle venait aussi de vider ses deux pistolets, et ne pouvait plus rien contre ceux qui restaient.  
Elle se précipita rapidement vers une porte qu'elle venait de remarquer un peu plus loin. Elle avait gagné quelques secondes avant que les Kotsu ne débarquent à sa poursuite. Rapidement, d'un geste aisé semblant presque naturel, rodé depuis longtemps, elle fit tomber les chargeurs vides des pistolets, se saisit de deux neufs dans la sacoche dans son dos et les mit en place dans les pistolets. Au moment où elle terminait sa manipulation, les Kotsu débarquèrent dans la pièce, elle leva immédiatement les pistolets et tira. Une, deux, trois balles chacun dans des os des pattes arrières. Il s'écroulèrent tous presque en même temps.  
-"Pfff. Il y en a de plus en plus." Soupira la jeune fille. "Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis des chargeurs restant."  
Elle vérifia rapidement à l'intérieur de la sacoche, pour l'instant il lui en restait largement suffisamment, mais à ce rythme elle finirait forcément par épuiser son stock.  
Elle ressorti de la pièce, un simple petit salon, et décida d'emprunter le couloir par lequel le groupe de Kotsu avait surgit tout à l'heure.  
Elle le longeât pendant un moment et déboucha sur un large couloir perpendiculaire à celui d'où elle venait, il était séparé en deux par une des fameuses parois vitrées qui délimitaient les aires de jeu.  
Elle prit sur sa gauche et marcha ainsi pendant environ une minute, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un qui courrait et venait dans sa direction de l'autre côté de la paroi.  
-"Mikuuu !" Cria la silhouette qui se rapprochait, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près pour reconnaître la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise.  
C'était Kaito. Il déboula en courant face à Miku, et manqua de peu de se prendre la paroi en ne s'arrêtant pas assez tôt.  
-"Toi aussi tu en as trouvé !? Et tu l'as gardé en plus ! Tu n'es pas totalement un cas désespéré alors, tu as bien retenu quelques trucs de mes enseignements aux jeux vidéos !" S'exclama la jeune fille, en apercevant une petite chaînette pendre de la poche de Kaito.  
Elle fourra sa main dans sa sacoche et en sortit une demi-sphère en verre bleuté pour la lui montrer.  
Kaito en fit de même avec celle se trouvant dans sa poche.  
-"Tu sais à quoi ça sert !?" Lui demanda-t-il.  
-"Non. Mais en tombant dessus je me suis dis que c'était pas normal et que ça devait servir à quelque chose." Répondit-elle, en arborant un sourire satisfait.  
Elle observa quelques secondes l'une puis l'autre de leurs demies-sphères.  
-"Et si on essayait ça ?" Proposa-t-elle en plaçant la sienne contre la paroi. "Colle la tienne au même endroit, de l'autre côté !"  
Kaito s'exécuta, et aussitôt la paroi se dissipa avant de disparaître totalement. D'un geste hésitant, le jeune homme tendi son bras là où la paroi se tenait, quelques secondes auparavant, et le secoua dans le vide pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien disparue.  
-"Ah ! Mais j'oubliait ! Ils arrivent derrière moi ! Ces machins... ces sortes de squelettes qui bougent !" Articula-t-il d'un air soudainement affolé. "Miku-chan ! Aide moi maintenant que y'a plus la paroi !"  
Effectivement, deux silhouettes de Kotsu commençaient à apparaître au travers de l'obscurité, et ils se rapprochaient à grands pas.  
-"Baisse toi !" Ordonna la jeune fille à son ami.  
-"Hein ?"  
L'action se déroula si rapidement, que Kaito lui-même ne su dire si son corps avait réagit par réflexe plus vite que son esprit, on si il avait trébuché en essayant d'avancer dans la précipitation. Quoi-qu'il en soit, il était à terre, et Miku avait le champ libre pour tirer droit sur les deux Kotsu.  
Elle saisit ses pistolets, qu'elle avait momentanément rangés à sa ceinture, et tira en suivant la ligne de la colonne vertébral de chaque Kotsu. Plusieurs vertèbres explosèrent en petits morceaux lors de l'impact. Et en quelques secondes les Kotsu n'étaient plus que deux tas d'ossements gisant au sol, qui finirent par devenir de minuscules particules magiques s'évaporant dans les airs.  
-"Woaw ! C'était génial !" S'exclama Kaito, admiratif.  
Miku l'aida à se relevé en lui tendant la main.  
-"Ouais. Et puis tu t'es bien baissé là, contrairement aux jeux vidéo où je me retrouve souvent à te tirer dessus."  
-"Haha, ouais." Répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.  
Il se demanda si la jeune fille aurait pu réellement finir par lui tirer dessus par nécessité, comme il lui arrivait de le faire avec les personages qu'il incarnait dans les jeux vidéo, lorsqu'il ne réagissait pas assez vite ou s'emmêlait dans les commandes.  
-"Où as-tu trouvé ses pistolets ?" Fini-t-il par lui demander.  
-"Dans une salle d'armements. Pas longtemps après le début du jeu. C'est là aussi que j'ai trouvé la demie-sphère."  
-"Ah ! Alors c'était toi, la moitié de la salle retournée dans tous les sens de l'autre côté de la paroi."  
-"Probablement. J'ai beaucoup fouillé pour ne passer à côté de rien. Et la salle était séparée par une paroi aussi."  
-"Attend ! Alors ça veut dire qu'on est passés à quelques minutes d'écart dans la même salle !? Et en plus on aurait pu faire disparaître ces parois dès ce moment vu qu'on a trouvé chacun notre demie-sphère dans cette salle !"  
Le ton de la voix de Kaito montrait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, dépassé par le fait d'avoir autant risquée sa vie face aux Kotsu, alors qu'ils auraient pu s'affranchir des parois et rester tous les deux déjà des heures et des heures auparavant.  
Soudainement, il prit Miku dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.  
-"Je t'aime Miku." Lui dit-il alors. "Je tenait à te le dire, si jamais on venait à ne pas s'en sortir. Depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai l'impression que ma vie est encore plus belle, même si on essayait de le cacher aux autres pour le moment. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous devinés, tu sais. J'adore vraiment faire des soirées jeux vidéos avec toi, même si bien souvent je me fait rétamé." Il pouffa de rire en disant cette dernière phrase, et cela fit sourire Miku. "Je voulais te dire que même si je meurs ici, j'en serais content, parce-qu'on sera dans un jeu vidéo réel ensemble."  
-"Ce que tu peux être bête." Lui répondit Miku en souriant. "Moi aussi je t'aime. Et ton petit discours, je le trouve super touchant. Mais..." Elle soupira un instant. "Apprécier ta mort ici parce-que ta raison c'est qu'on est dans un jeu vidéo grandeur nature et que tu adores jouer aux jeux vidéo avec moi..."  
-"Ben quoi ?"  
-"C'est bien digne de toi je dirais." Lui lança la jeune fille en rigolant.  
Puis notre petit couple, à présent réunit, décida ensuite de poursuivre sa route dans sa nouvelle aire de jeu qui s'était agrandie.

Gumi se réveilla sur un canapé, dans un coin d'une petite salle de réception. Elle n'était pas vraiment tranquille à l'idée de dormir dans cet endroit, à cause de la crainte de se faire attaquer, et s'était souvent réveillée. Mais l'épuisement était trop fort, elle avait vraiment besoin de repos et était resté allongée plusieurs heures. Mais, malgré un sommeil agité, elle se sentait à présent un minimum de nouveau en forme pour reprendre ses déplacements dans le manoir.  
Elle sorti de la petite pièce et prit immédiatement sur sa gauche dans le couloir, puisqu'elle venait déjà de la droite avant de décider de se reposer.  
Rapidement, elle tomba dans un grand hall desservant plusieurs couloirs. Les murs étaient décorés avec des boucliers dont des blasons étaient gravés dessus et des lances.  
-"Décidément, je tombe sur des lances partout où je vais dans ce manoir moi." Fit-elle remarquer à haute voix pour elle même.  
Puis elle remarqua un escalier qui montait, un peu plus loin dans la pénombre. Elle commença a s'y diriger, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant d'un des couloir, c'était un Kotsu qui patrouillait.  
-"Zut !" Murmura-t-elle en essayant d'aller se cacher dans le couloir le plus proche.  
-"Shaaa !"  
Mais c'était trop tard, le Kotsu l'avait aperçut et, déjà, la prenait en chasse. Par réflexe, Gumi se saisit d'une des lances entreposées au mur à côté d'elle. Elle essaya également de prendre un bouclier au cas où, mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient vraiment fixés au mur eux, contrairement aux lances qui étaient posées sur de gros crochets.  
-"Bon, c'est reparti." Dit-elle en faisant face au Kotsu qui lui arrivait dessus. "Mais ça va être plus difficile que de faire se balancer un lustre là..."  
La jeune fille essaya de brandir la lance, mais elle manquait de force et avait du mal à la garder en l'air. Le Kotsu se jeta sur elle la gueule grande ouverte. Gumi réussi à lever la lance au bon moment et la créature alla s'empaler dessus de lui même avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Mais avec toute sa force il poussa la jeune fille contre le mur, menaçant de l'empaler à son tour avec le manche. A la différence qu'elle, contrairement à lui, ça la tuerait sur le coup. Heureusement elle arriva à esquiver de justesse en lâchant la lance et se jetant sur le côté. Et le Kotsu alla alors incruster la lance dans une pierre du mur sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le manche était coincé dans la pierre fraîchement cassée. La créature essaya de se libérer en tirant en arrière mais la pierre, bien que fragilisée, était bien trop scellée et ne céda pas plus.  
Mais le Kotsu ne s'avoua aucunement vaincu, il fit claquer sa mâchoire et ses dents de ferraille aiguisées tranchèrent net le métal de la lance. Le bout avec la pointe, lui, resta enfoncé dans l'une de ses vertèbres par l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le Kotsu, qui, immédiatement, se retourna et chercha sa proie dans tout le hall.  
-"Hey, tas d'os ! Par ici !" Cria Gumi de l'autre côté du hall pour attirer son attention.  
Le Kotsu grogna et se dirigeât d'un pas rapide et décidé dans sa direction. La jeune fille se tenait droite, bien en face de lui, elle essayait de ne pas trembler et laisser la peur l'envahir. Puis elle pris une grande inspiration en voyant le Kotsu se rapprocher rapidement.  
Pendant que la créature était coincée, elle avait très vite cherché à s'enfuir. Mais elle avait aperçut une chaîne accrochée au mur. Comprenant que le Kotsu ne laisserait probablement pas tomber et qu'il finirait par la rattraper sans aucun doute, elle eu une idée. Elle savait que c'était risqué, mais elle se devait d'essayer.  
Le Kotsu avançait vers elle. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la mains de la jeune fille se crispaient sur le bout de la chaîne qu'elle tenait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avançait trop vite et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire ce qu'elle avait prévue, que le Kotsu finirait par lui fonçait dessus et qu'il sera trop tard pour elle pour partir, qu'elle allait mourir ici.  
Soudainement, elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne. L'autre bout, attaché en un lasso posé au sol, se resserra autour des pattes arrières qu Kotsu qu'il venait de poser dedans. Gumi continuait à tirer, le Kostu, dont les pattes arrières s'entrechoquèrent, perdi rapidement l'équilibre et tomba de tout son poids en arrière. Avec le choc, sa colonne vertébrale se disloqua et la créature disparue, ne restait au sol plus que le bout de lance cassé qui était auparavant planté dans l'un de ses os.  
Gumi resta figée sur place plusieurs secondes durant, le souffle saccadé et l'air paniqué, elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle avait réussi et qu'elle était toujours en vie.  
Lorsqu'elle reprit complètement ses esprits, elle alla prendre l'escalier. Il donnait accès à un seul et unique couloir qu'elle n'eut pas le choix de suivre pour l'instant.  
Elle arriva face à une paroi qui bloquait le chemin au milieu du couloir. Un autre couloir partait sur la droite, et n'était pas bloqué celui-là, du moins pour l'instant. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer dans ce couloir puisque c'était sa seule option possible à part faire demi-tour, mais entendit alors des voix, au loin de l'autre côté de la paroi.  
-"Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?" Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.  
-"Gumi !?" Répondit la voix d'une jeune fille, qui avait visiblement reconnue celle de son interlocutrice.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et rapidement deux silhouettes apparurent de l'autre côté de la paroi vitrée.  
-"Miku !" Fit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, enjoué en apercevant son amie. "Et... Kaito !?" Continua-t-elle surprise. "Vous êtes ensemble !? Vous avez réussi à faire disparaître les parois qui vous séparaient !?"  
-"Oui." Lui répondit le jeune hommes aux cheveux bleus. "C'est grâce à Miku. Elle a trouvé la solution quand elle a remarqué qu'on avait tous les deux des demies-sphères comme celles-ci !"  
Sur ces mots il sorti sa demie-sphère bleue, qu'il avait gardé avec lui.  
-"Ah ! J'en ai trouvé une comme ça moi aussi !"  
Rapidement Gumi sorti de sa poche l'objet en verre qu'elle avait récupéré du haut du lustre plus tôt, sa demie-sphère à elle avait une teinte légèrement verte. Aussitôt Kaito plaqua sa demie-sphère contre la paroi et dit à Gumi d'en faire de même en lui expliquant le fonctionnement.  
Mais rien ne se passa. Miku essaya avec la sienne, au cas où. Toujours rien. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à chacune des demies-sphères.  
-"Les nôtres avec Kaito sont bleutées, alors que la tienne semble verte." Fit elle remarqué, de ce qui lui semblait voir dans l'obscurité. "Il doit y avoir une sorte de code couleur alors !" Continua-t-elle.  
-"Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre demie-sphère qu'on doit trouver ? Et que logiquement elle sera verte celle-ci ?" Lui demanda alors son petit ami.  
-"Oui. Et comme j'étais dans la dernière aire de jeu, et toi entre la mienne et celle de Gumi, je pense qu'elle doit se trouver quelque part dans ton aire à toi. Enfin, dans ce qui était ton aire de jeu au départ. Mais maintenant que toutes les parois entre nos deux aires de jeu ont disparues, ça va être compliqué de savoir où était la limite..."  
-"Conclusion, ça va nous faire énormément de surface à chercher sans trop savoir où s'arrêter. Si je comprend bien ?"  
-"Ouais." Confirma la jeune fille. "Énormément de surface, et pour un tout petit objet comme ça."  
-"D'autant que ça peut se trouver vraiment n'importe où." Renchéri Gumi. "J'ai trouvé la mienne dans un lustre quand même !"  
-"Ca va être compliqué..." Conclurent Miku et Kaito d'une même voix.  
Gumi était amusée par la synchronisation dont faisaient preuve les deux amoureux.  
-"Vous êtes mignons." Leur dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Les deux se mirent à rougir, mais Miku plus que Kaito, elle semblait avoir oublié que ses amis savaient avec certitude maintenant pour leur couple.  
-"B-Bon !" Bafouilla-t-elle gênée, pour rompre le silence qui allait s'installer. "Ca risque de nous prendre du temps de trouver ce truc. Il faudrait qu'on essaye de se retrouver ici après un certain laps de temps..."  
-"Sans moyen de connaitre l'heure ça va être compliqué." Argumenta Gumi.  
-"Ouais, je sais. Et puis retrouver l'endroit exact aussi, risque d'être compliqué... Gumi, il faudrait que tu essaye de te déplacer toujours en restant prés des parois, en espérant pouvoir nous recroiser facilement comme ça."  
-"Là aussi ça va être compliqué, vu la grandeur de ce manoir."  
Gumi soupira, en ce demandant si il y avait vraiment un moyen qu'ils puissent être sûrs de se retrouver.  
Finalement, tous les trois conclurent de faire ainsi, en espérant que le hasard fasse bien les choses pour leur permettre de se retrouver plus tard.


	14. Chapitre 14 Amnésie fatale

**Chapitre 14 :** **Amnésie fatale**

-"Yuri, ma chère. J'aurais besoin de ton livre quelques temps." Fit le comte Kasane.  
En arrivant dans la salle des cercueils au sous-sol, il vit Lily assise dans l'un cercueil et Yuri derrière elle, toutes les deux en train d'observer les images sur le dit livre.  
-"Ah !? Pourquoi comte ?" Demanda la concernée en se levant. "C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai pour observer tout ce qu'il se passe dans le manoir..."  
-"Je sais, je sais, Yuri." Lui répondit le compte d'un ton compatissant. "Mais j'en aurais besoin. Pas longtemps."  
-"Bon..." Se résigna Yuri.  
Elle se saisit du livre sur les genoux de Lily et se déplaça dans la pièce pour le prêter au comte.  
-"Si tu veux absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe en haut, tu n'as cas venir. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de bouger un peu de ce sous-sol." Lui dit-il tout en tournant les talons avant de repartir dans les escaliers.  
Yuri fixa le haut escalier menant à l'étage du dessus, encore quelques temps après le départ du compte. En soupirant, elle se dirigeât vers sa chambre.  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda Lily, qui l'avait suivit.  
-"Ce que le compte a dit. Je vais aller en haut."  
Sur ce, elle attacha un collier au cou de l'autre blonde et y fixa une chaîne.  
-"Evidemment, tu viens avec moi ! Faut que j'te surveille."  
Lily se retrouva obligée de la suivre, si elle ne voulait pas se faire étrangler lorsque Yuri tira sur la chaîne en quittant la pièce.

Aria se déplaçait dans les couloirs, en lançant et rattrapant dans sa main la demie-sphère rouge à chaque pas, et en ricanant. Un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos en résonnant le long des murs des sombres couloirs.  
La jeune fille avait laissé ses amis en plan, une bonne demie heure auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'un jeu était actuellement lancé dans le manoir. Elle avait perdu les souvenirs de sa vie actuelle mais avait quand même l'impression que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était plus venue dans ce monde, alors elle tenait à s'imprégner de nouveau un maximum du manoir et d'en profiter, comme elle le faisait dans ses derniers souvenirs.  
Sur son chemin elle se retrouva bloquée par une paroi vitrée.  
-"Rha ! Fichues parois !" Se plaignit-elle tout en tapant de la main dans la vitre. "Je voulais aller voir le salon ouest moi."  
-"Ia !?" Fit une voix de l'autre côté.  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et verts apparut devant elle, sortant de la pénombre.  
-"Ia ! C'est super de tomber sur toi !" Lui dit alors Gumi.  
-"Hein ?"  
-"J'ai vu Miku et Kaito aussi y'a pas longtemps et on a trouvé comment faire disparaître les parois ! ..."  
A ce moment elle remarqua la demie sphère qu'Aria lança en l'air et rattrapa d'un air satisfait.  
-"Ah ! Alors tu en a trouvé une aussi !? C'est ça qui permet d'ouvrir les parois. Oh, mais la tienne est rouge, ce n'est toujours pas la bonne couleur pour moi. Bon, surtout garde la bien, elle nous sera utile plus tard je pense ! Je dois en trouver une rouge alors ?"  
-"Même si t'avais eu la bonne couleur dès maintenant je ne t'aurais pas ouvert tu sais." Lui dit alors Aria d'un ton hautain.  
-"Quoi ?" Lâcha Gumi, surprise par la réaction inattendue de sa soit-disant amie.  
-"Bon écoute machine, je ne te connais même pas, et il est hors de question que je t'aide pour le jeu. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, mais à ma manière."  
-"Ia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"  
Mais Aria tourna les talons sans même prêter attention à Gumi, et parti en riant fortement. Laissant la jeune fille aux cheveux verts en plan derrière la paroi vitrée, n'y comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait reprit sa route dans les couloirs depuis plusieurs minutes, abandonnant définitivement Gumi.  
-"Ma chère petite Aria, bien joué." Dit soudainement le comte Kasane, en apparaissant dans son dos.  
-"Ouah ! Comte ! Arrêtez d'apparaître comme ça dans mon dos."  
Aria se retourna d'un bon, déjà en posture prête à attaquer. La surprise l'avait faite réagir par instinct, mais elle se détendit dès qu'elle réalisa avec certitude qu'il s'agissait du comte.  
-"Ouais super action ! C'est génial comte d'apparaître comme ça dans le dos des gens par surprise !" Se fit entendre une voix au fond du couloir, accompagnée d'applaudissements.  
-"Yuri ?" Fit le comte en la voyant. "Alors tu es vraiment venue."  
-"Oui. La suite des événements avait l'air intéressante, et je n'avais pas envie d'être laissée en arrière sans savoir ce qu'il se passe, vu que je n'ai plus mon livre pour l'instant." Lui répondit la concernée.  
-"Yuri !?" Réagit Aria en entendant son nom. "La vache t'as grandi !"  
-"Bah, j'ai pris quinze ans. Hehe. Et au fait, sans rancune pour ce qu'il s'est passé"  
En finissant sa phrase Yuri la gratifia d'un petit sourire sarcastique.  
-"Mouais, je ne sais pas si je peux te croire sur ce coup là."  
-"Ia ?" Fit Lily qui s'avançait derrière l'autre blonde.  
-"Attend, Yuri, t'as pas de soeur jumelle. C'est la fille de la porte de l'autre monde, c'est ça ? Alors comme ça comte vous avez la main mise sur la deuxième porte aussi ?"  
-"Hmm... Pas tout a fait, honnêtement. Cette fille est arrivée en même temps que toi et les autres."  
-"Ah, alors je suis censée connaitre cette fille dans l'autre monde ? La fameuse histoire que j'ai oublié ma vie là-bas."  
-"Oui, exactement." Le comte sorti le livre magique de Yuri d'un pan de sa veste de costume et commença à montrer certaines images à Aria. "Vois-tu, ces gens sont tes camarades de classe dans l'autre monde."  
Aria regardait attentivement les images. Puis soudainement un flash lui traversa la tête, qui commença à lui faire mal. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de la saisir dans ses mains en faisant une grimace de douleur.  
-"Que-se passe-t'il ?" Lui demanda le comte.  
-"Hm, ça va, ça va, c'est passé." Fit Aria en se relevant. "Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, j'ai eu une douleur affreuse et soudaine dans la tête. Mais ça va mieux là."  
-"Bon, ça arrive des fois. Tant mieux si c'est passé." Conclut le comte. "Du coup, reprenons. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot longtemps. Aria, que dirais-tu si je modifiai les conditions du jeu et que je fasse en sorte que tu sois autorisée à passer à travers les vitres ? Comme ça tu pourras te déplacer dans tout le manoir comme si tu ne faisais plus parti du jeu."  
-"C'est intéressant." Répondit-elle, restant sur la retenue en attendant de savoir si le comte allait lui poser des conditions.  
-"Bon, eh bien considère cela comme fait. Sur ce..."  
Le comte tendit le livre à Yuri et, aussitôt celle-ci l'ayant récupéré, il disparu dans un nuage de fumée grise.  
Apparemment ce genre de comportement était habituel chez-lui, aucune des deux habitantes du manoir ne se posa vraiment de questions. Seul Lily, peu accoutumée à se genre de situation, semblait vraiment réagir.  
-"Yuriii..." Brisa le silence Aria, d'une voix quémande, un peu hypocrite. "Dis, tu me laisserais ce livre ? Pour que je garde facilement un oeil sur mes soit-disant camarades de classe."  
-"Hmmmmm..."  
Yuri fit délibérément croire qu'elle réfléchissait pendant un moment. Et Aria attendait la réponse patiemment, du moins elle essayait de ne pas s'impatienter.  
-"Non !" Fini par répondre la blonde, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire, tel une enfant fière de tenir tête à des adultes pour un caprice.  
Aria n'appréciât pas vraiment le fait qu'elle se moque d'elle, mais elle n'en fit rien, si ce n'était que l'expression de son visage se ferma.  
Elle se résignât et laissa Yuri tranquille. Elle jeta un regard à Lily en partant. Celle-ci n'osa rien dire.

Plus elle marchait, plus la pauvre Luka souffrait.  
Elle avait quitté la bibliothèque, mais ne s'était pas déplacée très loin dans les couloirs malgré les nombreuses heures qui s'étaient écoulées, tant elle marchait lentement et faisait beaucoup de pauses.  
Son genou avait tellement enflé qu'elle n'était désormais plus capable de le plier. Chaque pas sur sa jambe lui donnait la sensation que tout l'intérieur de son articulation était en train d'être broyer. Elle avait si mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler toutes seules.  
Malgré tout, elle se forçait à avancer et luttait contre les malaises, car elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se devait de retrouver les autres pour qu'ils puissent tous sortir d'ici.  
Elle arriva à la fin du couloir et déboucha sur un espace un peu plus ouvert. Mais soudainement elle entendit un bruit métallique derrière elle.  
-"Non, pitié..." Supplia-t-elle.  
Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Kotsu.  
-"Shaaa." Fit celui-ci d'un air satisfait.  
Maintenant elle en était sûre, il s'agissait bien d'un Kotsu, elle était mal.  
En se retournant, elle essaya de défaire au plus vite le fouet qui tenait les poches de glace autour de son genou. Mais d'un revers de patte le Kotsu l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait tout juste réussi à défaire le noeud du fouet, et celui-ci fini de se détacher avec l'élan, résultat : il tomba sur place là où la jeune femme se trouvait auparavant. Son genou s'était méchamment tordu lors de sa chute, et les larmes redoublèrent dans ses yeux. Elle pleurait maintenant vraiment et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration entre deux pleures.  
Elle eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et essayer de se calmer un peu. Puis, elle tenta le tout pour le tout en se déplaçant à quatre pattes pour aller récupérer le fouet. Tandis que le Kotsu se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se jeta en avant. Luka esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le côté, non sans se faire encore plus mal, alors que la mortelle mâchoire en métal se referma d'un claquement sec au ras du sol. La jeune femme essaya de ramper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, le fouet n'était plus très loin. Mais le Kotsu l'attrapa par la cheville de sa jambe blessée. D'un geste désespéré elle donna un à-coup en avant et tendit son bras autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle réussi de justesse à saisir le fouet du bout des doigts, avant de se retrouver tirée en arrière et soulevée au dessus du sol. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Elle était tenue seulement par sa mauvaise jambe, et elle avait l'impression qu'on était en train de la lui étendre à l'excès, que tout à l'intérieur se déchirait.  
Elle eu un haut le coeur et se sentit partir. Mais finalement sa conscience ne l'abandonna pas de suite. Malgré tout, son corps entier tremblait et elle avait la vue brouillée, et elle n'arrivait plus à dire si c'était à cause des larmes qui coulaient sans-cesse depuis tout à l'heure ou si c'était parce-qu'elle commençait à ne plus vraiment être là.  
Le Kotsu s'amusait à la secouer sur place. Elle profita des mouvements pour enrouler le fouet autour des côtes de la créature. Elle contrôlait très peu ses doigts tremblants et avait du mal à le nouer, mais il lui semblait quand même avoir réussi à un moment.  
Finalement son bourreau se lassa et, d'un geste, sans prévenir, la jeta contre le mur le plus proche, qui s'avérait en fait être une paroi vitrée. Mais il se retrouva très bête lorsqu'il sentit le fouet se resserrer autour de lui, l'entraînant à la suite de sa victime.  
Luka ne s'expliqua pas comment elle avait réussi à tenir le fouet dans sa main avec autant de force, mais elle en fut heureuse et soulagée lorsque les ossements s'éparpillèrent au sol et disparurent.  
Le choc avec la paroi lui coupa le souffle et elle s'écroula lamentablement, totalement à bout de force. Elle pleurait encore plus que ce qu'elle s'en croyait capable, tremblait, avait une sensation de froid à l'intérieur de tout son corps. Puis, sa conscience fini par la quitter réellement cette fois-ci, et en quelques secondes elle perdit connaissance.


	15. Chapter 15 Opération secrète

**Chapitre 15 :** **Opération secrète**

One se leva de son lit, alla se préparer à la salle de bain, prit son petit déjeuner, et s'appretta à sortir de chez elle pour commencer une nouvelle journée de cours, comme à son habitude. Une nouvelle journée sans sa soeur. Elle se surprit elle-même à commencer à s'habituer à son absence.  
Lorsqu'elle réalisa, les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.  
-"One !" L'interpella sa mère, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger.  
La jeune fille fit tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle n'osait pas parler car elle sentait que sa voix tremblerait et qu'elle ne pourrait plus cacher ses pleurs plus longtemps.  
Heureusement pour elle, sa mère n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse, et repris la parole aussitôt sa fille retournée.  
-"Ce soir avec ton père on va à une réunion avec les autres parents des élèves disparus. On risque de rentrer tard, ne nous attend pas."  
One se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris. Elle voulait répondre, et souhaiter une bonne journée à sa mère également avant de partir pour l'académie, mais sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'aucun son ne pouvais plus sortir pour l'instant.  
Finalement, sa mère reprit ses occupations et la jeune fille quitta la maison. Elle éclata en sanglots une fois dans la rue.  
Tout le monde était inquiet chez elle, mais personne ne le montrait vraiment. Alors elle prenait aussi beaucoup sur elle face à ses parents, mais cela l'attristait encore plus et c'était encore plus dur pour elle de tenir.

Elle avait pleuré tout le long du trajet, se faisant un peu remarquer dans la rue au passage. Malgré ses nombreuse tentatives pour essuyer ses larmes, celles-ci coulaient sans cesse et ne s'étaient calmées qu'une fois la jeune fille arrivée aux abords de l'académie.  
Elle se fondit dans la foule d'élèves empruntant l'allée menant à l'entrée du bâtiment et s'engageât à l'intérieur du hall.  
En se dirigeant vers la salle de son premier cours de la journée, elle tomba sur Oliver dans le couloir.  
-"Tu as pleuré !?" Remarqua celui-ci en voyant les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides de son amie.  
-"Comme jamais !" Répondit la concernée en en rigolant un peu, maintenant que ça lui était passé.  
Les deux amis entrèrent dans la salle, dont la porte était ouverte. Plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Ils remarquèrent que Seeu était déjà là elle aussi et la rejoignirent.  
-"Tu as pleuré !?" Demanda-t-elle à One en la voyant.  
-"Vous pouvez pas arriver en même temps tous les deux ? Qu'on évite de faire une répétition des choses à quelques minutes d'intervalle à chaque fois." Rigola One.  
-"Bon, j'en déduis que ça va mieux maintenant." Soupira Seeu.  
Rapidement, les autres élèves de la classes arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Puis le professeur entra à son tour et tout le monde prit place, avant de le saluer et de s'asseoir.  
-"Mademoiselle Kaai n'est pas là ?" Demanda celui-ci avant de commencer son cours.  
-"Je suis là ! Excusez-moi de mon retard." Fit une voix timide qui pointait par l'ouverture de la porte.  
La petite brune se précipita à sa place et s'excusa encore une fois.

A la pause de midi, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.  
Sweet Ann interpella son fils en chemin.  
-"Il y a une réunion des professeurs après les cours. Le chauffeur viendra te chercher."  
-"D'accord." Se contenta de répondre Oliver, avant que chacun ne reparte de son côté.  
-"T'as un chauffeur !?" S'exclama soudainement One, impressionnée.  
-"Ca t'étonne encore ce genre de détail après être déjà venue chez moi ?"  
-"Ah mais attend !" Réalisa d'un coup la jeune fille. "Ca veut dire que ta mère est absente ce soir ! Mes parents aussi ! J'avais pensé essayer de faire une réunion. Viens chez moi ce soir ! Je demanderai aux autres aussi !"  
Elle parlait tellement vite qu'Oliver avait du mal à la suivre.  
-"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et non, je peux pas. Le chauffeur vient me chercher et je suis obligé de rentrer chez-moi."  
-"Bah on a cas faire ça chez toi alors !" Répondit aussitôt One.  
Puis elle le traîna à l'intérieur de la cafétéria sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.  
-"Non... Mais... Attend..." Essaya vainement de protester Oliver.

Tous les deux s'étaient servis à manger et assis à une table. Ils avaient rapidement été rejoints par Seeu et Kaai Yuki.  
-"Réunion chez Oliver ce soir !" Avait lancé One à chacune des deux filles lorsqu'elles s'étaient assises.  
-"Quoi ?" Demanda la coréenne.  
-"Aller Seeu ! Je sais que tes parents accepteront. T'as juste à leur dire que tu passes la soirée avec moi."  
-"Moi je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord." Osa à peine intervenir Yuki.  
-"Hmm... Tiens !" One sorti son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à la petite fille. "Tu peux leur écrire pour demander."  
Seeu remarqua également le visage dépité d'Oliver qui n'osait même plus essayer d'argumenter face à One.  
-"Tu ne forcerait pas un peu la main à tout le monde là..." Dit-elle don ton blasé à l'intention de son amie, qui n'y prêta aucune attention.  
-"Et alors Yuki, d'ailleurs. Tu t'es encore perdue ce matin !?" Lança One en changeant totalement de sujet.  
-"Oui... Ca me perturbe de devoir changer de salle à chaque fois... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites à retenir les numéros et emplacements de nos différentes salles chaque jour."  
-"C'est vrai que cette académie à une façon de faire parfois différente du système habituel japonais. Mais on s'y fait à force je trouve."  
-"Moi ça ne me change pas trop." Fit remarquer Oliver.  
-"C'est vrai qu'en Angleterre vous avez l'habitude de changer de salle à chaque fois." Lui répondit Seeu. "Moi je trouve qu'on s'y habitue avec le temps aussi. Et puis, c'est une académie d'élite, on peut bien s'attendre qu'ils sortent des standards."

A la fin de la pause de midi, tous les quatre se rendirent ensemble à leur prochaine salle de cours. Pendant le repas, les parents de Kaai Yuki avaient répondu sur le téléphone de One, pour dire qu'ils acceptaient qu'elle reste un peu avec ses camarades de classe après la fin des cours, à la grande surprise de la petite fille.  
-"Ah ! Les jumeaux !" Cria One à travers le couloir en apercevant Rin et Len un peu plus loin. "Parfait ! Vous êtes libres pour une réunion chez Oliver ce soir ?"  
-"Heu, oui normalement." Répondit Len en arrivant devant le petit groupe.  
-"On a l'habitude de sortir un peu après les cours, nos parents ne devraient rien dire." Ajouta Rin en s'approchant à son tour.  
-"Super !" S'enjoua One. "Alors rendez-vous devant la salle 90, étage du bâtiment A, après le dernier cours !"  
-"Noté !" Répondirent en coeur les jumeaux, avant de se dépêcher de repartir en direction de leur propre salle de classe.  
-"Mère va me tuer... Mère va me tuer..." Se répétait Oliver pour lui-même en anglais, tout en fixant le sol.  
-"Désolée. Elle est souvent comme ça." Compatissait Seeu. "Mais je suis sûre que ça va aller."  
-"Tu ne connais pas ma mère..."  
-"Malheureusement si." Rit-elle.  
-"Ouais bah comparé, comme elle est à l'académie c'est rien."  
-"Quand tu penses que les trois quart des élèves la considèrent déjà comme un monstre... Bon, bah on a plus qu'à prévoir tout de suite une date pour ton enterrement !"  
Seeu essayait de dédramatiser la situation en amusant un peu Oliver, mais visiblement cela ne fonctionnait pas.  
-"Et tu ne peux pas simplement lui dire non ?" Continua-t-elle. "Tu dis clairement à One que c'est non, que c'est impossible de venir chez toi ce soir."  
-"Bizarrement... Je n'ai pas complètement envie de lui dire non..."  
-"Ah bah si t'es compliqué toi aussi...!" Soupira Seeu en haussant les épaules. "Moi je laisse tomber. Débrouillez-vous tous les deux, j'ai déjà assez de boulot à devoir gérer seulement One, alors deux..."  
Finalement, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été laissés en plan par One et Yuki, parties devant depuis longtemps. Et ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'après-midi pour marquer la fin des cours.  
Après avoir rangé leurs affaires et pris leurs sacs, One, Seeu, Oliver et Yuki attendaient dans le couloir, adossés au mur près de la porte de leur salle de classe.  
-"Ils ne vont pas se perdre au moins ? Ils savent bien où est la salle 90 ?" S'inquiéta Seeu en voyant le temps passer, et les élèves défilant dans le couloir qui se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux.  
-"Ils savent où sont toutes les salles de classe." Intervînt One.  
-"Je ne sais pas comment ils font..." Dit alors Yuki d'un ton envieux.  
Après ça, la petite brune semblait se perdre dans ses pensés, à essayer de réfléchir à la taille totale de l'académie.  
-"Si on avait prit par le hall principal on serait aller plus vite !" Grogna Rin.  
-"Et moi je te dis que la salle est plus près des escaliers en milieu de couloir !" Protesta Len.  
-"Oui mais si on était monté directement par l'escalier du hall, on serait arrivés droit dessus. Au lieu de partir plus loin et de revenir sur nos pas ensuite par l'étage !"  
Les voix des jumeaux résonnaient dans le couloir, à présent quasiment vide, et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
-"Salut ! Nous voilà !" Lança Len avec un grand sourire insouciant, en apercevant le petit groupe qui attendait.  
-"Nous voilà enfin." Rectifia Rin sur un ton de reproche, en regardant son frère de travers.  
Finalement la tension retomba, et le groupe se dirigeât à l'extérieur, avec Oliver en tête pour indiquer laquelle était sa voiture. Mais le jeune garçon semblait marcher à reculons, ralentissant de plus en plus le pas aux abords du parking.  
Il s'approcha d'une grande voiture noire, aux vitres teintées. Ce n'était pas la même voiture qu'avait vue One en allant chez Oliver l'autre jour, les deux avaient une carrosserie d'un noir brillant magnifique et les vitres teintées, mais celle-ci avait une forme un peu plus carrée, elle semblait plus haute aussi, et elle était plus longue, avec trois portières de chaque côté et deux rangées de sièges à l'arrière. Celle-ci devait être utilisées pour des occasions exceptionnelles et par le chauffeur, tandis que l'autre devait être la voiture personnelle de Sweet Ann, et donc actuellement garée sur le parking réservé au personnel, derrière l'académie.  
Oliver ouvrit la dernière portière ainsi que celle du milieu pour laisser entrer ses amis, puis il prit place à son tour à l'intérieur de la voiture.  
-"Mère ne sait rien. Et vous tairez cela !" Ordonnât-il au chauffeur d'un ton sec.  
L'employé ne semblait même pas relever qu'il avait six adolescents à l'arrière de sa voiture au lieu de un seul prévu au départ, il se contentait de garder ses mains gantées bien sur le volant et de regarder droit devant lui, la tête droite, et les yeux cachés dans le rétroviseur par la casquette assortie à son uniforme. Une fois tous les élèves correctement installés et les portières fermées, il se mit en route sans broncher.

Il y avait tout juste assez de sièges à l'arrière pour les six adolescents : Yuki et les jumeaux sur la dernière banquette, et, Oliver, One et Seeu sur la banquette du milieu. Mais l'intérieur était très spacieux, et chacun avait la place de poser son sac quelque part sans se gêner les uns les autres.  
Lorsque la voiture entra sur le domaine, One fut moins impressionnée que la première fois qu'elle état venue, mais les quatre autres ne purent retenir leur surprise et admiration en voyant le manoir.  
Tous entrèrent dans le manoir. Oliver avait répété ses ordres de ne rien dire à sa mère au majordome qui attendait devant la porte d'entrée, tout en refusant qu'il prenne leurs affaires.  
-"Bon, tu m'avais promis de me faire visiter." Dit One à Oliver une fois tout le monde dans l'immense hall d'entrée. "Mais ce ne sera pas encore totalement pour cette fois je crois. Il nous faudrait une pièce qui fasse bien pour une réunion de haute importance !"  
-"Heu..."  
-"Tu m'as bien dit la dernière fois qu'il y avait des salle de réception ? Ca pourrait faire l'affaire ça !"  
-"Oui, on en a plusieurs. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire."  
-"Ah oui ! James ?"  
Oliver hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que venait de dire One, puis il parti rapidement en direction de sa chambre. Les autres ne comprenaient pas grand chose et se contentaient juste d'observer la scène.  
Rapidement, le garçon réapparut derrière la rambarde du premier étage surplombant le hall, un petit oiseau au plumage jaune et noir posé sur son épaule. James gazouilla et vînt voltiger devant One, avant de retourner se poser sur l'épaule de son jeune maître.  
-"Venez. On va aller par ici !" Annonça celui-ci, en faisant signe au groupe de le rejoindre à l'étage.  
Ils traversèrent en longueur le couloir. Puis, Oliver ouvrit alors une large double porte en bois blanche, ornée de dorures.  
-"C'est trop beau !" Ne pu s'empêcher de lancer One en découvrant la pièce s'étendant devant elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. "Ok ! C'est officiel ! J'en fais officiellement notre QG !"  
-"Tu te répètes..." Fit remarquer Seeu.  
La pièce était tapissée d'un papier peint rouge. Les plaintes et les moulures au plafond étaient plaquées d'or. Des fenêtres, presque aussi haute que les murs eux-mêmes, apportaient une luminosité exceptionnelle. Une grande cheminé en marbre trônait sur le mur du fond. Deux imposants lustres en cristal étaient suspendus au plafond, au dessus d'une table en bois massif, longue comme aucun des adolescents n'en avait vu avant. Un nombre incalculable de chaises étaient disposées tout autour de la table. Et quelques fauteuils étaient posé ça et là contre les murs.  
La moquette au sol était si blanche qu'One osa à peine poser ses chaussures dessus en entrant dans la pièce.  
Elle sorti de son sac plusieurs papiers, et une carte qu'elle déroula, puis elle étala le tout sur la table.  
-"Comment tu fais à transporter tout ça dans ton sac !?" S'étonna Oliver.  
One ne lui répondit jamais à ce propos.  
-"Bien !" S'exclama-t-elle une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table et bien attentif. "Démarrons l'opération : "menons notre propre enquête sur une affaire que les autorités essaient de passer sous silence" ! J'y ai réfléchis depuis quelques jours et j'ai déjà fait quelques plans, dites moi ce que vous en pensez : Oliver, toi tu agis auprès de ta mère, tu essayes de choper des infos auprès d'elle et de fouiller dans ses affaires en liens avec l'académie."  
En parlant One dessina un cercle au feutre rouge autour du lieu où se trouvais le manoir d'Oliver sur la carte.  
-"Je vais me faire tuer..." Se plaignit-il.  
-"Les kagamine." Continua One, tout en encerclant à présent l'académie de rouge sur la carte. "Vous, vous serez chargés du secteur de l'académie. Même mission qu'Oliver, mais auprès de tous les autres profs."  
-"Compris !" Répondirent ensemble les jumeaux tout en faisant un salut militaire.  
-"Seeu. Il faudrait que tu arrives à récolter des informations chez les parents des autres élèves disparus."  
Sur ces mots, One plaça des croix rouges sur la carte à divers endroits de la ville.  
-"Comment tu sais où chaque élève habite !?" Demanda la coréenne, choquée.  
Décidément, elle ne cessera probablement jamais d'être surprise par on amie.  
-"Moi, je pensais essayer d'infiltrer directement le poste de police principal chargé de l'enquête."  
-"Comment tu compte faire ça ?" Lui demanda de nouveau sa meilleure amie, peu convaincue du succès de son plan cette fois-ci.  
-"Je ne sais pas encore..." Avoua One. "Et, Yuki. Toi tu seras notre p'tit joker. Avec ton petit gabarit et ta personnalité timide et discrète, tu pourrais être utile, pour s'infiltrer dans la salle des professeurs, ou obtenir des infos de façon discrète, par exemple."  
-"O-Oui ! D'accord !" Répondit la fillette, peu confiante de sa capacité à réussir une tâche aussi risquée sans causer de problèmes au groupe.  
-"Tout ça se met en place dès demain." Annonça One tout en tendant des fiches d'instructions à chacun.  
-"Tu es cinglée..." Lui dit Oliver.  
Mais ce n'était pas un reproche, il était plutôt impressionné qu'elle ait réussi à mettre tout ça en place. One lui tira la langue en souriant.  
-"Et..." Reprit-elle, beaucoup plus sérieusement. "Il faudra, à un moment, réussir à entrer dans le bureau de la principale et à le fouiller. Je suis sûre, que c'est là qu'on obtiendra le plus d'informations."  
En finissant sa phrase, la jeune fille leva les yeux de la carte et fixa droit devant elle, le regard plus que déterminé. Ses amis ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sérieuse auparavant.


	16. Chapitre 16 Tiens bon

**Chapitre 16 :** **Tiens bon**

-"Luka ! Luka !"  
-"Hmm..."  
La jeune femme émergeât doucement. Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. Ainsi que des coups, donnés contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça, supposa-t-elle.  
-"Hm, hm... J'arrive, maman... Je vais me lever." Articula-t-elle, la voix toute pâteuse.  
Elle se retourna sur place là où elle était allongée. Elle était encore toute endormie et n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux et à bien discerner son environnement.  
-"C'est pas ta mère, idiote..." Dit la personne qui l'appelait.  
-"Je ne suis pas une idiote !"  
La voix de Luka était soudainement bien claire. Elle réussi à ouvrir les yeux à moitié et à se redresser un peu pour s'asseoir.  
-"Gakupo !" Lança-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'elle se rappella qu'elle était prise dans cette situation folle au manoir et qu'elle reconnu le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la paroi vitrée.  
-"C'est bien la première fois que tu es contente de me voir !" Pouffa-t-il.  
Luka confirma et rigola avec lui.  
-"Ah !" Reprit-elle en se calmant. "Gakupo, je sais comment supprimer les parois au fait."  
-"Vraiment !?"  
-"Oui. Je, suis tombée sur un livre qui l'expliquait. Ca disait qu'il fallait des demie-sphères en verre qui servaient de clés. Il y en avait une dans les page aussi."  
Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sorti sa demie-sphère violette de sous son tee-shirt.  
-"Ah ! Attend ! J'ai un truc comme ça aussi."  
Gakupo se retourna et tendit son bras dans l'obscurité pour attraper un des sabres qu'il avait posé au sol derrière lui. Il avait accroché une demie-sphère en verre jaune à la garde du sabre par la chaînette.  
-"J'ai trouvé ce truc par-terre, dans un couloir avant d'arriver ici. J'ai trébuché dessus en fait. Mais il faisait si noir dans le couloir que je ne voyait pas trop ce que c'était. J'ai sentis le fermoir sur la chaînette et me suis dit que j'allais l'accrocher sur le sabre, pour le garder en attendant de pouvoir voir clairement ce que c'était."  
-"Ca ne va pas marcher. Dans le livre ça précise bien qu'il faut des demie-sphères de même couleur."  
-"Mais alors..."  
-"Mayu. C'est la demie-sphère pour les parois communes avec Mayu." Fit remarquer la jeune femme, qui, malgré son état, avait l'esprit encore bien clair. "Garde là précieusement surtout, pour pouvoir lui ouvrir. Et ça veut sûrement dire que si on veut supprimer nos parois à nous, tu as une demie-sphère violette a trouver."  
-"C'est trop risqué de te laisser toute seule dans cet état !"  
-"De toute façon tant qu'il y a les parois entre nous deux tu ne peux rien faire si il m'arrive quelque chose."  
-"Je refuse de te laisser !" Insista Gakupo.  
Il saisit un des sabres à deux mains et s'élança avec une force incroyable contre la vitre, lame la première. Mais il fut stoppé, avec un à-coup douloureux pour ses bras, lorsque la pointe du sabre ricocha sur la paroi. Tandis que la vitre n'avait même pas une éraflure après cela.  
-"Elle sont trop résistantes." Essaya de le résonner Luka, dont les forces commençaient à la quitter à nouveau. "Ne soit pas bête. Et va chercher cette clé, ou vous ne pourrez pas tous sortir d'ici."  
-"D'accord..." Se résigna le jeune homme. "Mais du coup..."  
Il détacha un porte clé au niveau de sa taille, un petit personnage aubergine.  
-"Tu l'a avec toi !?" S'étonna Luka.  
Elle se sentit rougir, et son visage devenir encore plus chaud qu'il ne l'était déjà, et ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard.  
-"Dès que j'ai vu que tu me l'avais offert, je l'ai accroché à mon passage de ceinture sur mon pantalon d'uniforme, pour l'avoir tout le temps avec moi." Annonça Gakupo. "Je vais te le laisser ici, pour être symboliquement avec toi."  
Il posa le porte-clé au sol et le poussa le plus qu'il le pouvait contre la paroi. Puis, il se mit en route, déterminé à trouver cette demie-sphère violette.  
Luka pressa ses doigts contre la vitre au niveau du porte-clé aubergine, comme pour essayer de le toucher au travers. Elle sentit des larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues.  
-"Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que tu partes... J'aurais voulu que tu restes, tu sais..." Chuchota-t-elle une fois le jeune homme ayant disparut dans la pénombre au fond du couloir.

Gakupo était bien décide à trouver cette fameuse demie-sphère aussi vite que possible. Mais dans l'obscurité et l'immensité du manoir, bien que compartimenté par les parois, il ne savait pas du tout où chercher et si il pourrait vraiment la trouver.  
Il entrait dans toutes les pièces devant lesquelles il passait et les retournait entièrement pour être sûr de chercher absolument partout. Il déplaçait tous les bibelots, tous les meubles, en fendait certains d'un coup de sabre, ouvrait tous les tiroirs et les placards si il y en avait, tâtonnait les murs et le sol, regardait en hauteur et au plafond si jamais il pouvait remarquer quelque chose.  
Il cherchait si minutieusement, qu'à force il ne savait plus vraiment combien de temps il passait dans chaque pièce. Cela commençait à devenir une routine et ça devait déjà bien faire plus d'une heure qu'il avait laissé Luka.  
Il avait l'impression de revivre les jours où ses parents lui demandaient de ranger entièrement la maison et qu'il y passait des heures, mais à l'inverse, cette fois il dérangeait tout, objet par objet.  
Il ouvrit violemment une nouvelle porte et entreprit aussitôt de fouiller de fond en comble la pièce dans laquelle il était entré.  
-"C'est ça que tu cherches ?"  
Une voix masculine l'interpella alors qu'il ouvrait frénétiquement tous les placards d'un grand meuble de rangement.  
Son interlocuteur était à l'autre bout de la pièce, complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Gakupo se rapprocha, tout en se méfiant tout de même, afin de pouvoir le voir.  
Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir à-peu-près le même âge que lui, d'apparence du moins. Il avait les cheveux turquoise. Gakupo avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il était allongé sur le dos sur un canapé, et, devant lui, une demie-sphère violacée se balançait doucement au bout d'une petite chaîne qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.  
-"T'es qui toi ?" Gakupo ne trouva rien d'autre de plus intelligent à lui dire sur le moment.  
-"Je m'appelle Mikuo. Mais je doute que cela te soit très utile."  
Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux violets se ressaisit et réalisa qu'effectivement il avait mieux à dire, étant donné que l'autre avait exactement ce qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure.  
-"Cette demie-sphère ! J'en ai besoin !" Lança-t-il alors, d'un air grave.  
-"Je me disais bien. Pfff... Je cherchais juste un coin tranquille pour me reposer un peu. Et quand je me suis allongé sur ce canapé je me suis cogné la tête, y'avait ce truc dissimulé dans la house du coussin. Nan mais y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs..."  
-"Crois-moi, il n'y a pas qu'à toi que ça arrive." Répondit alors Gakupo, qui dans un sens comprenait un peu la malchance dont faisait preuve Mikuo.  
-"Enfin, ça a un point positif, puisque j'ai facilement trouvé ce que tu recherchais. Mais... Je ne sais pas si je vais te le donner."  
Sur ces mots, Mikuo ramena d'un à-coup sec la demie-sphère vers lui, alors que Gakupo tendait déjà la main pour la prendre.  
Ce dernier, vécu un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Le seul élément manquant pour aider Luka était là, juste devant lui, mais il le sentait lui échapper également, car tout dépendait du contrôle que Mikuo avait actuellement dessus.  
-"C'est vrai." Renchérit le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise. "Le jeu se doit d'être intéressant. Est-ce que je peux vraiment te donner cette importante clé aussi facilement ?"  
-"Ce ne sera pas si facilement." Argumenta Gakupo. "Ca fait déjà des heures que je la cherche. Je la mérite après ça."  
-"Hm..."  
Mikuo le regardait silencieusement, pas tout à fait convaincu par ses arguments.  
-"Je t'en prie !" Supplia soudainement Gakupo, tout en posant un genou et une main à terre, et baissant la tête. "Ecoute, il y a une fille derrière cette paroi, je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je dois la protéger à tout prix ! Alors il me faut absolument cette demie-sphère !"  
Il releva la tête, et fixa Mikuo avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais, son autre main déjà positionnée sur la garde d'une des épée accrochée à sa taille.  
-"Une fille hein ?" Répondit le jeune homme sur le canapé, tout en se redressant. "Moi aussi j'ai une fille qui est très importante pour moi, alors je te comprend. Et tu sembles extrêmement déterminé. Alors tu m'as convaincu."  
Sur-ce, il lui tendit la demie-sphère violette. Gakupo s'empressa de la prendre tout en le remerciant. Puis il se releva et se dirigeât immédiatement vers la porte.  
-"Prend soin d'elle." Lui dit Mikuo, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.  
Il acquiesçât et partit à toute vitesse.

Il courrait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent.  
Arrivé à l'endroit où il avait laissé Luka, il était complètement à bout de souffle. La jeune femme était toujours là, assise par terre et adossée contre la paroi, mais elle était inconsciente à nouveau.  
En s'approchant, Gakupo remarqua qu'elle avait prit soin de bien positionner sa demie-sphère contre la paroi, calée contre son corps pour qu'elle reste en place. C'était comme si elle avait prévue qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en état de la tenir lorsqu'il reviendrait, et qu'elle avait tout mit en place pour permettre au jeune homme d'ouvrir seul si cela arrivait. Pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les parois malgré tout, permettant de faire un pas de plus pour libérer tout le monde.  
Gakupo s'accroupie et colla la demie-sphère qu'il avait dans les mains contre la paroi, juste en face de celle de Luka. Immédiatement, la vitre entière disparut, et très probablement toutes les autres séparant ces deux ères de jeu aussi. Le jeune homme rattrapa le corps de Luka qui tombait alors en arrière.  
Celle-ci montra alors des petits signes de réveil, mais elle était visiblement très faible. Gakupo essaya de la faire se lever.  
-"Non... je... peux... pas..." Articula t'elle avec une grande difficulté.  
Effectivement, son genou ne portait plus rien, sa jambe n'avait plus aucun tonus, et dès que le jeune homme la lâchait un peu elle manquait de s'écrouler immédiatement si il ne la rattrapait pas aussitôt.  
Il décida alors de la hisser sur son dos. Il se sentait de la porter ainsi, pour l'instant en tout cas, de toute façon il n'avait gère le choix.  
Il calla les jambes de Luka dans ses coudes et passa ensuite ses avants-bras par dessus pour la tenir. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.  
-"Ca va, ça ne te fait pas trop mal au genou là ?" Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet que la façon dont il la tenait ne lui fasse encore plus mal.  
-"Si... Mais quoi qu'il en soit... ce serait la même chose."  
Puis elle passa ses bras par dessus les épaules du jeune homme et les laissa pendre dans le vide devant lui. Finalement, elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.  
Gakupo accepta ses mots, se disant qu'effectivement, au point où elle en était et devait avoir mal, il n'y avait plus vraiment de bonne ou mauvaise façon de la tenir. Et il se mit en route.  
Il avait une idée de là où il pensait l'emmener pour le moment, même si il n'avait aucune certitudes que ce se soit une bonne idée et de si cela permettrait réellement de changer grand chose à l'état de la jeune femme.

Il avait rebroussé chemin et était retourné dans le long couloir plongé dans le noir par lequel il était arrivé ici.  
Luka glissait à force. Mais lorsque Gakupo passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour essayer de la remonter sur son dos, il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper le tissu de sa jupe en même temps, et il se retrouva en contact direct avec la peau de la jeune femme.  
Quand il réalisa, il se sentit rougir à un tel point qu'il pensait que si il se regardait dans un miroir à ce moment là, il ne verrait qu'une grosse tomate à la place de son visage.  
-"Ah ! Désolé !"  
-"Dans d'autres conditions, je t'aurais fait payer ça très cher."  
-"Désolé ! Désolé !"  
Le jeune homme continuait d'avancer en tâtant le mur car il n'y voyait de nouveau plus rien.  
-"Tu es sûr que tu sais où tu vas ?" Demanda alors Luka après un moment.  
-"Oui, en quelques sortes... Je suis déjà passé ici avant. J'ai bien dû passer une demie heure dans ce fichu couloir, mais c'est le seul qui relie les deux zones entre là où se trouve les parois qui me séparent de Mayu et celles qui me séparaient de toi."  
Après un moment, il posa enfin la main sur une poignée.  
-"Ah ! Je crois que c'est là."  
Il ouvrit la porte, et reconnu immédiatement la pièce. Même si, comme tout à l'heure, il lui fallu un peu de temps pour que ses yeux s'habituent de nouveau à voir.  
Il alla poser Luka sur un des lits alignés contre le mur et ramassa le tabouret renversé afin de s'asseoir dessus.  
-"Je n'ai pas tout compris de cette pièce, et pas pris le temps de beaucoup regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais après réflexion, je me dis que ça doit être une sorte d'infirmerie." Expliqua-t-il.  
-"Ca pourrait être utile." Acquiesçât Luka.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son genou. Elle n'arrivait plus à en distinguer la forme originelle, et elle ne savait dire si il était plutôt rouge, plutôt bleu ou plutôt noir à présent, tellement il y avait de bosses et d'hématomes, et tellement les différentes couleurs se mélangeaient.  
-"Mes poches de glace sont tombées tout à l'heure quand je les ai détachées, et elle sont restées là-bas... Enfin, depuis le temps, elles avaient déjà fondu de toute façon."  
-"Ah ! Attend ! Je crois qu'il y a des réfrigérateurs et congélateurs là-bas. Il doit y avoir des poches de glace dedans."  
Gakupo se leva et alla ouvrir les réfrigérateurs. Comme la première fois qu'il les avait ouverts, il se retrouva aveuglé par leur lumière. Mais il se força à regarder et à habituer ses yeux. Finalement, il réussi petit à petit à distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il remarqua une caisse entière de poches de glace et en prit plusieurs.  
Elles étaient tellement froides, que rien que le temps de les porter jusqu'à Luka ils sentait déjà le bout de ses doigt le brûler.  
Il les déposa autour et sur le genou enflé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci grinça des dents à cause de la douleur et du froid soudain.  
-"C'est sensible à ce point ?" S'enquit Gakupo.  
Luka hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
-"Que-ce qu'on pourrait faire... ?" Soupira le jeune homme.  
-"Il faudrait que j'aille à l'hôpital, voir un vrai médecin... Je pense que mon genou est rempli de sang. Je dois avoir une méchante entorse, si ce n'est une fracture, due à ma chute dans les escaliers. Et ce qui est arrivé avec le machin squelette m'a créé des déchirures ligamentaires ou des trucs comme ça, enfin, je ne sais pas si je les avait déjà après la chute, mais en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que cette foutue bestiole a forcément aggravé quelque chose. Et, évidemment, marcher dessus n'a rien aidé avant cela. Il faudrait évacuer le sang, et faire un bandage serré pour maintenir l'articulation et stopper l'hémorragie, entre probablement d'autres interventions médicales. On ne peut pas gérer ça tout seuls..."  
-"En n'y connaissant rien on risque d'aggraver encore plus ton état... C'est déjà impressionnant que tu en saches autant sur ce que tu as !"  
Luka baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant pas répondre à ce propos.  
Gakupo comprit et n'insista pas plus. Il se leva à nouveau du tabouret et se dirigeât vers les placards. Luka en connaissait visiblement un peu sur le sujet, il se disait que si il trouvait les outils médicaux adéquats ils pourrait quand même agir un peu petit peu pour son genou.


	17. Chapitre 17 Une aide pas si agréable

**Chapitre 17 :** **Une aide pas si agréable**

-"Hmm... Des bistouris, des pinces à épiler géantes, des ciseaux bizarres, aucun vraiment pareil qu'un autre..."  
Gakupo essayait d'énumérer à Luka les objects qu'il trouvait dans les tiroirs, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la moitié. D'ailleurs, pour certains, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre leur utilité en détails de si tôt.  
Il shoota du pied dans les boîtes en carton qui étaient tombées la première fois qu'il avait visité cette pièce. Sur-ce, il remarqua le placard dont elles étaient tombées, encore ouvert. Il ramassa quelques unes des boîtes qui étaient au sol et regarda également certaines restées dans le placard. Cette fois il y voyait mieux et examina ce qui était écrit et dessiné sur le carton.  
-"Ca ressemble à des boîtes de médicaments." Lança-t-il à l'attention de Luka, tout en en ouvrant une et sortant son contenu, ce qui confirma ses dires. "Mais aucun que j'ai déjà vu chez-nous..." Ajouta-t-il après avoir lu les différents noms sur plusieurs boîtes.  
-"De toute façon il est hors de question que je prenne des médicaments trouvés dans ce monde. Même si c'en était qu'on connaisse." Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton ferme. "Trouve-moi des bandages élastiques, ça suffira déjà. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre..."  
-"Qu'on pourrait faire de toute façon." La coupa Gakupo, qui commençait à connaitre le refrain.  
Il farfouilla encore quelques minutes dans plusieurs des tiroirs et des placards. Il y en avait plus que l'idée qu'il s'en était faite en voyant le long meuble la première fois.  
-"Ce que Madame demande !" Annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment, en envoyant deux boîtes rectangulaires et épaisses à Luka à travers la pièce.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit de nouveau à ses côtés sur le tabouret, tandis que la jeune femme était déjà en train de sortir un rouleau de bande élastique de son carton.  
-"Besoin d'aide ?" Lui demanda-t-il en faisant rouler le tabouret encore plus près du lit.  
-"Peut-être. Si tu tiens ma jambe pour être sûr que mon genou ne bouge pas, ça serait bien."  
Sur ces mots, elle lui indiqua avec ses propres mains à peu près où poser les siennes : vers le milieu du tibia et sur la cuisse, juste au dessus du genou.  
Gakupo hésita un instant. Luka, le bandage déjà prêt en mains, lui lança un regard l'air de lui demander ce qu'il attendait.  
Au contact de la peau de la jeune femme, Gakupo se sentit rougir et avait l'impression que ses joues et ses mains allaient s'enflammer.  
Luka faisait le bandage autour de son genou avec une telle aisance et précision des gestes qu'on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Une fois fini, elle indiqua à Gakupo qu'il pouvait lâcher sa jambe. Puis elle sortit le deuxième rouleau de sa boîte et l'utilisa pour maintenir les poches de glaces sur son genou en faisant un deuxième bandage, plus grossièrement, autour d'elles.  
-"Je suis fatiguée." Tonna-t-elle soudainement, comme si elle venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.  
-"Repose-toi. Ca va aller." Lui dit Gakupo, qui se surprit à passer sa main dans la longue chevelure rose de Luka, alors qu'il la faisait s'allonger.  
-"Merci, d'être là pour moi." Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix avant de s'endormir, presque aussitôt le dernier mot prononcé.  
Gakupo avait toujours trouvé ça effrayant, les personnes qui regardaient l'autre dormir, lorsqu'il voyait ce genre de scènes dans des fictions. Mais, maintenant qu'il le vivait en vrai, il trouvait ça plutôt sympa.  
Soudainement, un flash lui traversa l'esprit.  
-"Mayu !" S'écria-t-il aussitôt en réalisant.  
Il chercha vainement une horloge sur les murs de la pièces. Mais, même sans repère de l'heure exacte, il en était sûr, cela faisait bien plus d'une heure que la jeune fille et lui s'étaient séparés, et avaient convenu de se retrouver, environ une heure plus tard.

-"Il faut qu'on l'aide !" Insista Lily, le livre d'images dans les mains.  
Il renvoyait l'image de Luka, endormie dans l'infirmerie. Gakupo venait de partir.  
Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle les regardait à travers le livre, et elle avait pu observer une bonne partie de la scène. A présent, elle argumentait depuis plusieurs minutes auprès de Yuri pour aller aider son amie.  
-"Tu pourrais l'aider toi ! Non ?" Continua-t-elle.  
-"Oui, je pourrais. Mais je n'en ai peut-être pas envie." Répondit Yuri, en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire narquois.  
-"S'il-te-plaît..." Insista une nouvelle fois Lily, mais sa voix commençait à flancher à cause du sentiment d'impuissance pour aider ses amis qu'elle ressentait. "Je sais que je peux te le demander à toi, tu n'est pas comme les autres de ce manoir, n'est-ce pas ?"  
-"Personne n'est vraiment pareil dans ce manoir. Enfin, je pense voir où tu veux en venir quant à ma différence à moi. Mais cela ne veut pas non-plus dire que je suis comme vous et que j'aurais assez de bonté pour t'aider."  
-"Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu Ia dire au comte qu'il avait la main mise sur les deux portes. Elle parlait de nous deux, hein ? Elle pensait que le compte avait réussi à m'avoir, alors que c'est du pur hasard, parce-qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'être arrivé ici avec moi. Ca veut dire, par contre, que le comte à la main mise sur toi..." Lily marqua une pause, jugeant la réaction de Yuri et évaluant si elle pouvait continuer. "Yuri, es-tu vraiment libre ici ?" Lui demanda-t-elle soudain, d'une voix tellement assurée qu'elle résonna encore quelques instants le long du couloir.  
La concernée eu un mouvement de recul.  
-"Bien, bien sûr que oui." Finit-elle par répondre.  
-"Et c'était quoi cette histoire de rancune avec Ia tout à l'heure ?" La coupa Lily, sentant les faux arguments arriver, et en profitant pour poser cette question qui la taraudait depuis tout ce temps. "C'est lié avec ta vie dans ce manoir ?"  
Yuri garda le silence, les sourcil froncés et le visage fermé, elle était visiblement dérangée à l'idée d'aborder cet aspect de sa vie depuis tout à l'heure.  
-"C'est lié." En conclut Lily face à ce manque de réponse. "Je sais que ce n'est pas complètement désintéressé, vu que j'ai envie que tu aides Luka, mais tu pourrais agir par toi même pour une fois. Prendre une décision, et contrer un peu les plans du comte de massacrer tout le monde en l'aidant."  
-"Tais-toi. C'est bon, pas besoin de tout ce discours, je vais t'aider. Mais en échange, tu arrêtes de poser des questions sur mon passé et ma vie ici."  
-"Merci !" Lança Lily toute contente.  
Elle faillit serrer Yuri dans ses bras dans l'élan, mais elle s'abstînt aussitôt en voyant le visage plus que sérieux de l'autre blonde.  
-"On est d'accord ?" Insista celle-ci. "Si je fais ça c'est pour que tu ne parles plus de moi et que tu ne poses plus de questions. Et, je ne t'accorderais plus aucun autre service après ça."  
Lily se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.  
Aussitôt, une vive lumière blanche enveloppa les deux filles. Lorsqu'elle disparut, ce n'était plus le couloir qui les entourait, mais les murs de l'infirmerie.  
Luka commença à bouger sur son lit, réveillée par la lumière qui avait envahit la pièce pendant quelques secondes.  
Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en se relevant d'un bon sur le lit lorsqu'elle aperçut les ombres des deux filles face à elle.  
-"Lily !" Reconnu-t-elle rapidement.  
Elle était soulagé que ce soit son amie, mais resta toutefois sur ses gardes, au vu de la présence du sosie qu'elle avait vu l'enlever auparavant.  
-"On est venus t'aider !" Annonça Lily en lui souriant.  
-"Ouais, enfin... Je ne fais pas des miracles non plus." Rectifia Yuri en se rapprochant de Luka.  
Elle fendit l'air d'un geste de mains et les bandages se desserrèrent complètement, afin de laisser de nouveau voir le genou enflé et bleu, si ce n'était déjà noir par endroits.  
-"Je vois." Dit-elle d'un air pensif, se demandant visiblement comment la jeune femme avait déjà pu tenir jusque là.  
Elle saisit le poignet de Lily d'une main et, de l'autre, matérialisa un peu de lumière au dessus du genou de Luka.  
Après quelques secondes, Lily s'écroula au sol. Luka se redressa encore plus, inquiète pour son amie.  
-"Oh ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste pris son énergie pour ne pas utiliser la mienne. Elle va s'en remettre." Expliqua Yuri en continuant de soigner le genou de Luka. "Voilà !" Fini-t-elle par annoncer en faisant disparaître la lumière au creux de sa main et lâchant le bras de Lily qui s'écroula à son tour lui aussi.  
-"Bon, ce n'est pas complètement guéri, mais j'ai arrangé quelques trucs quand même."  
Luka regarda son genou, effectivement, il semblait avoir désenflé un peu, et l'hématome s'était estompé, son genou avait presque de nouveau une couleur normale.  
-"Par contre ça va revenir." L'averti Yuri. "Disons que c'est un peu comme si j'avais remonté le temps sur ton genou, mais comme il n'est pas complètement rétabli, son état va de nouveau continuer à se dégrader. Par contre, j'ai fait en sorte que tu n'aies plus mal pour un moment, donc tu peux marcher dessus et bouger sans être bloquée."  
La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'apprêta à essayer de plier le genou, grimaçant déjà en s'attendant à avoir mal malgré tout. Puis, son visage se détendit et son expression n'affichait plus que de la surprise.  
-"Je n'ai pas mal !" S'étonna-t-elle en pliant entièrement le genou. "Je le bouge mais je ne sens rien du tout !"  
-"Fait quand même attention." La mit en garde la blonde. "N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas guérie. C'est juste que tu ne sens rien, mais ton genou continue de s'abîmer à chaque mouvement que tu fais."  
Puis, Yuri fendit à nouveau l'air de la main et les bandages reprirent tous leur place bien enroulés autour du genou de Luka.  
Cette dernière observa sa jambe, se demandant si ce n'était pas en fait pire à présent pour elle de ne plus sentir la douleur alors que son état pouvait continuer à s'aggraver.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua alors que Yuri était restée plantée au même endroit, et la regardait avec insistance.  
-"Heu... Q-quoi ?" Bafouilla-t-elle, déstabilisée.  
Un large sourire fendit l'expression inquiétante de la blonde.  
-"Tu es magnifique. Je me disais que j'aimerais bien t'ajouter à ma collection."  
Elle commença à tendre la main vers la jeune femme.  
Luka eu le souffle coupé un instant en entendant ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais elle compris très vite qu'elle était en danger.  
Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se jeta hors du lit et se rua sur la porte.  
Mais lorsqu'elle se saisit de la poignée, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. La porte était fermée à clé.  
Elle savait que c'était inutile, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de faire bouger frénétiquement la poignée, essayant encore et encore de l'ouvrir.  
Finalement, Yuri posa une main sur son épaule. Luka se retourna aussitôt, paniquée. Puis elle se retrouva assise par-terre, le dos contre la porte, sans trop comprendre comment elle était tombée.  
La blonde la toisait désormais de haut. Son sourire effrayant barrant toujours son visage. Ses yeux brillaient, reflétant toute la démence qui l'emparait. Et son ricanement résonnait contre chacun des mur de la pièce.  
-"A plus !" Lança alors Yuri tout en continuant à rire.  
Puis une lumière l'entoura. Et lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, la blonde avait disparut.  
Luka eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, elle était sous le choc. Elle entendait encore le rire de Yuri résonner, et cela donnait désormais à la pièce une ambiance encore plus lugubre qu'auparavant.  
Elle vérifia tout de même pour être sûre, mais Lily, restée inconsciente tout ce temps, avait également disparut à présent.

-"Cet abrutit de Gakupo !"  
Mayu faisait les cents pas à leur point de rendez-vous, grommelant diverses insultes et, par moments, frappant la paroi avec sa hache, rageuse.  
Puis, les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui court se firent entendre, provenant du couloir de l'autre côté de la paroi.  
-"Désolééé !" S'empressât de lancer Gakupo en arrivant, tout essoufflé.  
-"Gakupo !" Gronda Mayu, presque encore plus folle de rage maintenant que le jeune homme était finalement venu que lorsqu'elle s'impatientait à l'attendre. "Ca fait des heures que je t'attend ici ! Je m'inquiétais qu'il soit arrivé un truc en plus ! Non mais t'as idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant ce temps !? Et si ces saletés de squelettes mouvants m'étaient tombés dessus parce-que ça faisait un moment que j'était immobile au même endroit ? Et si..."  
-"J'étais avec Luka !" S'imposa le jeune homme.  
-"Hein ?"  
-"Désolé, je suis en retard oui, mais il m'est aussi arrivé des tas de trucs de mon côté ! Alors arrête deux secondes de te plaindre et écoute moi."  
Mayu qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait quand même un sale caractère, se sentit d'abord bouillonner de rage de se faire réprimander ainsi. Mais elle se calma rapidement, se rendant compte que Gakupo avait raison. Il était peut-être en retard de plusieurs heures, mais, dans leur situation, il avait pu lui arriver des tas d'imprévus dont elle ne savait rien.  
-"Tu as dit que tu étais avec Luka !?" Réagit-elle soudain.  
-"Oui. On a trouvé un moyen de supprimer les parois ! Elle se repose dans une pièce plus loin dans ce couloir."  
Il pointa du doigt, vaguement dans la direction d'où il venait. Puis, il montra ensuite à Mayu les deux demies-sphères en verre qu'il avait en sa possession, la jaune qu'il avait trouvé en première, et la violette qu'il était allé chercher pour supprimer les parois avec Luka.  
-"Luka m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé un livre où il était expliqué que c'était des sorte de clés pour supprimer les parois, et qu'il fallait les deux de la même couleur pour que ça marche. La violette m'a déjà servi avec Luka. Alors, avec toi ça doit être la jaune. Tu en a trouvé une ?"  
-"Ah !" Couina Mayu en voyant la demie-sphère jaune au creux de la main du jeune homme, se rendant soudainement compte de quelque chose. "J'ai vu un truc comme ça ! Exactement jaune aussi ! Mais... je l'ai laissé derrière moi..."  
-"Sérieusement ?" Soupira Gakupo.  
-"Eh bien... j'était en plein combat avec des squelettes. Y'a ce truc qui est tombé du plafond. Ca a attiré mon attention, mais y'a un autre squelette qui s'est jeté sur moi. Et le temps que je me débarrasse de lui j'avait oublié l'objet tombé du ciel et je suis reparti sans le prendre."  
-"Tu te souviens où c'était ? Tu pourrais aller le récupérer ?"  
-"Si il est toujours au même endroit. Oui, je me souviens où c'était, mais il faudrait que je retrouve le chemin quand même..."  
-"Bon... J'aimerais retourner auprès de Luka. Ca te va si on se redonne rendez-vous ici dans une heure ou deux, et toi avec la clé ?"  
-"Ok, on fait comme ça." Acquiesçât Mayu.  
Quoi-qu'il en soit, ils pouvaient difficilement faire autrement. Et, encore une fois, il repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte et que Gakupo entra, Luka se jeta aussitôt sur lui.  
-"Espèce d'abrutit !" Lui hurla-t-elle folle de rage, tout en le frappant de ses poings. "Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ? Tu m'as enfermée à clé dans cette pièce !?"  
-"Désolé ! Mais je me suis souvenu que je devais retourner voir Mayu. Et comme tu dormais quand je suis parti, je me suis dit que c'était plus prudent de fermer, au cas où ces créatures squelettes voulaient venir t'attaquer."  
-"Et si ils avaient pu entrer quand même eux et que moi j'était bloquée ici ?"  
-"Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé à ça..."  
A présent, Luka s'était calmée, et ce n'était plus la colère qui l'animait. Au contraire, Gakupo remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Elle était à la limite de pleurer. Et elle se blottissait contre lui sans se poser de questions, c'était un besoin vital pour elle en cet instant.  
-"Luka, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Lui demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.  
La jeune femme, qui s'était assise sur le lit le plus proche, lui expliqua alors tout. Le fait qu'elle avait revue Lily qui accompagnait Yuri, cette dernière qui avait soigné son genou mais avait dit qu'il n'était pas guérit même si elle pouvait de nouveau l'utiliser et ne sentait plus la douleur, et surtout, l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Yuri juste avant qu'elle ne décide finalement de repartir.  
Elle se demandait ce que signifiait le "A plus" dont elle l'avait gratifiée avant de disparaître. Etait-ce une menace ? Une marque qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de l'ajouter à sa collection douteuse ?  
-"La prochaine fois que je vois cette fille, je lui règle son compte. Aussi bien pour toi que pour Lily."  
Gakupo avait l'air si sûr de lui et le regard tellement noir, qu'en le voyant Luka se dit qu'il était effrayant ainsi.  
Puis elle fondit en larme. L'adrénaline et la pression retombèrent d'un coup et se nerfs lâchèrent.


	18. Message d'informations

**/!\Message d'information/!\**

Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs, ici Kirisaki Ayano.

Comme vous vous en êtes probablement rendu compte, je n'ai pas posté mercredi dernier.  
Je suis désolée pour ce silence depuis, mais je suis malade et n'étais pas en état d'écrire.

Par ailleurs, je tenais à vous prévenir également que je ne serais pas en mesure de poster régulièrement (ou poster tout court) pendant décembre.  
Je pense pouvoir reprendre un rythme régulier courant janvier.

Sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas l'écriture de mon histoire non finie, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je vous tiendrais au courant de tout autre changement de situation.


End file.
